The Switch
by KlaineHugs
Summary: There are 2 important things that Kurt Hummel took notice of as he stood out in the cold streets of New York: 1) He was completely lost. 2) This wasn't his cellphone. What happens when Kurt Hummel switches phones with mega pop singer, Blaine Anderson?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There are 2 important things that Kurt Hummel took notice of as he stood out in the cold streets of New York:

1) He was completely lost.

2) This wasn't his cellphone.

The first thing would have been okay if he had had his phone, but the phone currently sitting in his hands was certainly not his. When he turned it on, his usual wallpaper of him and his best friend, Rachel Berry, had been replaced by a group shot of 20 or so boys in navy blue and red blazers. He tried to think back to earlier that night, retracing the steps that could have possibly landed himself in this situation, but the alcohol buzzing in his brain was certainly not helping. Thankfully remembering that he had Mercedes's number memorized, he tried to unlock the phone, only to be stopped short when it asked for a password. Cursing under his breath, he looked up to see where he was. Mercedes &amp; Rachel were long gone from the bar he was currently at. I knew he shouldn't have stayed longer, he thought to himself.

Knowing it wouldn't do him good to stay any longer, he tried waving down a taxi to take him home. After a couple of failed attempts, a yellow car finally stopped on the curb to let him in. He sighed gratefully and opened the door, sliding into the backseat. The door shut with a loud bang, the sound making his head pound.

"Where to?" the driver asked him from the front seat.

Kurt rattled off the address, already closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat. He again mentally cursed to himself for drinking too much like a blithering idiot. His hangover was certainly not going to go easy on him tomorrow. The car pulled away from the curb and back onto the busy streets of New York. For a while he stared out the window as he passed by the unfamiliar surroundings, still trying to place where he was exactly. Sometime during the trip, he felt his consciousness starting to fade. Resting his head back against the seat, he began closing his eyes. Before he had the chance to fully drift away though, the cab stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes to see that he was in front of his apartment complex on the Upper East Side. He fumbled with his wallet and proceeded to thrust some money out to the driver, silently thanking himself that he went to the ATM earlier that day. He stumbled out of the car, shutting the door of the cab, and once again shuddering when the loud noise made his head throb. The cab pulled away as he walked into the lobby of their complex. The doorman let him in, greeting him as he entered. He made his way over to the elevator, jabbing the button to open the doors. They opened seconds later, revealing Albert, the elevator operator.

"Evening Mr. Hummel," he greeted him as he entered the elevator. He nodded silently as the doors shut behind them with a ding. After a moment, Albert pulled out a special key from his pocket as he realized that Kurt wasn't pulling out his. He pushed the key into a slot, turned it, and the elevator slowly began its descent to the top floor. Finally, the doors opened to his penthouse and he sighed gratefully once more, mumbling a thank you to Albert before walking inside. The house was quiet and most of the lights were off, except for a small light in the entryway. It was just enough to light the way. He assumed that

Mercedes and Rachel had already crashed for the night, not bothering to wait up for him. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door and making his way over to the bed. He didn't bother to wash his face as he tried with much effort to strip down to just his black boxers. He slipped into his cool bed and snuggled into the covers as he set the phone he had accidentally acquired on his nightstand. He never heard the phone ring.

**6 HOURS EARLIER**

"For the last time, Mercedes. I'm not going out tonight." He was laying on a bed, surrounded by various papers thrown in messy piles in their New York penthouse as he searched for a specific one. He had been going through their sheet music for the past few days, trying to distract himself from everything that was going on around him. He didn't want to give himself a chance to wonder about the call he was hoping to get soon.

"You told me that last night." Mercedes Jones said from the doorway of his bedroom. She was leaning against the doorway, rolling her eyes at his comment. "C'mon, this party's gonna be packed with celebrities and music producers. Why would you pass up this amazing opportunity?"

He didn't answer her as he stared down at his covered bed. It wasn't like he didn't want to go out and have a great time, but the thought of leaving the house and not being available made him wary. His silence gave Mercedes a better understanding what was going on. She walked over to the bed, pried the phone from his hands, and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "The producers can wait for their star to pick up his phone, Hummel, they aren't going anywhere. Besides, they have got to understand that their lead has more important things to do than to wait for a phone call we all know is going to come sooner or later anyway."

He rolled his eyes, trying to show that he was annoyed, even when he knew could already feel himself giving in. She stared him down, giving her best 'bitch please' look, and he let out a puff of air in annoyance. "Fine."

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly, pulled him up off the bed, smacked him playfully on the ass, and pushed him in the general direction of his closet. "Go get dressed, we're leaving in 30 minutes."

About an hour later (because he did insist it was going to take him a hell of a lot longer than half an hour), they were pulling up to a new exclusive bar on the Upper East Side. Kurt wasn't much for parties like this, but Mercedes had become a pretty well known name in the music business. He knew that she meant well bringing him along, she was trying to get him out there to meet some record labels so he could get noticed. But honestly he wasn't looking to get noticed. He only had his eyes set on one thing, and that one thing could possibly be coming true soon. The car doors opened before Kurt could object going to the party again, and Charles, the driver, was revealed.

He shot him a promising smile, stepping out of the car and muttering a thank you. He glanced over to see Mercedes, looking stunning in a shimmery cobalt blue dress. "You ready to go in?" she asked him, holding out an arm for him. He graciously accepted the arm, linking his left arm through hers and walking up to the security guard. He didn't even have to look at the list to know she was on it, and he opened the velvet rope to let the both of them in.

Mercedes led him over to Santana and Rachel who were already sitting at the bar. When they saw them approaching, Rachel squealed engulfed both of them into a group hug as Santana snickered a comment about her sounding like an over-energetic parakeet. "Nice to see you too, Tana."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her eyes back over to the cute bartender behind the counter. The four of them sat down, ordering a couple of drinks and settled down to listen to the DJ.

"So how was the tour, Mercedes? Was Jake as dreamy as you gushed about?" Rachel asked, sipping a glass of tequila that was handed to her.

"He was amazing!" She replied with a giggle. "It was definitely a lot of fun, but I'm glad I'm back in the city with all of you."

"Aw." Rachel said, wrapping an arm around Mercedes and squeezing. "We're glad you're back too."

A new song started up at the DJ booth and all three of the girls looked at each other with excitement. "I love this song! Come dance with me Hummel!" Santana exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm. He downed his entire glass and graciously let himself get dragged onto the dance floor. She began to moving with the beat, swaying her hips to the rhythm while he stood there shaking his head and laughing at her insanity.

"C'mon Hummel, work those hips! I know you have it in you, I've seen the video." He felt himself go a deep shade of red, remembering the video from his sophomore year at McKinley. Damn, he thought to himself, I thought I deleted all the copies. He gave into her complaints, swinging his hips to the beat nervously at first, gaining confidence as the songs passed by. By the end of the hour long dance session, he was beginning to feel a little light headed. He decided that he was definitely not drunk enough to continue, pulling out his phone as he walked over to the bar. Moments after unlocking his phone, he bumped into someone and dropped his phone in the process. As he went to retrieve his phone, he noticed that the other person had also dropped down to pick up a cellphone that had been knocked out of his hands.

"I am so sorry!" Kurt said when he stood back up. "I wasn't paying attention."

He finally looked at who he had run into. He was only a few inches shorter then him, his hair in dark, unruly curls. A pair of framed glasses were perched on his nose, magnifying his green eyes. He smiled back at him. "It's okay. I wasn't either."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally, just as Kurt was about to say something, Santana came up behind him and linked an arm through his. She raked her eyes up and down the boy in front of her and Kurt, sizing him up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal my best gay away for another drink and another round of dancing."

Kurt turned back around to glare at her but all she did was smile and try to yank his arm back towards the bar. He shot the man an apologetic glance, who to his surprise was... Laughing?

"That's okay, go have fun." He said waving him off towards Santana and the girls.

"Okay. Again, really sorry about everything." He managed to get out as Santana dragged him back towards the bar. He watched as the man in the dark suit walked into the crowd of people and disappear. Rachel and Mercedes were already huddled over a few empty shot glasses, giggling and looking in the man's general direction.

"Who'sssss the hottie?" Rachel asked, a noticeable slur in her voice.

"No idea, Tana wouldn't let me finish talking to him." He said, throwing a glare in Santana's direction. She smirked, downing a shot.

"LETS GO DANCEEEEEE!" Rachel screeched as a song started up again at full blast. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to get him out on the dance floor, and he quickly grabbed 2 shot glasses and downed them. This night was gonna be insane.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to another pounding headache and an annoyingly bright room. He rolled over to see that he had left his window open last night and the sunlight was now streaming in, blinding him and fueling said headache. He went over to the window, shutting it with a little more force than necessary, and flopped back onto the bed, groaning about wanting to back to sleep. He laid like that for a couple of minutes and was close to falling back asleep, before a unfamiliar ringtone started blasting from his nightstand.

He rolled over, picking the phone up from his nightstand and looking at the bright screen. He squinted for a second, letting his eyes readjust as he stared at the phone. He saw his own number being brightly displayed as an unknown number, and then suddenly everything came rushing back. The guy from last night had his phone.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine?" the voice from the other side of the call said. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." He managed to choke out after a second. He was still stunned from what had just heard. "Let me get this straight- you want to produce my album?"

"If it does well, more than just this album, Blaine."

"But-" he said, struggling for the right words, "-why me?"

"They loved you as an opening act for Jake and Mercedes! People want to hear more of what you have, and frankly, so do I."

When Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, the voice began to speak again. "It's obvious you've got talent. You're clearly going places, and I'd like to help you get there. So what do you say, Blaine? Are you in?"

Jake smacked Blaine's shoulder to snap him out of the trance he was0 in "Yes- yes, thank you so much sir! I look forward to working with you!"

"I look forward to working with you too, Mr. Anderson." The phone line went dead and he set his phone down on the table.

"Well?!" Jake asked him after a minute of watching him smile to himself.

"I got a record deal!" Blaine exclaimed to Jake, who didn't even look the least bit surprised.

"Well duh, of course you did!" Jake said smiling. "You freaking have talent pouring out of your ears!"

Blaine chuckled, "Thanks."

"In honor of your growing success," Jake said with a wink and a chuckle as Blaine rolled his eyes, "Drinks on me!"

Everyone at the table cheered as Jake pulled Blaine off his seat and began making his way over to the bar. Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, but the smile on his face showed how happy he truly was. He picked up his phone and was starting to follow Jake and the rest of his friends who were already on their way over to the bar, when suddenly something crashed into him. His phone went flying out of his hands, and as he reached down to pick it up, he saw that nearby stranger was doing the same.

"I am so sorry!" the stranger said as they stood back up. "I wasn't paying attention."

Standing up alongside the stranger, he was able to get a better look at who was standing in front of him. The man standing there was a good 2 inches taller than him, clad in a white long sleeved dress shirt and a black vest. He wore tight black skinny jeans and black combat boots that seemed a bit warm for New York's current weather. His hair was combed into a perfect chestnut quiff, clearly having been meticulously styled and cared for. Finally, a pair of ocean blue eyes found his hazel ones, and Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. He hoped the other man didn't notice. "It's okay. I wasn't either," Blaine replied quickly, hoping that his voice didn't squeak like he thought it did.

For a moment, the both of them just stared at each other without saying anything. Just as Blaine was about to say something to him, a woman with long dark hair and a skinny red dress came up behind the man and linked an arm through his. She raked her eyes over his frame, obviously sizing him up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal my best gay away for another drink and another round of dancing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the woman. The man shot her a dirty look as she tried to pull him back towards the bar. He shot Blaine an apologetic glance, and Blaine laughed softly, waving him back towards his friends. "That's okay, go have fun."

"Okay. Again, really sorry about everything," he said as he was pulled back towards the bar. Blaine laughed to myself, turning back around and walking over to Jake and the others. When he sat down, Jake was giving him a look.

"What?"

"Who's the guy?"

"What guy?" he asked, acting as nonchalant as possible.

"The guy that you were so obviously eye-fucking over there," Jake replied, sipping his drink.

"I was not," He shot back, taking the drink that was handed to him.

"Sure," Jake snorted, rolling his eyes with a sense of sarcasm. He lifted his drink in the air towards Blaine and the guys around him, "To Blaine's new record deal!"

Everyone around him cheered, repeating the chant and taking a swig of whatever they were drinking. Blaine lifted his own drink up for a moment, silently complying with the toast to his small victory, and took a sip. But his little victory wasn't what occupied his thoughts. The only thing on his mind was the tall, handsome man, with the perfect chestnut hair and the clear blue eyes.

The plane back to LA was horrible. Being on tour for so long and going through so many time zones made it difficult for the jet lag to wear off. He had no concept of time at all, and all he knew was that that he would definitely be sleeping for a long time when he got home. Boarding the plane with Jake, he pulled out his phone for the first time since he bumped into the man at the bar. He smiled at the thought of him as his phone powered on, the bright screen illuminating face. He was so zoned out that he didn't even notice the different wallpaper or the fact that he didn't need to type in his passcode. He did, however, notice something was off when he went to text Wes about the news of his record deal. The usual messages between him, his friends, and his family were replaced by conversations with people he didn't even know.

"What the hell?!" He said, abruptly stopping in his tracks and staring down at the phone that was clearly not his.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Jake asked from behind him.

"This isn't my phone..." he said, scrolling down the list of conversations with unknown people.

"What do you mean this isn't your phone, Blaine...?" Jake asked slowly, eyebrow raised.

"I mean, this clearly isn't my phone," He said, handing the device over to Jake. Blaine began walking faster through the airport in the direction of his car. If he didn't have his phone, then who did?

"Ah, Blaine?" Jake called from behind him. "Isn't this the guy from the bar?"

He whipped his head around so fast, he could've sworn he got whiplash. He grabbed the phone from Jake, staring down at the screen. The photo gallery had been opened up, and sure enough, the tall boy with the perfect hair and the blue eyes was staring back at him from the photo. The picture looked like it had been taken earlier that night, seeing as the girls posed around him had the same outfits on. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"A complete stranger on the other side of the country has my phone. My entire life is on that phone, Jake, what am I going to do?"

"Well," he answered hesitantly. "If it makes you feel any better, you have his phone, so it's pretty much even."

Blaine just glared another and let out a breath. Jake grabbed his arm and started to push him towards the exit. "Let's just go home, and we can deal with it from there." The two of them walked out of the airport exit, only to be crowded around by twenty or so paparazzi reporters that had clearly been expecting them. Camera flashes started going off immediately, the lights blinding them both. A security guard came out of nowhere and escorted them over to the car that was waiting for them. They both waved thank you to the man and got inside, sighing in relief as they pulled away from the crowd of people that had been swarming around them.

Blaine glanced back down at the phone he was holding, head still groggy from the flight, and just stared back at the boy on the lock screen. He let his mind wander for a moment, lingering on the idea he had in mind before deciding to take the risk. He unlocked the phone, pulled up the dial pad, and typed his own number in before pushing the call button.

"What are you doing?" Jake hissed from the side. Blaine ignored him as the phone began to ring, making my heart pound. With every ring, I could feel my pulse begin to quicken at the thought of all of this. Finally after 2 or 3 more rings, it went to voicemail and the voice of the man began to speak.

"Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson's voicemail box. If you wish to leave a message, leave your name and number, and I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as possible."

The beep of the voicemail starting to record rang through the phone, and Blaine hung up without leaving a message. He dropped his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Why did he have to be so damn clumsy?

When they finally got back to the house, they piled into the doorway, slammed the the door shut, and left their bags in the foyer. They both made a beeline for their rooms, neither of them even bothering to exchange a 'goodnight'. Blaine stripped down to his undershirt and black boxers before climbing into bed and staring at the ceiling.

He didn't sleep very well that night. He stared at the ceiling feeling anxious until he felt himself losing consciousness, only for a notification from the phone go off and wake him back up. The phone continued to make noise through the night, and he only finally passed out somewhere between 3 and 6 AM.

He woke up the next morning with his room still completely dark, silently thanking himself that he had kept his blinds closed while he was gone. He rolled over in his bed to check the digital clock on his dresser, and the time read 11:30 AM in big red letters. He smiled happily; this was the longest he had slept in since the tour started. He rolled over in his bed and reached for his phone, only to remember the events of the previous night. This wasn't his phone.

He picked it up hesitantly, and the screen lit up to display the smiling face of the boy and his friend. He unlocked it, just staring at the home screen for a moment before sighing and opening the dial pad. He typed in his phone number once more and pushed call button. He leaned back onto his bed, closing his eyes as he let it ring. This time, it only took one ring before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Um.. hi," Blaine said, loosing all the confidence he had a couple of seconds ago. _Damnit Anderson_, get it together! "I'm not sure if you remember me from last night..."

"Well it's kind of hard to forget you," the voice replied, stopping Blaine's heart for a second. "I mean, you have my phone..."

"Right..." Blaine said, chuckling softly to himself. Of course he meant it that way, Blaine! "So..."

"So.. I don't know about you, but I would certainly love to have my phone back. Any chance we could meet somewhere to switch back?"

"Right..." Blaine said hesitantly. "About that... I don't really think we're within meeting distance right now..."

"What, do you live in another part in New York? Cause I can just take the-"

"Not exactly," Blaine interjected.

"Then where exactly are you..?" the stranger inquired.

"Los Angeles..." he replied sheepishly.

"LA?" the voice said, squeaking noticeably. "You're not in New York?"

"No... I, uh, actually, l live with Jake? He's like one of my best friends."

The line went silent for a moment. "Oh, ah, wow... It must be fun to live with someone famous. Wait, what am I saying, I live with two celebrities... and now I'm babbling. Sorry," the stranger ended with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, no, it's fine! You weren't rambling... I am curious to know though, who are your celebrity roommates? Were they at the party last night?"

"Yeah, actually, I came with them. You know Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, right?" he replied.

"Mercedes Jones? As in the one who just finished the tour with Jake?" Blaine replied.

"Yeah, do you know her?" The stranger replied.

"Well, not personally, no. Just what I've heard from Jake," Blaine lied. He felt his stomach turn. He never enjoyed lying to people, but he wasn't really sure he wanted the stranger to ask Mercedes about him... He cleared his throat quickly. "But as far as Rachel Berry, I've heard the name somewhere before. She played Fanny in the revival of Funny Girl, right?"

"Yeah, well she likes think of like she IS Fanny Brice. She acts like having this part is like being a famous movie star. I'm not one to say much though, she's gotten farther then I have in this city.

"A diva, huh? We all know what those are like..." Blaine commented with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it..." the stranger replied. He let out a sigh. "But even though she can be a pain in the ass, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in the world."

"Yeah, I know what that's like too."

The conversation continued to flow easily, and before they knew it, they had been talking for three hours. They were just about about to move on to yet another new topic, when Blaine heard Jake coming down the hallway.

"Hey, I gotta go... Jake's up and I promised him we would spend the entire day watching movies."

"Oh, okay," the stranger said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice. "...Can we talk later?"

"Yeah... I'd like that," Blaine replied. Right as Blaine was about to end the call, the voice spoke up again.

"Wait! Do I get a name...?"

Blaine hesitated. He had actually really enjoyed talking to person, but would that still be the case if the stranger on the other side knew he was talking to "rising pop sensation," Blaine Anderson? It had been so long since anyone had talked to him like a real person. When was the last time he just sat and talked to someone like that? When was the last time he had a phone call that wasn't about work? Being around Jake and the Warblers was great and all, but with everyone's success, it was becoming more an more rare to find moments where work wasn't somehow interfering with their time together. If there was a chance that he could talk to this stranger again, and have more of these conversations, telling his his real name might just ruin it... In the end, he decided to keep it simple.

"Blaine," he finally answered.

"Well Blaine, it was nice talking to you," he replied.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to give me a name in return?"

The stranger went quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Kurt."

"Well Kurt, it was nice talking to you too."

"Blaine, I swear, if we watch ONE MORE DISNEY MOVIE..." Jake complained from his corner of the couch. Blaine laughed, getting off the couch to change the movie in the DVD player. They had just finished watching Frozen, which was the third Disney movie they had watched today. Before that, they watched The Little Mermaid &amp; Lion King, which set Jake's teeth on edge. Jake's love for Disney movies ran much shorter than Blaine's, but since they were best friends, he put up with it.

He glanced at the shelf of movies against the wall and Blaine turned back to Jake. "Your choice."

"Avengers?" Jake asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Blaine's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw a message from his own phone.

**From Kurt:**

**Have you driven Jake insane yet?**

**To Kurt:**

**Yet? We've watched three Disney movies already**

"Blaine?" Jake asked from the couch, "Are you going to put the movie in or..?"

"Right, sorry." He said, grabbing the DVD case and pushing the disk into the player. He got up from the floor and turned off the lights before hopping back onto the couch. The movie started and the Marvel logo lit up the dark room. A moment after the narration started he got another text.

**From Kurt:**

**Not sure it's wise to mess with a pop star, the fangirls will be all over you**

"He's got a point," Jake said over his shoulder, making Blaine jump in surprise. "Those fangirls can be real crazy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and typed a message back to Kurt.

**To Kurt:**

**Jake says to tell you he agrees (sorry, he can be a real pain in my ass)**

"Keeping it classy, I see." Jake snorted as he laid back against the couch. "Is Mercedes's friend Kurt?"

Blaine turned to him, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Mercedes has a friend named Kurt?"

"Do you not remember Mercedes calling him like, everyday? She wanted him to come on tour with us really badly, but he had school," Jake said, stealing a piece of popcorn from the large bowl sitting on the table. Blaine stared at the phone and then back at Jake. It couldn't be, could it...?

**_**Flashback**_**

_Upon boarding the tour bus an hour ago, the group was really quiet. They had just finished a show in Cleveland, not far from where Mercedes used to live down in Lima. Most of them were tired, retreating to their bunks to either surf the internet or sleep for the rest of the night. While Blaine was getting ready for bed, he noticed Mercedes sitting in the main seating area with a laptop perched on her lap. After a moment, the sound of an incoming Skype call popped up on her computer, and she answered excitedly. _

_"Hey Kurt!" She greeted energetically. "How's your audition prep going?"_

_"Okay I guess. I can't seem to find the right song... I don't want to sing anything that screams 'I'm desperate', but I need something that'll show exactly why I want this part," said Kurt's voice, ringing out from the computer. "God, for all we sung in high school, you'd think this part would be easy." _

_"Tell me about it. But I know you'll figure it out, Hummel. You always find a way to pull it off. Remember NYADA auditions at McKinley? You practically changed songs at the tip of a hat." she exclaimed._

_"I guess you're right..." He replied. "But hey, I didn't call to talk about me, I called to talk about you. How was the show tonight?"_

_"It was amazing. The fans were amazing, and we all preformed like it was our last performance ever! I wish you could have been there."_

_"I wish I could have been there too, 'Cedes. But it's been crazy over here this week with school starting back up again. I didn't even have the chance to visit Burt and Carole," he said with a hint of sadness._

_"Well, can I save you tickets for the final show in New York?" She asked hopefully._

_"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he answered. The sound of other voices filled the computer speakers and Blaine heard Kurt yell something at the voices. "Hey, listen, I'm getting ambushed by Berry and Lopez, can I call you tomorrow?"_

_"I'll see when I can squeeze you in, white boy," she said with a wink. "Bye boo!"_

_"Bye 'Cedes! Love you!" Blaine heard the call disconnect as Mercedes shut her laptop. Blaine turned back around quickly, heading to his bunk to sleep. He got under the covers, feeling like he had just intruded on a private conversation._

**_**End of flashback**_**

Everything made sense now. The calls Mercedes made were to her best friend Kurt, who almost went on tour with them. Her Kurt was the same Kurt that he ran into at the bar just last night.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered to himself, "This is Kurt's cellphone,"

"Wait, what?" Jake asked confused. "This is Kurt Hummel's phone?"

Blaine couldn't even answer Jake's questions. He _did_ know Kurt. And now he was lying to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: sorry for the late post, I had writers block and a horrible time working around some storyline kinks. Again, this wonderful chapter was edited and basically co-written by wonderful beta Assasin8. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**From Blaine:**

**Let's play a game.**

Kurt had read this message a few times already and he still wasn't sure how he should respond. First off, the statement sounded like something straight from _Saw_, but secondly, it was the first time Blaine had texted something that arbitrary.

**Kurt:**

**What did you have in mind?**

**Blaine:**

**Truth or Truth. You ask me a question, I'll ask you one**

**Kurt:**

**Not sure how much I should tell a complete stranger...**

**Blaine:**

**I'd hardly call us strangers. We know each other's names, we have mutual friends...sort of. Not to mention you have my entire life in your hands**

**Kurt:**

**Fair enough, but aren't you being a little overdramatic? Your entire life?**

**Blaine:**

**I have half of Hollywood on that phone, not to mention my entire schedule for the entire year**

**Kurt:**

**This why I keep my important things in a paper calendar instead of an electronic I can easily lose. You should be glad I'm an honest person who doesn't snoop around other people's things **

**Blaine:**

**For the record, I've never lost my phone**

**Kurt:**

**... -_-**

**Blaine:**

**Well, until now...**

**Blaine:**

**So, you wanna play?**

**Kurt:**

**...Fine. You go first.**

**Blaine:**

**Well then, let's see. Thanks to Jake, I know your name is Kurt Hummel, you live in New York, and you're best friends with Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Oh, and apparently you were supposed to go on tour with us, but you were too busy with an audition for something... **

**Kurt:**

**I'm just going to ignore how creepy sounds...**

**Blaine:**

**What were you auditioning for?**

**Kurt:**

**A new broadway play**

**Blaine: **

**Which one?**

**Kurt:**

**You already asked your question, it's my turn!**

**Kurt:**

**Where are you originally from?**

**Blaine:**

**Ohio**

**Kurt:**

**What part of Ohio?**

**Blaine:**

**What part of Ohio are you from? **

**Kurt:**

**How did you know I was from Ohio..?**

**Blaine:**

**You went to school with Mercedes and Rachel, didn't you? Answer the question**

**Kurt:**

**I asked you first. **

** Blaine:**

**But I just answered two questions in a row! **

** Kurt:**

**Fine, Lima**

**Blaine:**

**Thank you, Westerville**

**Kurt:**

**Wow, not too far from where I lived**

**Blaine:**

**Were you in a Glee club?**

** Kurt:**

**Yeah, the New Directions. Mercedes and Rachel were a part of it too**

**Blaine:**

**Ah, I see**

** Kurt:**

**What about you?**

**Blaine:**

**Yup, Dalton Academy Warblers. Man, I miss the blazers...**

**Kurt:**

**Hm... private school boy. I never would have pegged you as the type...**

**Blaine:**

**Wait, the New Directions...? Didn't we compete against you guys at Regionals one year?**

**Kurt:**

**Actually, I think we might have... So you were a Warbler back then? Wow, we could have actually met at some point **

**Blaine:**

**Small world...**

"Alright, that's it! Kurt! You've been smiling at you phone for twenty minutes, what's going on?" Santana said, arms crossed as she eyed him questionably from the other side of the booth.

Kurt jumped a little in surprise, but regained his composure quickly. "Nothing, just texting a friend," he stated simply, staring back at the screen as he typed out another message.

**Kurt:**

**Favorite Broadway show?**

**Blaine:**

**Is that even a question?**

**Blaine:**

**Wicked. Hands down.**

** Kurt:**

**Agreed. Not even a question.**

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asked, resting her head on his shoulder to peer at the screen.

"No one," He said, hiding the phone from from Rachel's prying eyes.

"So, a new friend, huh?" She said as she reached for the phone. "Isn't he the guy who has your phone? What's he like? Is he cute? Lemme see!"

Kurt held the phone in the air, silently thanking his height advantage as he kept it away from his dear but nosy friend. "None of your business."

"Kurt, when is your life not my business?" She said reaching for the phone once more before silently retreating to Santana's side of the booth when she realized he wasn't going to give it up.

"Um, since I decided to keep you out of my love life? Every time someone finds out I'm friends with you, it's always 'lets hang out with Rachel!' and 'how's Rachel doing?' or 'do I get to see where Rachel lives?' It's frustrating," he replied. The phone buzzed with another message.

**Blaine:**

**Hey, ah, I'm gonna go off topic for a second, but is there any chance you can send me Jake's number? I'm waiting for him at the studio and he's late. Adam's pissed that he isn't here**

**Kurt:**

**Ah sure, let me send it.**

**Kurt:**

**323-xxx-xxx**

**Blaine:**

**Thanks! **

Before Rachel had a chance to start another unwanted fight, Mercedes entered the diner and flashed everyone a bright smile. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I got caught up in a call with my manager and it ended up taking _forever_."

"No, you're fine, we haven't been waiting long! We've barely seen you all week with work and everything after all," Kurt responded, happily attempting to shift the subject away from his love life.

She sat down next to him, setting her phone on the table. "So, what did I miss?"

"You're just in time to help us interrogate Hummel here about his new boy toy," Santana teased from the other side of the table with a sip from her glass of Coke.

Kurt groaned, "Can we please not talk about this? It's nothing."

"Mm, a mystery boy." Mercedes said, raising an eyebrow and grinning devilishly at him. "What's his name?"

Before Kurt could answer her, the phone in his hand suddenly started playing unfamiliar music, and he glanced down to see the name BLAINE flashing across the screen. The girls looked at him in confusion as he shot up from his seat and ran outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt! I'm glad you answered. Now I was totally not snooping around your phone, but you got a missed call and a text from an unknown number. It's got a Manhattan area code and I thought that it might-"_

"Read me the text!" Kurt blurted out quickly.

"_Okay, hold on a sec,"_ Blaine replied. Kurt heard some rustling and then the sound of something being plugged into the headphone jacks. "_Dear Mr. Hummel, I am pleased to congratulate you on getting the part of Peter Pan in our new production of Pan. Rehearsals start at the end of the month, so please let us know your address, and we will send the scripts over to you as soon as possible. I look forward to working with you. Signed, Lewis Potter."_

Kurt literally felt like he couldn't breathe. He got the part. All of the work he put into getting this role, it was all finally paying off!

"_Ah, Kurt? Are you still there?" _He heard Blaine ask, reminding him he was still on the phone.

"Ye- yes," He managed to choked out. "Oh my god, I got the part. BLAINE I GOT THE PART!"

"_Congratulations_!"

"Oh my god, thank you so much for calling me. I've been stressing about this all summer," he said, running a hand through his hair and smiling stupidly to himself.

"_You're welcome. And hey, I know you'll do great,"_ Blaine replied.

He glanced back at the window of the diner where the girls had their faces smushed up against the glass, watching with confused faces. "Hey I'd better get back to the girls, they look like they're about to die, and if I don't tell them something, they're gonna break the glass with their faces.

Blaine chucked audibly, "_Okay. I'll text you tomorrow. Go out and celebrate!" _

"Bye- Wait Blaine?" he asked quickly.

"_Yeah?"_

"Can I log into my email on your phone to message them back? I can't exactly answer them by phone right now..."

"_Oh yeah, sure_," Blaine replied. "_You can give them my number to contact you for now."_

"Okay. Again, thanks for everything," Kurt said.

"_You're welcome. Bye."_

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket before heading back inside the restaurant. The girls eyed him curiously as he sat back down in the booth and calmly took a sip of his water.

"What's with the mysterious call, Hummel? Was it your boy toy Blaine?" Santana asked.

"He's not my 'boy toy', he was calling with important news. The producers called me."

The three of them raised their eyebrows him and waited for a response. "_And?_"

He dropped his gaze from and took another sip of water,"And... I got the part."

They all screamed at the top of their lungs, completely forgetting that they were for a moment and frantically got up to hug him, almost knocking over their drinks in the process.

"OH MY GOD KURT! THAT'S AMAZING NEWS!" Rachel screeched.

"Thank you!" He said, rubbing the ear she had just screamed into, in hopes of regaining his hearing sooner.

"Congratulations Hummel. Even though I was sure you were the only gay in New York man enough to play this part, I'm glad no one else managed to beat you out of it." Santana remarked.

"Thanks, Tana," He said with a roll of his eyes.

"In honor of your new role, drinks are on me!" Mercedes said as she got up from the booth. Kurt watched as she walked over to the bar to get their drinks. He turned his attention back to the girls in the booth as Rachel made a comment about how they would both be broadway stars now. What he didn't see was Mercedes sending a text to Kurt's number.

**We need to talk**

"That's a wrap for you today, Blaine," Adam's voice rang through the recording booth. They had just finished re-recording one of his older songs for his new album, and he had to say that it was coming together quite nicely. He pulled off his headphones and hung them over his microphone stand as he left the recording booth. Saying goodbye to Adam, he pulled out his phone and sat down in the lounge to wait for Jake. He found a text from Mercedes saying "We need to talk." That was odd. Wasn't Mercedes with Kurt right now? He checked the time the text was sent. It was sent a couple of hours ago, a little after he had called Kurt. Before he had a chance to respond though, an incoming call from Mercedes popped up on the screen. He sat there for a moment, debating about whether or not he should answer, and after a few rings he decided to pick up.

"_Blaine?_"

"Um, Hi Mercedes..." he replied. "How did you-"

"_Blaine, I had to listen to your damn ringtone every day on tour. Not to mention, when Kurt told me he accidentally got his phone switched, he gave me _your _number to contact him until he got his phone back. How could you not tell me this?!"_ she asked with an accusing tone.

"I can explain..." he began but she cut him off.

"_Oh please do. I'd love to hear this one."_

"That night at the party, he ran directly into me and we both dropped our phones. I just sorta picked up his instead of mine," he replied. "I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I didn't even realize I had the wrong phone until I was getting off the plane, and then there was this swarm of paparazzi- Anyway that's beside the point. The next morning, I called him and we talked all morning and Mercedes, it was so good to talk to someone who didn't know I was famous-"

"_Wait_," She stopped him. "-_you mean to tell mean to tell me that Kurt has absolutely no idea who you are? Even though he's been using your phone and talking to you constantly, he hasn't even figured it out?"_

"...Yes? No? I don't know... it's sorta complicated," he answered with a sigh.

"_Did you ever think to tell him?_" she asked.

"Well yes- but you know how nice it is to talk to someone who isn't a complete fangirl or just obsessed with my friends or fame? It's amazing to actually get to know someone without all of that getting in the way."

"_Yeah, I know how it feels. Remember, Kurt's been my best friend since forever, even after I signed my first record label. You've been completely over-complicating things, he would've treated you the same too. But how do you think he's going to react when he finds out that you've been lying to him?" _She countered.

He had to admit she had a point. He didn't like lying to Kurt, but at the same time he always felt he had to. He went quiet for the moment, thinking very thouroughly about what he would say next. "I want to tell him, but- I want it to be in person. I want him to understand why I didn't just tell him from the start."

_"I might be able to help you with that," _She replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled down the hall from his room. She heard a faint rustling sound, and then Kurt poked his head out of the doorway of his room.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to take a little trip?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting, I've decided to post every Sunday now seeing as my "every 3 days" schedule kinda crashed and burned... XD. Anyway enjoy the next chapter (it's the longest one yet!)**

* * *

"I'm sorry- what?" Kurt asked her as he stood there with a questioning look.

"Come with me to LA," she replied. "My manager wants me to fly in for a couple of weeks so I can get some marketing done for the album we're releasing next year."

"Mercedes, as much as I would love to spend the next two weeks running around LA with you, I have so much prep to do for the show-"

"Oh no, don't you dare pull a Rachel Berry on me," She snapped. "You have a good couple of weeks before rehearsals start and you can easily bring your scripts with you."

"But-"

"But, you know what else is in LA? Your phone, and more importantly, your boy toy Blainey." she continued.

"Oh god, not you too," Kurt complained, putting his face in his hands. "It's bad enough that I have to hear it from Santana!"

"Whatever, that's beside the point. Don't you want to get a chance to talk with Blaine in person?" she questioned.

He stopped for a moment and lifted his hands from his face. Going to LA meant not only getting away with a celebrity and getting his phone back, but it also meant spending a solid two weeks with Blaine. The same Blaine who he had grown fond of over the past few of weeks. He glanced back at his bed, which was covered with various notes and an open, heavy looking script, which was marked halfway though. "Well... it might be nice to get a change in scenery..."

"Is that a yes?" She asked coyly with a hint of a smile shining though.

"Fine. Yes," he replied with a small smile and a roll of his eyes. "When do we leave?"

"When are you free?" she countered before quickly holding out her hand to silence him. "Actually, don't tell me, I'm kidnapping you whenever I need you."

"Best friend of the year, everyone," He muttered jokingly with a giggle.

"Oh shut up, I'm totally doing you a favor," she responded as she pulled out her phone. "But ah, just in case, you might want to start packing now. I know it takes you a while."

She spun around and headed back towards her own room as she composed a text.

**To Blaine:  
It's done. See you in 3 days.  
**

The last 3 days for Kurt had been absolutely insane. When Mercedes sprung the spontaneous vacation on him, he had to scramble to get things done. First, he had to check with the director to make sure he would be back in time for rehearsals. He made sure the director had both his and Blaine's numbers in case anything happened. Second, he had to figure out what to pack for this trip. If you thought his morning routines took long, you clearly haven't seen him plan for trips. It took at least a full day for him to plan all of his outfits. Thankfully though, he managed to get it all done in time (god knows what would have happened if he hadn't), and now everything would hopefully be smooth sailing.

Very early that morning, she woke him up by slamming a pillow on his head, complaining that they needed to get going if they were going to make it to the flight on time. He grumbled some curse words into his pillow before dragging himself out of bed and stumbling over to his closet to change into what he had laid out the previous night. He had decided on a dark green short sleeved dress shirt with a black vest, dark skinny wash jeans, and his favorite pair of black loafers. He stripped off the pajamas he was wearing and got dressed as quickly as he could, still grumbling about his lack of time. Once he was dressed, he made his way over to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He quickly went through a shortened version of his skin care regimen, cringing at the lack of time he was spending on it, and then moved on to tackling his hair. It fell to one side, flat, unruly, and knotted. He ran a brush through it a couple of times before grabbing his moose to style it upwards. After deeming it worthy of public view, he exited the bathroom, making sure to bring anything he would need.

He heard Mercedes call for him one last time before grabbing his suitcase and heading out of his bedroom, hitting the lights as he left. As he rounded the corner of the hallway to make his way over to the front door, he saw Santana standing in the entry way with a red suitcase and phone in hand. Before he had a chance to ask what was going on, Mercedes came into view.

"Kurt are you- Santana what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Um, what do you think I'm doing?" She said gesturing to the bags sitting on the floor next to her. "I'm coming with you!"

"Oh hell to the no, I would have to be insane before I let you come with us!" She said. "And besides, you don't even have a plane ticket."

"Think again. I stole your phone last night while you were sleeping and changed the number of tickets from 2 to 3." she said smirking. "You're stuck with me."

Mercedes let out a puff of hot air. "Fine."

Santana smiled, obviously happy that she succeeded in getting what she wanted. She walked out the front door without waiting for a word from Mercedes or Kurt. The two of them glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as they followed her out.

The car ride to the airport wasn't much better, seeing as Santana decided that the topic of conversation should be "things Kurt should do with Blaine once they got to LA." Let's just say he had to hum his favorite songs very loudly while he covering his ears for most of the trip. About a half an hour later (although it felt much, much longer than that), they were pulling up to JFK and making their way through to the airport. They moved quickly in hopes that Mercedes would go unnoticed. Thankfully, they got through security and bag checks safely (at one point Kurt had been worried half to death that his bag would be stolen or hair products would be confiscated), and they made their way to their gate to wait for the plane.

The waiting was uneventful. They were either talking to each other or on their phones for most of the time, and aside from the one little girl who recognized Mercedes and asked for an autograph, most people walked by without a second glance. Eventually the time to board their flight came, and the trio of friends was just glad to be relieved of their boredom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked Mercedes as she got out of her seat. The flight attendant had just called for all the first class passengers and she had gotten up, rolling her suitcase behind her as she walked over to the boarding area.

"To get on the plane..?" She said, leaving Kurt and Santana to stare at her questioningly. After glancing at each other, they got up and followed Mercedes to the boarding area.

"When you travel with Mercedes Jones, you travel with style."

Three and a half hours later, the trio arrived at the LAX airport, ready to start the day despite the time difference. Luckily for them, getting through this airport without being noticed was a walk in the park. People were too busy trying to get to and from flights, so no one paid any attention to them at all. They were however, noticed by a man who smiled and waved them over. Kurt's imagination ran wild for a moment, hoping that it might have been Blaine. But as they got closer, it became evident that this wasn't the curly haired man from the bar that day. This man was a complete 180 compared to Blaine. He stood almost as tall as Kurt, and was dressed in white jeans, a black v-neck, and a pair of red Nike high tops. He also had a pair of black framed sunglasses on and wore his baseball cap backwards.

When they got close enough, Mercedes beamed at him and gathered him into a hug. "Jake, it's so great to see you!" she exclaimed as they pulled away.

"It's great to see you too Mercedes!" he replied. "How was the trip?"

"Long, but thankfully we got by without being recognized too often." She turned back toward Kurt and Santana. "Jake, I would like to meet my friends, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel. Guys, this is Jake."

"Ah, so you're the legendary Kurt Hummel she's always talking about!" He smiled as he made the connection. "Tell me, how did the audition go?"

"Great actually! I was just told that I got the part!" He said, happily enjoying that Jake cared enough to remember.

"That's fantastic news! Congrats!" he said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

"Did Cedes' here ever talk about me?" Santana interjected with her hands on her hips. She was clearly not entertained.

"How could I forget the stories about _the_Santana Lopez?"

Santana just rolled her eyes. After chatting for a little while, they decided to get out of the airport and back to the house before they attracted any unwanted attention. The four of them piled into Jake's red jeep and made their way through LA's early morning traffic. Kurt took this moment to take in the scenery around him. There were tall green palm trees growing on every corner, and people everywhere walked through crowded streets, stores, and restaurants. The further they drove, the closer they got to an amazing view of the beautiful blue ocean in the distance. When the beach came into view, Kurt could see there were kids running after dogs and swimming with their friends and family. After driving for twenty minutes or so, they pulled into a gated community where they streets were more secluded and quiet. Only a few recognizable celebrities were going out for a run or walking their dogs. Finally, Jake pulled into the driveway of a rather large white house.

They all pulled their bags from the car and made their way to the front door. Once they entered the house, they finally got a good look at the inside. The foyer was quite large, with a set of two staircases on the left and right, both leading to the second floor. A glass chandelier with shimmering lights hung a good 29 feet above them. Looking through the set of staircases, a large living room with white leather couches and a huge flat screen TV could be seen. Before any of them could explore the house any further, someone's phone started to ring. Kurt turned around to see Jake answering his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

Kurt couldn't hear who was talking on the other side, but he did see the annoyed look on Jake's face as he listened to whoever was talking.

"Okay- okay. I understand, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. "That was the owner of the venue I'm going to be performing at on Thursday's. They want me to come in to check and see if I want to change anything about the stand. Do you guys want to hang out here or...?"

"No, it's okay. I'll come with you," Mercedes said. "It's been a while, it would be nice to ride around LA."

Mercedes turned towards Kurt and Santana. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Santana said. "Hopefully there'll be some hotties there."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kurt. "What about you, Kurt?"

"That's okay, you go. I'll stay here and unpack, it'll give me some time to go over lines," he replied, grabbing ahold of his bag again. "I'll just see you guys later, I'm sure I can find something to do here."

"Okay, if you say so," Jake said. "If you need anything, just call me. I think Blaine won't be back for a couple of hours... I think he went out with his friend, Wes."

Kurt's heart dropped. _He_ wasn't here. "Okay."

He watched as the three of them left their bags by the door and shut it behind them as they left. As the door slammed shut, Kurt turned back toward the living room and rolled his suitcase behind him. The living room felt even bigger now that he stood in the middle of it, the high ceilings and the big open windows making the room feel larger then it really was. He set his suitcase down and walked over to the window to check out view. The backyard had a giant patio with a pool and deck off to the side. A path of dark grey stones led to a stone fire pit out in the backyard, although it looked like it hasn't been used in a while. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped out of reflex, and quickly whipped around to see who had said his name.

"Hello, Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah- didn't Jake say you weren't going to be home until later?" Kurt asked after staring at the man in front of him for a few beats longer then necessary.

"Something came up at work for Wes, so he had to cancel. I've been in the basement practicing, so I barely heard you come in- I didn't know you would be here so early," Blaine replied, stumbling a little over his words.

"Oh," was all Kurt could say as he continued to stare at the man in front of him for the first time since that night at the bar. Unlike what he had originally seen him in, he was currently wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a crest that Kurt remembered belonged to Dalton Academy, a dark pair of wash jeans, and a pair of black converse. His hair was once again in unruly curls that never seemed to stay the way he wanted them to, and he nervously ran his fingers through them under Kurt's gaze. Kurt let his eyes travel away from Blaine's lightly olive toned arms and made direct contact with the hazel eyes behind black framed glasses that always seemed to be changing color.

Blaine cleared his throat after a second, snapping Kurt out of his trance with a jolt. "So, where is everyone else?"

"They're with Jake, he got a call from the venue for Thursday about needing to go over some last minute arrangements. I decided to stay here and get some things done. Make some calls, make some notes on the script... wait for you to arrive," Kurt felt his face heat up as the words left his mouth. He averted his eyes and looked back at his bag which was propped up behind him. When Kurt glanced back up, Blaine had skeptical look on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Kurt asked, half giggling at the look on Blaine's face.

"Nothing," Blaine said, grinning sweetly. "I just admire how much passion you're putting into this part. You've literally been preparing for this role before they even offered it to you."

"Well, there's something I always tell myself when I go for something I know I truly want: no matter what life throws at you, know that if you truly want it and believe in it enough, you'll get what you've always wanted."

"That's a good thing to live by," Blaine replied. "Are you hungry? We can make something for lunch, seeing as your internal clock probably hasn't gotten used to the time difference yet. It's 9AM here, but I'm sure you probably feel like it's 12."

"Um sure, that would be great," Kurt said as he followed Blaine down the hallway. They made a few turns down before emerging into the kitchen. If Kurt thought the living room was big, he was in for a shock with the rest of the house. Particularly the kitchen. Granite counter tops lined the outer walls of the room, and dark mahogany cupboards hung above them. There was an island in the middle of the space, made of the same light colored granite that bordered the walls. Four stools sat around the island, and a vase full of red and yellow flowers sat on the countertop.

"Wow." Kurt said glancing around the room once more. "This kitchen is amazing, I would kill to have a kitchen this big back in New York."

"Do you cook?" Blaine asked as he opened the door of a heavy stainless steel refrigerator to look inside.

"Yeah, I used to a lot back in high school and when I first moved out to New York. But after I started classes at NYADA, I haven't had much time," Kurt replied as he sat down in a stool in front of the island.

"Yeah, I totally get it," Blaine said as he peaked his head around the refrigerator door. "Any requests?"

"Um... surprise me. What's the best thing you can make?" Kurt answered after a moment of contemplating. On that note, Blaine pulled out a bag of dough and set it down in the middle of the table.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

"Pizza?" Kurt asked questioningly. "That's your specialty?"

"It's basically the only thing I know how to make well," Blaine said sheepishly. "My mother taught me her secret recipe for making marinara sauce and the best way to cook it without burning it like I did the first few times I tried. It was our favorite thing to cook together when I was a kid."

"Hey, I wasn't shooting you down. I happen to be a huge fan of pizza, even if it is horrible for your health," Kurt replied. "I have very high expectations of you now."

"Great," Blaine said, clapping his hands together with excitement. "I promise I won't let you down, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at Blaine, who had spun around in his converse and walked over to one of the cupboards in search of flour. His phone (well Blaine's phone) vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from Mercedes.

**Mercedes:**

**Switched phones back with the hottie yet?**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the screen and composed a new message.

**Kurt:**

**He has a name you know... and no not yet.**

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Blaine said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a black iPhone, identical to the one that Kurt held. This one actually belonged to Kurt though. "I thought you might want this back."

Kurt took the phone and handed Blaine's over to him. "Thanks, you have no idea how much I've missed this."

"Totally worth it though, right?" Blaine asked. Kurt simply nodded his head.

"Totally worth it."

After leaving the dough to sit for a while, they finally got to preparing the pizza. First, Blaine spread out the dough evenly, making sure to get it evenly rounded so that the edges wouldn't look too lopsided, and then he proceeded to gather the rest of the ingredients from the refrigerator. When he returned, he laid them out on the table and got a spoon to spread out the sauce. Luckily he had made some earlier that week, so they didn't need to take the time to make it from scratch. Next, he evenly spread out some shredded cheese over the top of the pizza. Before he declared the pizza complete, he walked out through the sliding double glass doors to gather some things from the garden in the corner of the yard. He returned to the kitchen with a handful of basil and rinsed them with cold water before tearing pieces off the leaves and sprinkling them on the top of the cheese. With a cheesy smile on his face (no pun intended), he pushed the pizza into the double decker oven and set the timer for twenty minutes or so.

After a short wait that felt like eternity, he pulled the pizza from the oven with a knitted oven mitt that he claimed his grandmother made. Setting down the pan as carefully as he could, Kurt let himself indulge in the aroma that filled the room. The distinct smells of gooey cheese, bright red tomato sauce, and the fresh smell of basil hit his nostrils and almost made Kurt sigh in happiness.

"It smells wonderful, Blaine," he commented as Blaine reached for a rolling blade to cut the slices with. He cut the pizza into the best triangles he possibly could, and then grabbed two plates from a cabinet. He got a piece for Kurt first, then a piece for himself and then he settled down in the seat across the island from Kurt.

Blaine lifted his piece of pizza off of his plate and into the air. "Thank you. To your success in getting your part!"

Following the suit, Kurt graciously lifted his piece up and tilted it stupidly in the air near Blaine's piece, laughing and rolling his eyes. "Cheers," He took a bite of his pizza and let the flavor melt in his mouth. It tasted better then it smelled. "Mmm."

"Is it good?" Blaine asked, taking a bite of his slice.

"It's amazing! Definitely meets my standards," Kurt replied, humming in appreciation.

"Only the best for you, my love," Blaine said as sarcastically as he could through a mouthful of pizza. Kurt couldn't keep his laughter inside and began laughing uncontrollably, making Blaine laugh as well, only for him to almost choke on his pizza in the process. After the laugher died down, they simply chattered lightly while enjoying the rest of the pizza, though it was mostly Blaine letting Kurt talk about his part and any other random subjects that came up. Hours seemed to go by in seconds as the two of them talked, and soon enough, they heard the front door open. Moments later, Jake and the girls appeared in the kitchen.

"You guys couldn't wait until we got back?!" Jake asked as he held up a bag from In-n-Out.

"We didn't know how long it would be before you got back," Blaine replied, taking the last bite of his pizza and licking his fingers.

"Yeah and besides, this is WAY better," Kurt added as he licked his fingers to prove his point.

"Okay, have it your way," Jake said, pulling a burger from the bag.

"Is everything set with Thursday's venue?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah everything's set. I made sure to get your names on the backstage list, and I got you guys passes in case you ran into trouble," Jake said, holding up the envelope with the passes.

"Why are you holding another performance so soon after the tour?" Kurt asked.

"My manager thought we didn't hold enough concerts in LA, so he wanted to do a local performance at a venue not too far from here."

"Where?"

"John Anson Ford Theatre." Jake replied.

"Ah, I haven't heard of that one."

"Well, it might be a little tough to fill the place, so, Mercedes,"Jake began,"would you like to preform too?"

"OF COURSE J!" Mercedes said, hugging him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! But what about-"

"Hey Kurt! Why don't we leave them to fangirl? How about I give you the tour of the house? We forgot to do that with the all talking and pizza eating," Blaine said, cutting Mercedes's question off.

"Sure," Kurt said with a smile,"Lets go." The two of them got up and started down the hall, just barely hearing Santana yell "Wanky!" as they left the room.

After going through most of the rooms in the house, Blaine lead Kurt down the basement stairs on the far side of the house, flipping the lights on as they went down.

"This by far," Blaine said, flipping on another set of lights in the room,"my favorite part of the house."

Kurt completely understood why. The finished basement had been completely remodeled into a recording studio. The walls were painted a deep red, with pictures of broadway show posters hung with care on both sides. There was a small recording booth with walls lined with soundproofing and a glass wall that separated it from a huge panel of complicated buttons and levers that Kurt would probably never understand during the course of his lifetime.

"I can see why," Kurt said with amazement. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah, I do, I actually went to college for composing, but I sing a little too."

"Will you sing for me?" The request was out of his mouth before he even registered he was going to say it. "Ah- you don't have to if you don't wan-"

"No, it's okay," Blaine said laughing and holding up his hand to silence Kurt. "Any requests?"

"Your choice," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, walking over to a small keyboard in the corner of the room and sat down. Kurt followed suit. His hands rested on the keys for a moment as he thought about a song to play, and after a beat of waiting, he started to play the opening bars of Teenage Dream.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"Wow," Kurt breathed when he was done. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," Blaine said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He opened his mouth for a second to say something, but then closed it.

"What?" Kurt asked, obviously noticing his hesitation.

"Nothing... It's just... Do you mind if I show you around LA tomorrow, just the two of us?" He asked. "We can hit all of the touristy places and take a bunch of cheesy pictures."

"I would love to," Kurt said smiling. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, their phones beeped with the same message from Mercedes.

**Mercedes:**

**Get your white asses up here! We're going swimming!**

Both of them giggled. "Guess we better get up there, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting," Blaine said. Kurt just nodded and smiled. Blaine was the first one to get up, and Kurt followed close behind. He was suddenly glad he wasn't standing in front. This way Blaine couldn't see the stupidly large smile he had as he thought about tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **Note:**** Hey guys! A super long chapter for this week's update because I'm not sure if next week's update will be on time (sorry in advance) On the other side, my beta has been editing my older one-shots and will be posting them on the page whenever so be sure to check those out! Peace out till next time **

Early that next morning, Blaine was up and ready for the day. He was never much of a morning person, but after being on tour for so long, it felt totally normal to be up this early. He actually... enjoyed it now. He liked to hear the birds chirping when he woke up, he liked seeing the morning dew from last night's rare rainfall, and most of all, he loved the smell of fresh brewing coffee in his Keurig. This morning, he decided on black v-neck, a pair of shorts, and the same pair of black converse he wore yesterday because they were comfortable to walk in. After a glance in the mirror to fix his hair, he headed downstairs to go to the kitchen. On his way downstairs though, he was distracted by a faint voice coming from the basement door. It was a song he was unfamiliar with, and it was being sung in a soprano pitch. He followed the voice as he listened to the words of the song.

_I have a place where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._ _It's not on any chart,_

_You must find it with your heart._

_Never Never Land._

He made his way down the stairs and peaked his head around the wall to see if his suspicions were correct. Sure enough, he saw Kurt holding a script in front him and singing the words off the page. His voice sounded amazing.

_It might be miles beyond the moon,_

_Or right there where you stand._

_Just keep an open mind,_

_And then suddenly you'll find_

_Never Never Land._

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there,_

_More precious far than gold._

_For once you have found your way there,_

_You can never, never grow old._

_And that's my home where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._

_Just think of lovely things._

_And your heart will fly on wings,_

_Forever in Never Never Land._

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there,_

_More precious far than gold._

_For once you have found your way there,_

_You can never, never grow old._

_And that's my home where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._

_Just think of lovely things._

_And your heart will fly on wings,_

_Forever in Never Never Land_

When he finished, Blaine clapped slowly, making Kurt jump at the sound. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said when he realized he had startled him. "You were incredible."

"Thank you," He replied closing his script. "I thought I would get some practice in while I'm still getting over this damn time difference."

"Well, I can say it was worth it."

"Definitely," Kurt replied. "But why are you up? Wouldn't you rather be sleeping?"

"I've been on this awkward sleep schedule since I got back from tour. Can't seem to sleep in anymore, I'm actually starting to enjoy early mornings."

"Hm," Kurt said. "What time is it now?"  
Blaine pulled his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked the lock screen. "About 8 o'clock."

"Oh."

"How long have you been up?"

"About maybe an hour?" Kurt replied. "I got through about half of my lines and a few songs."

"Well, if you're done here, would you like to start our tour of LA a little early?"

"Absolutely! But food first," Kurt said with a smile. "I was waiting until you got up to eat. I planned on making breakfast."

"No need, I have a great breakfast place we can go to," he said, holding his hand out to Kurt. "Care to join me, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically and took the outstretched hand. "Lead the way."

After enjoying a delightful breakfast at a small café, the two of them got into Blaine's navigator and pulled out into the crazy streets of LA. Blaine, humming happily to a song the radio, slipped on a pair of pink sunglasses as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Pink sunglasses?"

"Hey, they're my signature look!"

"If you say so..."

"Hey," Blaine said, diverting his eyes from the ongoing morning traffic to throw him look, "like you, Kurt Hummel, the fashionista, don't have a signature look."

"I didn't say I don't have one," Kurt replied. "I'm just playfully teasing you about yours."

"Oh, okay then. Then tell me Mr. Hummel, what's your signature look? Tell the world what it want to hear."

"Easy. The way I see it, I can make any of my outfits fabulous by wearing insanely tight pants and form fitting shirts," he said, smoothing out the visibly skin tight red skinny jeans and the black and white pinstripe shirt he was wearing. He threw a playful glance in Blaine's direction, looking at him over the top of the red sunglasses that were perched on his nose.

Kurt saw Blaine swallow thickly and he contained a bubble of laugher by changing the subject. "So, where are we headed?"

"I thought we could hit up all the touristy places first. It's better to go around this time, when its not as crowded. Well, I guess it's not that much less crowded, but..." Blaine said as turned the corner and trailed off.

"Ah, you're really going to give me the LA experience, aren't you?"

"Only the best for you."

After driving for a few more miles, Blaine pulled the car into an empty parking space on the side of the road, and Kurt looked at him in confusion. "Where are we?"

"You'll see."

Blaine jumped out of the car and walked over to Kurt's side of the car, opening the door to let him out. The two of them walked to the end of the street, then turned the corner to their destination. Now, Kurt understood. They were now standing on Hollywood Boulevard, where pink tiled stars were lined down the street for a stretch of at least a few miles. There were hundreds of people swarming the streets as they took pictures in front of their favorite celebrity's stars. A few people bumped into them, and Blaine threw them dirty looks from behind his glasses.

"Feeling claustrophobic yet?" Blaine asked as they began to follow the flow of people walking.

"Please, this is nothing compared to New York,"

"Well then, let me show you what you can't see in the big city."

Blaine grabbed his hand suddenly and intertwined their fingers as if it was something he did everyday. The mere action made Kurt freeze up in surprise. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked nervously. There was a pause as Kurt took a moment to react. He glanced up at Blaine.

"Totally okay," Kurt said, his face beginning to flush red.

Blaine felt his own cheeks redden, but before he had the chance to make a total fool out of himself, Kurt was already crouching down on the ground next to a star. "Oh! It's Barbara's star! Here, take a picture of me with it, I want to send it to Rachel!"

Blaine smiled sweetly at him and pulled out his phone from his pocket to snap the photo of Kurt. He stood back up and looked at the picture with a smile, insisting that Blaine send him the copy when he had a chance. When they began walking again, Kurt was the one to take Blaine's hand before cheerfully walking down the street. Yeah, Blaine felt pretty lucky.

After they walked down Hollywood Boulevard, Blaine took them to the Hollywood sign, where he insisted that they take insanely cheesy pictures for their friends. After that, the two of them went to a couple of other stops around Hollywood. From there, Blaine piled them both back into his Navigator and drove them to Universal Studios, where they went on a tour of some major filming sets. By the time the four hour tour was over, it was nearing dinner time, and the two of them were just about starving. At that point though, Kurt had stopped asking where they were going because it was becoming clear that Blaine had everything planed out. The final destination of the day was a restaurant called Patina. The front of the building was made of metal, with glass windows lining the storefront. A man in a suit stood waiting next to the doors, and Kurt realized he was waiting on them.

"Hello again sir," The man greeted them as they exited the car. "Valet tonight?"

"Yes Adam, thank you," Blaine replied, handing him the car keys. Adam nodded as he walked over to the car. He got inside and drove away to park it. Blaine turned back towards Kurt and smiled. "Ready to go in?"

"Yes," he replied, following Blaine closely behind. Blaine held the door open for him, graciously letting him enter the restaurant first. The restaurant's atmosphere just screamed 'expensive'. The walls were lined with wood panels and dim lights. There was a woman standing behind at a very unique desk with a bright, white smile and short, fiery red hair that Kurt just knew came from a bottle (being able to tell was one of Kurt's many specialties). Blaine smiled at the woman, and she returned it as she grabbed two menus from behind the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson! Your usual table?"

"Yes Penny, that would be wonderful," Blaine replied, flashing her a smile. She nodded, gesturing for them to follow her. They made their way through the restaurant, passing by happy couples dining on french food. For some reason, lots of eyes followed the three of them as they walked past, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt wondered if there was something wrong. But he didn't get long to question it before they reached the table that was set up for them. Blaine graciously pulled out his chair for him to sit in, and Kurt smiling as he sat down. Blaine took a seat in the chair across from him. The waitress took their drink orders and the two were left alone to talk.

"Wow, this is quite the restaurant," Kurt said, letting his eyes wander over the fancy walls and tables. "Must have taken them a long time to build it."

"This place has been around for a while," Blaine said, looking up from his menu. "But I have heard that it took a lot of people to build."

"It's amazing," Kurt said as he glanced down at his own menu to looked over the food options. Lobster was listed as... An appetizer? Then he noticed that the menu had no prices on it. How expensive was this place? Before Kurt had a chance to bring it up to Blaine, Penny returned with their waters and a bottle of wine that Blaine had ordered for them.

"Have you decided on what you want to order? Or do you need more time?" She asked with that blinding white smile.

"I'll have have the lobster. And this gentleman, will have the same as me," Blaine said before he shot a glance at Kurt over his menu. "If that's okay with him."

"Ye-yeah, that'll be fine..."

"Very well then, I'll be back with those as soon as possible," she said with another bright smile as she strutted back towards the kitchen. After watching the woman disappear behind the double doors, Blaine let out a rather large sigh, and Kurt turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing... I'm just enjoying how much fun I've had with you today,"

"Oh," Kurt replied as Blaine reached for the bottle of white wine. He poured equal amounts into the two crystal glasses that had been set on the table moments ago. "I didn't think I was that interesting."

"You didn't think you were that interesting?" Blaine asked incredulously as he handed him a glass from across the table. "You're completely wrong about that."

"How so?"

"Well... You're funny, you're talented, you're easy to talk to, and you've got a fashion sense that puts designers to shame... What's not interesting about that?"

Kurt wasn't even sure how to respond to that. He felt like a deer in the headlights, the way his eyes had widened and his cheeks had turned slightly pink. "Um, wow... Thanks... You're pretty interesting yourself."

Blaine smiled at the compliment. "Why, thank you. So tell me, what made you start singing? Who was your inspiration as a child, the one you looked up to?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at the change of subject, but Blaine could see that Kurt was deep in thought about it. "My mother was who really got me started singing. Every night before she used to tuck me in at night, she would sing me a song or read me a story. My favorite book that she used to read to me was, believe it or not, Les Mis. She had seen the play before I was born, and every night she would read me a few chapters. She loved acting out the things that happened, using a French accent when people talked, singing the songs wherever she could throw them in... When I was seven, the show came to Columbus and she bought us the best seats. I remember the look on her face when she looked at me during the first number. I really couldn't help it, even at age seven, the stage was entrancing. The costuming was amazing, the songs were great, I loved the story, and I just got caught up in everything. I think my mom knew somehow... I think she knew that I would fall in love with the stage and broadway, because that's exactly what happened that day."

He paused for a moment, glancing down at the table. "She inspired me to be who I wanted to be. She told me to reach for my dream and to never let anyone get in my way. When she died that next year... I made myself a promise that I would do whatever it took to achieve my dream of being on broadway, with the lights and the stage and the music... Not just for me, but for her too. So my dad signed me up for singing lessons and dance classes, and the rest is basically history. But when I went to high school at McKinley, everything changed. There were barely any good arts programs to speak of unless you counted the cheerleading squad. The glee club was practically a nonentity, and to make things worse, being 'different' translated to daily slushie facials and random dumpster dives."

"From a young age, I knew that I was different from everyone else. I had to talk myself into believing that it didn't matter what other people said, and that I couldn't let what other people thought bother me. But it did. There was this one jock who was just relentless with letting his displaced frustration out on me. It was horrible. I didn't think I would ever be able to survive high school. I came really close to my breaking point. But then my dad got me to join a team at school, and a teacher who had won nationals when he was in high school took over the glee club. After a lot of mental debate, I decided to join. The bullying continued for me, and glee club was still kind of a joke, so bullying actually started for some of the rest of the club, but at least then I had a group of people who supported me, you know? We all got through it together. We survived. And from then on, I swore that I would never give up on my dreams, that I would make it someday. And I did."

After taking a moment to breathe, he cautiously glanced up to look at Blaine for the first time since started his rambling. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to see, but the moment he looked up, his blue eyes met the blazing hazel ones from the other side of the table. Blaine's eyes were transfixed on Kurt's. They had a sincere look in them, almost a little watery, and his pink lips were formed in a little relaxed 'o' shape.

"I'm sorry for rambling, it's just you asked a question and then I basically told you my entire life story..." Kurt trailed off and stopped when Blaine's expression didn't change.

"What?"

"It's just... wow. I think that's the most I've ever heard from you at once, let alone anyone ever. I had absolutely no idea you went through all of that."

"Well, like Kelly Clarkson says, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Kurt replied as he took a swig of his drink.

All Blaine could do was nod and take another sip of his own drink. A moment later, Penny was back with their food and he silently thanked her for breaking the tense atmosphere. The two of them ate their lobster in comfortable silence as they changed the subject to something with a lighter tone. Kurt asked some questions about Blaine's past, and he responded with as much detail as he could. Finally, once the bill was paid and they were walking outside to wait for the car, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You know, you're probably the strongest person I've ever known."

"I'm sure you've met people far more extraordinary than me," Kurt said, glancing up towards the stars that lit up the night sky.

"None that really mattered to me," Blaine said quietly, glancing down at his hand as he gently grabbed Kurt's. He heard him suck in a breath of air and saw him visibly swallow. But the moment was shattered when Blaine's black car pulled up to the front of the restaurant. They both looked at the man getting out of the car who came over to hand Blaine his keys.

"Thank you, Adam," he said politely, digging into his pocket and handing the man a five dollar bill.

"Thank you sir, and I hope you enjoyed your meal," he replied. "See you again soon."  
Blaine nodded a thank you to him before getting into the car and driving back onto the main road home. The ride back to Blaine and Jake's house was quiet, as Kurt gazed out at the window and watched the lights of the buildings and street lights pass by. There were a few occasional glances between the two of them, but when their eyes met, they were quickly diverted back in the opposite direction.

When they finally got home, Blaine could tell how physically exhausted Kurt was, and he was happy that they were home so they could finally sleep. Blaine unlocked the front door and let them both into the quiet house. It seemed that everyone had already either retreated to their rooms or gone out to do god knows what. Blaine followed Kurt down the hall to his room and Kurt stopped at the doorway.

"I had an amazing time today Blaine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think that's the most fun I've had in a while," Blaine said truthfully. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm kind of glad that we switched phones. Otherwise I would have never met you."

"I'm glad we did too," Kurt almost whispered. He glanced at Blaine's eyes as if almost to say exactly what both of them were thinking. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Blaine was already leaning and pressing his lips against Kurt's. The kiss was soft and short, but in Blaine's mind, it seemed to last forever. He rested an arm gently behind Kurt's back and signed with content. He pulled away after a moment and rested a forehead against Kurt's before letting his arm drop.

"Goodnight Kurt," he said, the words coming out as almost a whisper.

"Goodnight Blaine."

Kurt slowly backed into his guest room, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's until the door shut softly behind him and broke the connection. Blaine stood there for a moment and tried to regain his composure before turning and walking down the hall to the living room. Jake was now sitting on the couch, and the TV emitted the only light in the room. Jake turned around to look at Blaine. "How was it?"

Blaine took a seat on the couch next to him and sighed, laying his head back against the back of the sofa. "Magical."

Blaine didn't see Jake's eyebrow raised in question before he spoke up again.  
"Jake?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you think it's possible to love someone you just met?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kurt woke up a little later then he did the previous morning. He finally seeming to be getting used to the time difference. He stared up at the ceiling with a smile, letting his mind wander back to yesterday's events. He remembered all the little things, the way Blaine looked at him when he thought Kurt wasn't looking, the way their hands perfectly fit together, almost as if they were made for each other, and the endless conversation about the random things in life. And oh- that crazy wonderful kiss that he could only describe as... well, perfect. He didn't even know where to begin wrapping his mind around it, all he knew was that it felt... right. Like it was the final missing puzzle piece he didn't know he was missing. He sighed at the mere thought of it, and realized that the man who gave him that perfect kiss was only a few doors down the hall from him, potentially thinking about him right now.

That thought seemed to motivate him to get out of bed. He was up in a matter of seconds, going through yet another shortened version of his skincare regimen (he knew he was going to regret it eventually), and practically skipped over to the nightstand where he had placed his clothes with care. He pulled an outfit that he figured was acceptable for the day and glanced at the mirror to take in his appearance. His hair needed some work, which, hopefully, wouldn't take too long to fix, but a his reflection greeted him with a bright smile. The smile was certainly new to him, as it was the first time he's actually dressed up for someone else than himself, and he was surprised at how happy he was about it. He quickly styled his hair, making sure that not a hair was out of place, before exiting the room. He shut the door quietly behind him, hoping no one had heard him getting up. As he snuck down the hallway, he glanced around the corner of the living room's entrance and searched to see if anyone else was up. When he saw that no one was in the living room, he let out a sigh.

"You looking for your boy toy?"

Kurt jumped at surprise as the sound of a voice sliced through the silence in the air. He turned to see Santana leaning against the wall behind her. She was wearing high wasted shorts with a red crop top, standing in impossibly high black heels with her arms crossed and a suggestive smirk on her face.

"The three of them went down to the recording studio this morning. Apparently Jake had a last minute set change and he wanted to run a new song idea by his writers," She told him.

Kurt tried to hide the disappointment in his features as he answered, "Oh,"

"You were clearly looking forward to seeing him this morning after everything that happened last night," she continued. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself,"

"And how would you know that?" Kurt asked, slowly raising an eyebrow in question. God, he severely hoped that she hadn't been spying on them the previous day. The last thing he needed was more teasing.

"I was up early this morning and ran into him in the kitchen. He wouldn't stop going on and on about what you guys did yesterday. He's got it bad for you, Hummel."

Kurt felt himself begin to grow red. Blaine was thinking about yesterday as much as he was, and he could hardly believe it. "I can say I definitely enjoyed myself last night," he said as lightly and nonchalantly as possible.

Santana rolled her eyes and tossed him a look, clearly not satisfied with his immediate response. "Yeah right, you're going to act like that wasn't the best night of your life."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and thought about it. She was exactly right, it probably was the most magical night of his life, and if he was going to downgrade something, it certainly wasn't going to be this. "Of course it was Santana! You had to have been there! It was... spectacular, it felt like something out a movie!" And with that, Kurt spilled every detail of yesterday's events while Santana stood and listened through it all (despite her insanely tall heels). When he was finished, he let out a heavy sigh and let a dreamy look paint across his face.

"You're totally falling in love with him."

Those words seemed to cut through the fantasy he was currently having. "What?"

"I said you're-"

"No, I heard what you just said, but..."

"But what?" She countered, leaving Kurt to truly think about the situation.

"I've only been here three days, that's not enough time to fall in love with someone!"

"Come on Hummel, you've been talking to this guy day and night for a month. You get excited every time the phone rings because you think it's Blaine. Why can't you just admit that to yourself?"

He was silent for another moment. Was he really in love with a guy he just met? Before he had a chance to really think about it, the front door swung open to reveal Jake and Mercedes with bright smiles on their faces.

"You're up! I feel like I haven't seen you for days!" Mercedes squealed, wrapping Kurt in a tight hug.

"It's only been a day, Mercedes! Besides, you've been awfully busy with Jake," Kurt said suggestively, hoping she would catch on to what he was trying to say.

She smacked the side of his arm, clearly understanding what he was getting at. "Well you haven't exactly been sitting around and twiddling your thumbs, Hummel."

Before he had the chance to shoot her another sly comment, Blaine entered the open doorway, carrying an insanely large box. Just when it seemed that the box was going to fall over, Kurt rushed over to help him stabilize it.

"I could have gotten that."

"Yeah, it looked like you were going to have a great time with the broken foot you were about to get," Kurt responded as he helped Blaine set the box on the ground.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Kurt said with a small shy smile. The both of them simply gazed at each other until someone cleared their throat and interrupted them.

"Don't mean to interrupt the love fest going on between the hobbit and lady here, or, well, actually, I do, but we all have other things to get done today," Santana remarked.

Both boys rolled their eyes in annoyance and watched as Santana left the room, leaving Mercedes and Jake to follow. After the three of them were gone, Kurt spun back around to Blaine.

"So what's in that life threatening box of yours?"

"Just some sheet music. I had a pretty large collection that Jake wanted to keep at the studio, but he decided it might be put to better use here," Blaine replied as he kicked it lightly with his foot.

"I'm not sure it's physically possible for sheet music to be that heavy, Blaine."

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, let's have a look then," Kurt said, grabbing the lid and looking over its contents. Sure enough, stacks of sheet music were sitting in the cardboard box. On the top of the sheet music stacks was group picture, the same one that was the wallpaper on Blaine's phone. He reached down to have a better look at the picture. The red and black blazer wearing boys stood on stage, smiling and posing for the camera. Blaine stood front and center with a goofy smile.

Kurt smiled at the picture. "Quite the collection you have here."

"They let the senior Warblers take their favorite sheet music with them when they graduate. Most of those are my favorites from my years as a Warbler,"

Kurt sat down in the middle of the hall and leafed through the stacks of music. "You were obsessed with Bruno Mars back then, weren't you?"

"Hey, it was a phase!" Blaine said defensively, emitting a laugh from Kurt as he came down to sit next to him.

"I like Bruno Mars songs. I feel like what he writes just isn't a bunch of half-assed words for a good hit, but they actually mean something. Like... When I Was Your Man for example. It's like an apology and an acceptance speech to the person he loved. It's like his way of saying that he's accepted that things are over and he hopes that the girl gets exactly what she deserves,"

"So you like to see deeper meanings in songs?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you forget I was a composer?" Blaine remarked with a smile. "I feel like sometimes the words and the music itself are two different things. It doesn't take much to sit down, create a rhythm, and think of some stupid catchy words that'll stick to your mind, but to really write a song, it takes more then that. It all has to start with a good idea,something that inspires you, something you're passionate about. And then you have to go with it, find the words that really speak to you. And then once you have that, the music just comes to you- or at least it does for me. And then you have it, the perfect song."

Kurt was silent for a moment, "You really thought that one through."

"It's what I love. I put my trust into knowing that someday people will hear my music and see that it's more than just words and instrument riffs," Blaine said, glancing slightly up through the thick caramel lashes that shielded his eyes. The two of them sifted around through the box of sheet music in a comfortable silence, with an occasional hum from Blaine when he found a song he liked. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Kurt stopped and glanced over at Blaine, who had the sheet music for 'Animals' in his hand.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" He looked up from the music he had in his hand to look at him.

"I know this is off topic, but... I wanted to ask you something," Kurt started. "You would trust me with anything right?"

"Of course I would."

"Because I would trust you with everything I had, maybe more than I've ever trusted anyone before. You're the first person who hasn't cared about my famous best friends, you cared about me, as a person. And I want to thank you for that,"

"There's no reason to thank me for that," Blaine said, reaching over to take his hand. "I'm always going to see you for you."

Kurt smiled and glanced down at the box again. "Let's make a promise. We'll always be honest with each other, no matter what happens or how bad it may seem. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Blaine replied, giving him a peck on his forehead. "C'mon, we'd better get ready for the day."

The two of them neatly placed the sheet music back into the box, making sure not to bend anything as they shut the lid back down. Blaine insisted on carrying it himself, although Kurt put up a fair fight, and he set it down next to the staircase, hoping he would remember to attend to it later. Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand, leading him back towards the living room, where the others had finished whatever Santana had dragged them off to do and were waiting for their return. They were immediately immersed in a conversation, talking about the events for the night. But the only thing Blaine couldn't stop thinking about was the promise he made. Kurt must've been a mind reader or an empath or something to have come up with that just then.

He needed to tell the truth, the sooner, the better.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Hours later, the five of them were scattered around the house getting ready for the concert that they were due to leave for soon. Blaine was rummaging through his closet, trying to find the black combat boots that he knew were somewhere behind his clothes. Finally, after pulling back his Dalton blazer (he got a little nostalgic sometimes), he found them and tossed his blazer in a heap in the back. He grabbed his boots happily and pulled them quickly, not bothering to tie the laces tightly. Before he had a chance to check his appearance in the mirror, his phone began to ring in the corner of the room. He walked over to the desk and glanced at the caller id before answering it.

"Blaine."

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. You know Mercedes and Jake are hosting a show tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course I do," he replied

"I thought it would be a good idea to for you to perform one of the songs you're working on. Are any of them close to being finished?"

"Well I just finished one, but-"

"Great, do you have an arrangement?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Can you get the set up to Adam? Hopefully it's-"

"Max, can I interrupt?" Blaine asked. When he didn't hear an answer, he continued, "If this was any other opportunity, I would be all over this, but this is not the best time."

"Why is that, Blaine?"

"Because, there's someone here who means a lot to me, but he doesn't know that side of me. He doesn't know that I'm 'Blaine Anderson, new and upcoming recording artist.' And, if you don't mind sir, I would like to keep it that way, at least until I find a good time to tell him."

"Okay, let me get this straight, you've been seeing someone for what, two months give or take, and you expect me to believe that he doesn't have the slightest clue about who you are?"

"I, um, it's complicated?" he replied. "I swear it's weirder from my perspective."

"Well Blaine, I'm sorry but I can't let you pass this opportunity up. I'm doing this for your own good. Perform tonight or I'm dropping you from the label."

"What!?" he asked incredulously. The shock of his manager's words hit him like a brick wall. "Why?"

"This show could be a building block for not just Jake, but for you too. I let you go on the tour because you promised that you would show me your full potential, and that you could make it as an artist. You've shown me that and now it's just a matter of following through with it."

Blaine was silent for a moment. Was this seriously happening right now?

"What's your decision Blaine?"

"Fine. I'll do it," he answered shortly. "See you tonight."

"That's the Blaine Anderson I know. See you tonight up on the stage."

The line went dead, and only a loud buzzing noise was left to confirm that the phone call had actually happened. Blaine locked his phone with a click and let it slide out of his hand and onto the bed, where he promptly sat down in silence. He thought he heard a creak in the hallway outside his room but, it the sound was gone as quickly as it had come, and only silence remained. Blaine couldn't believe his luck, his manager was actually forcing him to perform at the concert. Not only did the guy only get around to telling this ON THE NIGHT OF THE SHOW, but he was making Blaine do it at the worst possible time. He groaned, falling back onto his bed to stare at the white ceiling above him.

Well, shit.

.o.O.o.O.o.

There were several things Blaine loved about the concerts he performed at on tour. He loved meeting the supportive fans, he loved the rush of adrenaline, and most of all, he loved when the last note rang out and the last word was sung, because it would end with the audience's cheers of encouragement. Those cheers made him feel like he and his talent were worth something, and they gave him the courage to keep singing and continue doing what he loved to do.

Why couldn't he have any of that courage now?

There was always one downside to the tour though. No matter where they went, none of them ever got any privacy. They always seemed to be in the path of some paparazzi or some huge group of fans whenever they left to do something. And as well as they all seemed to be able to handle it, sometimes it got WAY too out of hand. That was why Blaine loved performing in LA. Yes, the paparazzi still followed their every move, but it wasn't as insane. People in LA were so used to seeing celebrities go to malls and restaurants that they just stopped caring. Which was a good thing for Blaine, who liked to enjoy his time walking around the craziness that was LA (which actually wasn't as crazy as everyone made it out to be).

Blaine was smiling and clapping as Mercedes finished up her last number for the night. She blew the crowd a kiss and waved, "Thank you LA! Until next time!"

The music died down and automatically a background track played like it did between each performance set. Blaine knew that he needed to get backstage so he could get ready, but he still hadn't told Kurt the truth yet. With a deep breath, he made the decision to go look for Kurt. Before he had a chance to take a step though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the face of his manager, Max.

"C'mon, you've got to get backstage," Max said earnestly.

Blaine tried to protest, but Max cut him off. Blaine let out the breath he had been about to use. He willingly followed Max back around the corner and up the stairs behind the main stage to where Mercedes was standing.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked.

"No, I didn't get the chance," he answered. "God, this is harder than when I was coming out to my parents. This shouldn't even be that hard, I just have to rip the band-aid off..."

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you, you don't want him to get upset. You should know though, this might hurt him more now that the way it's coming up is from you going up on that stage and singing songs you've written."

"I know, but what choice do I have?"

"I guess it can't be helped."

Blaine heart dropped as he heard the third voice that filled the room. He turned slowly to see Kurt standing there with one of Blaine's own own EP's in hand. He held it up as he spoke, "A little girl asked me if I could get Blaine Anderson to sign this for her. Since she had seen pictures of the two of us out on our date yesterday."

"Kurt-"  
"Save it, Blaine," he said, cutting Blaine off. "I heard your phone call earlier. You know, I don't know what makes me feel stupider, the fact that I didn't realize you were a celebrity, or the fact that you were actually trying to hide it from me. My best friends are Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. We've been talking to each other for two months now, and you HAD to have known that I wouldn't treat you any different when I found out you were famous. Why would you lie to me like that?"

"I didn't lie..."

"But you didn't tell me the truth either!" Kurt shot back, his eyes already clearly beginning to water and his voice starting to shake. "I've told you everything, more than my best friends, my parents, more than anyone I know. And what do I know about you? That you're friends with Jake Miller, and you were once a little boy at Dalton Academy in a glee club with big dreams of making it in this world as a singer. You just conveniently left out that you HAD made it already, that you're basically the music industry's next big thing."

Kurt wavered for a moment, watching every little moment on Blaine's face as the silence rang out. "Why did you lie to me? I wouldn't care that the whole country has your songs on their playlists, but if you would hide something this huge about yourself from me, how could I ever trust you?"

The question came out as almost a whisper, and his voice trembled as a single tear ran down his face. The question tore a hole through Blaine's heart, and he was unable to respond. Kurt wiped the tear away and pulled on a straight face. "Okay then."

"Kurt... please..."

Kurt turned away, dropping the CD case and letting it crash to the ground, the sound making a defining crack in the silence. Blaine watched as he disappeared down the stairs and around the corner until he was out of sight, leaving Blaine to face the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

There had only been a handful of truly memorable moments in Kurt's life, some of them being his glee club winning Nationals, his acceptance into NYADA, and moving to New York. Then there were the memorable moments that he would rather not remember, like when his mom died, when his dad had a heart attack, when the glee club disbanded.

This moment topped the metaphoric cake.

When he walked by Blaine's room earlier that day, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He respected that phone calls were private, but he couldn't stop himself when he heard what Blaine was saying. It wasn't everyday you had the rug pulled from under you and heard that the person you considered a great friend was deliberately lying to you about a big part of their identity. The thing he didn't understand though, was that Blaine knew that two of his best friends are famous, so why did he feel the need to lie him being a celebrity? He had hoped that once the call was finished, Blaine would come and find him to tell him what was going on. But then an hour, two hours passed, and Blaine still hadn't shown any sign of saying anything. Kurt was growing more and more upset. Why wasn't he saying anything?

So by the time the little blond girl with the pure blue eyes pleaded with Kurt to get Blaine to sign her cd, he had reached his boiling point. To make it worse, it was like a punch in the gut to walk backstage to find Blaine talking about about the situation to Mercedes of people. By then he wasn't sure what upset him most, the fact that Blaine tried so hard to keep his celebrity status a secret, or the fact that his best friend from high school knew the truth and kept it from him.

After confronting Blaine, he felt that he needed to get out of there, to get away from everything that he felt was collapsing around him. He managed to find the car service that brought them to the concert and asked the driver drop him back at the house. He left without a word, not even to Santana, who Kurt figured probably knew too. Only when the sound of the tires spinning on the gravel road had been going for a few minutes and the concert venue had become a small dot on the dark horizon did he finally allow the tears spill. He felt like he had no control of his feelings, and at this point he wasn't even sure what exactly it was he was crying about. He didn't think he could be this blind, this stupid not to realize what was going on.

He had spent MONTHS talking to Blaine, having endless conversations about everything and nothing at all. There were so many times he felt truly connected to Blaine, like Blaine was the only one in the world who really understood him, and like he was the only one Kurt ever understood. Blaine had had all the opportunities in the world to casually let it slip that he was a celebrity, but he kept it a secret. What did that say about him?

Maybe he really didn't feel as strongly for Kurt as Kurt did for him.

The sleek black car stopped in front of the house he had become so familiar with during the past three days, and he thanked the driver and asked for him to wait for a moment. He stepped out of the car and headed straight for the front door, searching his pockets for the spare key Jake had given him in case he was ever at the house alone. Unlocking the door, he entered the house and let the door slam behind him. He neglected to lock it as he proceeded to walk straight towards his guest room and began to pack. He didn't even bother to fold his clothes as he shoved them into his suitcase since he knew he only had so much time before everyone would be home, and he decided that he didn't want to be there when they did. After gathering all of his clothes, he went into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries, making sure not to leave anything behind. With the reassuring sound of the suitcase zipper slicing through the silence of the house, he picked the suitcase up off the bed and set it down on the ground.

He glanced around the room one last time before he left, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Something caught his eye from the far side of the room, and he went over to look at it. The long mirror standing over the desk had a picture taped to it. He pulled it off the mirror to get a better look at it. It was from their date, the time they had taken pictures with the Hollywood sign in the distance. Blaine had insisted that they do it, he'd said he wanted to have memories of their first time out in the crazy streets of LA. The picture of their smiling faces made Kurt wonder if those smiles would ever return. He let out a sigh and opened the top drawer of the dresser, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He began to write out a message, and when he was finished, he folded it, wrote out the names of everyone who would be coming back from the concert later, and taped it to the mirror where the picture had been. He glanced down at the photo in his hand, debating about what to do with it. After a moment, he tucked it into the front pocket of his suitcase.

Pulling out his phone, he began looking for a flight to New York set to leave in a few hours. It wasn't hard to find one, but before he pushed the "book flight" button, his fingers hovered in hesitation. At the last second, he changed the destination of his flight and booked it. And with that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and exiting the house.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Thank you LA! Enjoy the rest of your night!" Blaine yelled into the mic as he waved to he crowd before heading backstage. He hated himself for preforming after what happened, but he didn't have much of a choice. His job was on the line and he hoped Kurt could understood that. He glanced around the backstage area, searching to see if Kurt was anywhere to be found. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Santana walking towards him.

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around her in case he missed Kurt walking in.

"He left."

He refocused on her. "What do you mean he left?"

"I saw him getting into a car after you went out on stage."

"Did he say anything to you before he left?" Blaine pushed.

"No, but he was walking pretty quickly in those skinny jeans, so he must have been in a hurry," she replied as she pulled out her phone. "Do you know why he would've gone?"

"He found out the truth, but not directly from me."

"Nice going Hobbit!" She said smacking him on the arm, "C'mon grab your stuff, he couldn't have gone far."

"What about Mercedes? Jake is about to go on."

"We'll call them on the way, now let's go!" she snapped as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out toward the cars. They waited for another car to pick them up, seeing as Kurt took the car that brought them here. After waiting a good half hour, another car pulled up and they got inside, telling the driver to step on it. They were back at the house not more then 20 minutes later, thanking the driver and rushing inside the house.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, Santana echoing his calls. "Go check his room, I'll go walk around the house.

She nodded leaving him to head upstairs. He searched the numerous rooms, all to find them empty and exactly how he had left them. He was about to head into another room when he heard Santana's voice ringing out from downstairs. "Blaine, you might want to see this."

He rushed down the stairs and into Kurt's room where Santana was standing. She gestured to the piece of notebook paper taped to the mirror with his name and Mercedes. He pulled it off the glass and unfolded it.

_Don't worry about me, I just needed to get away. Don't try to come and find me, I'm safe and when I'm ready, I'll come back and find you. -Kurt_

He took a look around the room, realizing that all of Kurt's belongings were missing, and it only made Blaine feel worse about the situation. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. It sounded like Kurt didn't want to be bothered and quite frankly, Blaine didn't want to push him away more then he already had.

"What did it say?" Santana asked. Blaine handed her the letter. He watched her read it and looked on as her expression changed to one empathy for him.

"He's gone," he said sadly. "It's all my fault."

It was all his fault. The lie pushed Kurt away after he had worked so hard to get him here. He only had one question:

Where was he now?

.o.O.o.O.o.

It was the early hours of the morning by the time the plane landed at its destination. The sun was rising, and the sky was painted a beautiful orange-red that streamed through the window of the plane. Kurt, who had been resting his head against the window, was awoken by the sound of the flight attendant's voice saying that they would be landing soon and mentioning some other details about their destination. He rubbed his eyes lightly, in an attempt to wake himself up from the quick nap he had taken. The flight had been delayed, making the wait longer than it should've been, and by the time he boarded the flight, he had no idea what time it really was. Now that he was on the east coast again, the time zones were screwing with his senses.

When the plane finally landed and people were leaving the plane, he turned on his phone to check the time. It was almost 6am which put him at 3am like it was in LA. No wonder he was so tired. He rolled his suitcase through the airport, stopping at a Starbucks to get some coffee in an attempt to wake up a little more. The girl who took his order looked at him a beat longer than usual before telling him the price of his drink. She probably didn't think he noticed, but it had been painfully noticeable. Then he realized that other people, mostly teenage girls, were throwing glances at him too, and it took him a minute to understand why. They recognized him. After all, he was dating Blaine Anderson.

Or at least he had been.

With that realization, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the airport as quickly as possible. He went to baggage claim and retrieved his bags quickly before heading out the doors and walking outside to where cabs were awaiting for people to get in. He made his way over one of the unusual orange looking cabs (making him miss New York's classic yellow ones) and got inside. He rattled off an address and waited for the cab to pull out of the airport. Thankfully, the driver easily complied with his location and began making his way to the destination. Kurt glanced out the window as the airport disappeared into the distance and was replaced by highway scenery as they got closer to the sleepy town.

After a good twenty minutes, the familiar streets he had gotten so used to seeing every day growing up became visible and brought back memories of his childhood. He passed the old dance studio his mother used to take him to every Sunday, the coffee shop he used to go to after glee club with his friends, and even his old high school. A quick glimpse revealed that the parking lot was empty and quiet, and it almost set him on edge. Finally, the man turned into his old neighborhood and he watched as the driver pulled into the driveway of a light blue house on the corner of the street. He thanked the man, giving him a tip for driving him so far, and got out the cab with his suitcase in hand.

He stood in the driveway for a moment, just staring at the house before walking up to the front door and knocking loudly making sure that he was heard. He stood there in silence for a moment, knowing it would take a while for someone to come downstairs. Finally, after a second round of knocking, the door swung open.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Finn stood in the doorway, looking disheveled and clearly half asleep. He scratched his neck in confusion at the sight before him before moving to one side, allowing Kurt to enter. The house was still dark, Kurt assumed that everyone was still asleep. His suspicions were confirmed when Finn quietly shut the front door with a click.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away," Kurt replied. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I've just had an insane couple of days."

"Is everything okay?"

"No... not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked, leading him into the kitchen. The small kitchen hadn't changed the slightest since the last time he had come down for christmas. A small round table still stood in the corner of the kitchen away from the appliances that were pushed against the wall. He noticed a pot of coffee was brewing in the corner of the kitchen, the smell of the dark roast filling his nose and reminding him of his early mornings during his time in Lima. Finn gestured for him to sit down at the table as he walked over to the coffee maker and reached for two coffee mugs from the cupboard above him. Kurt made himself comfortable, letting his head fall on top of the table as he watched Finn pour the hot liquid into the mugs. When he was done, he came over to the table and set a mug in front of Kurt before sitting down in the seat across from him.

"What time do you have to be at the shop?"

"An hour or so, but it doesn't matter. I can get someone to fill in for me. Now, don't change the subject and tell me what the hell made you fly all the way from New York without a phone call. And don't tell me it's nothing because I know you. If you really just wanted to talk you would have just called me."

Kurt flashed him a small smile, and took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the way it went down his throat smoothly and warmed his stomach. Finn was right, and Kurt hated that he was right. The only thing that had been running though his mind for the past eight hours was the look on Blaine's face all week as he laughed and smiled through everything, even though he had something to hide. "It's not nothing, it's just…. complicated, to say the least."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have time," Finn said, taking a sip of his coffee and making eye contact in a way that showed Kurt he had Finn's undivided attention.

Kurt sighed, glancing down at the contents of his coffee mug. "How did you know that you were really in love with Rachel?"

The question caught Finn by surprise, leaving a curious look on his face. "I don't know to be completely honest... Wait- yeah, I do know. It's kind of hard to explain, but the first time I met her, I thought she was completely insane. But she felt different, she wasn't like Quinn or any other girl that I knew. She wasn't bitchy or demanding... Well, maybe a little demanding, but that's beside the point. The point is, from that moment, she stayed stuck to my mind. No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that I was in love with Quinn, and I was supposed to be with her and only her, I still had that feeling that maybe, _maybe _that wasn't the case. At some point, I had to face that I felt something for Rachel. I knew that it was risky, and I didn't know if it was going to work out or if I was going to loose everything I had with both of them, friendship or more than friendship. But I told myself that risk was worth it, and I went for it. It was the best decision I ever made."

Kurt was quiet as he averted his eyes from Finn's gaze. "I've been feeling the same way about someone. We had been talking for months and he was so sweet and funny and down to earth... He even took me on the best date ever, with goofy pictures and a fancy dinner and everything... But then he kept something from me, something really big, but at the same time really small... He made a promise to never lie to me, but then he did, and now..." He broke off for a moment to compile his thoughts. "… Now I just don't know what to do."

"Did he lie for a good reason?"

"I mean, maybe? I can kind of see why he did it. He wanted me to see him for who he really was," Kurt said, finally looking up from his mug to look at Finn.

"Look, this is up to you. You don't have to take my advice, but apparently this was serious enough to make you to fly in all the way from the big city. If he felt the need to lie to you, he probably felt really strongly about his reason. It sounds to me like he went through a lot of trouble to make sure things went absolutely perfect with you. And if someone puts out that much effort, they're worth fighting for."

Kurt didn't say anything, he simply glanced back down at the coffee that was beginning to grow cold in his hands. "He is really special to me."

"Just give Blaine a chance to fix things. Don't let this one little thing destroy the your chance at happiness."

Kurt's head shot up to look at Finn in shock. "How did you know his name was Blaine…?"

"C'mon, it's all over Twitter," Finn said as Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "And Rachel is pretty invested in your love life. She knows everything."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment. Finn reached over the table to pat his arm. "Whatever you decide to do, just really think it through, 'kay?"

"I will."

Finn got up from the table, grabbing his now empty coffee mug and taking it over to the sink. "How long are you staying for? You are staying, right? Seeing as it looks like you've packed for a year."

"I don't know," Kurt answered truthfully.

"Well, you're welcome here. Make sure to tell Burt and Carol you're going to be here before you go and venture off though," Finn said as he got up and began heading down the hallway. "I've gotta get ready for work. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on, I'll explain myself to them when they wake up," Kurt replied.

Finn nodded as he disappeared down the hall and up the stairs. Kurt was left alone downstairs to think. And boy did he have things to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi guys! This week's chapter is here! Just a heads up, I might not be able to post next week. I hope you'll enjoy this week's chapter though! **

About a week later, Blaine still hadn't heard anything from Kurt about his whereabouts. Mercedes and Santana were still there, since they had a few weeks before their flight home, but Blaine had assumed that once Kurt collected himself, he would at least tell one of the girls about what he had been doing. If either of them had heard anything though, they definitely weren't rushing to tell him. Blaine felt absolutely horrible about everything, he hated that he even been lying in the first place. Looking back now, he wasn't even sure what he was thinking. He remembered something he and his fellow Warblers used to say, "it's always better to tell the truth, than to lie and dig yourself a hole so deep, it's impossible to get out."

He wished he had followed his own advice.

To make matters worse, Max had been cracking down on him to finish the songs that were supposed to be on the album faster then expected, and Blaine found himself sitting in his basement for hours at a time trying to get some words on the paper. At that very moment, it seemed impossible. That wasn't to say that he didn't have anything to say, believe me, he did, but he really only had one thing occupying his mind. Not to mention, everyone seemed to be very aware of what was going on. At this point, millions of people knew that some kind of the scandal had happened his life. At the very least, they knew that he had been somehow involved with Kurt, although most people could only make speculations. He had only later realized that paparazzi had been following them during their date just a little over a week ago. He had seen the pictures, and if he had been on the outside looking in, he himself would have clearly seen that there was something there. The people closer to him saw how much this was affecting him, but none of them really knew how to help him, so they continued as normal and pushed Blaine to get back to work. They made their efforts to help him move on somewhat until Kurt came to terms with the situation.

Early Monday morning, almost a week after the incident, Blaine was sitting out on the steps leading to the patio, watching the sun rise over the backyard of his gated community when he heard the sliding of the glass door open behind him. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see Santana in sweatpants and a tank top, the most casual clothing he had ever seen her wear. She sent him a smile, walking over to him with a coffee mug in each hand. She carefully sat down the next to him on the stop, handing him one of the mugs.

"Morning," he said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Morning B," she replied. "How's life?"

He threw her a unamused glance. "Sorry, not a good choice of words."

He hummed in reply, looking back at the sunrise that was already starting to give the sky an orange glow.

She was silent for a moment, staring off into space. Blaine could only assume she was thinking about something. "Care to share?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"Because he asked me not to say anything."

This comment seemed to wake him up more than the coffee did. "Kurt? Did he contact you?"

"Yeah," she said. "He wanted to know if I was in on this whole thing. I told him I only figured out what was going on after I got here and Mercedes made me swear not to say anything."

"Oh."

"He's in Lima, visiting his parents and his brother Finn."

The name was familiar, Kurt had mentioned him to Blaine quite often. He had also heard lots of stories about Lima, some good, some not so good. "Why did he come to you and not Mercedes?"

"I probably looked like the only one who wasn't deliberately keeping a secret from him, which, I guess, was half true," she said, sipping her coffee as she glanced back at the sky.

The silence returned as Blaine looked back towards the the now rising sun. It was a golden orange, slowly brightening the world around them. He smiled at how wonderful the sight was, and he wondered if Kurt saw something similar when he woke up this morning. He sighed sadly, taking another sip of his coffee and turning back to Santana.

"What should I do now?"

The question left Santana quiet for a moment. But she seemed to collect her thoughts and she looked back at him. "Look, Kurt can be a snobby, stuck up, annoying little brat. Sometimes he's as bad as Rachel Berry. They both throw a fit when something goes wrong in their perfect little world, they go off on their own for a while, and then they come back with a new attitude and a new outlook on life."

"But…?"

"... But the thing about Kurt, is that despite how similar they can be, he's different. It takes a lot for him to getting really upset and to stay that way. But when he does, it's because it meant a lot to him, that it was really personal. Kurt cares a lot about you, I can vouch for that, but you've really hurt him. As sick as your puppy love is, it means something to both of you. Kurt cares about you too much to let you go that easy, but he's waiting for you to give him a reason to not give up whatever this thing is between the two of you."

"So what you are saying is-."

"What I am saying is, you need to do something amazing to show lady Hummel you're worth fighting for," she finished, staring at him intensely. "Are you worth fighting for?

He stared back at her, thinking long and hard about his decision. "Yes."

"Then do something about it, lover boy," she said, smacking him reassuringly on the arm before getting up and heading back inside the house, to leave him alone to think. Blaine smiled to himself as he reviewed the conversation. He knew exactly what to do. He was going to win Kurt back- no matter what it took.

Early Monday morning, Kurt was already awake and making breakfast for the members of his family, who were still fast asleep upstairs. He assumed that they would be getting up soon, seeing as it was nearing 6am and everyone in the household had a job that needed to be tended to soon. Kurt was just setting a pot of coffee on the table when he heard big feet clomping down the stairs. A fully dressed and sleepy looking Finn stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Kurt greeted happily as he hummed a song he had begun rehearsing yesterday. He was quite happy with the progress he had made with memorizing the songs, as well as the lines. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to know he had done something right this past week.

Finn sent him a grumpy look as he slouched down into a kitchen chair and looked sadly down at his empty mug. Kurt rolled his eyes and poured some hot coffee into the cup, as he watched Finn's face light up for a moment. "How are you so cheerful right now? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I'm used to being up early. NYADA loves to drive us insane with early classes," Kurt replied, pouring a mug for himself before setting it down on the table and checking on the bacon that was frying on the pan.

"Something smells wonderful!"

Kurt turned to see Carole entering the room, dressed in her uniform with a smile on her face.

"Thanks! There's waffles on the table if you want some."

"Well, don't mind if I do," Burt said as he entered the kitchen, eyeing the bacon that Kurt was pealing off the pan and setting onto a plate. Kurt pulled the plate away from Burt's grabbing hands, the action leaving a grumpy look on his face.

"Only one piece for you dad, you know it's not good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Burt mumbled, taking a seat at the table with the rest of the family and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much," Kurt said. "I just thought I'd spend the day reviewing."

"C'mon Kurt, you've barely left the house this whole time you've been here!" Burt said. "Go out and do something for god's sake! Maybe you should pay the new Glee club a visit."

The thought enticed Kurt. It wasn't a bad idea, maybe he could pay a little visit to his old school. After a moment of thinking, he answered, "Sure, why not?"

After he finished breakfast, Kurt grabbed the keys to his father's truck and left the house. He let himself go into auto pilot, remembering his old morning drives with the girls on the way to school. They would catch up on new gossip and sing obnoxiously loud to songs that were popular on the radio at the time. As hard as it was for him in high school, the morning drive was one of the few things he actually enjoyed. By the time he pulled into the parking lot of the school, the memories of his past were already coming back to him. He caught a glimpse of a trash bin in the corner of the parking lot. The one in which, ironically, his stepbrother and his friends used to toss him in every morning after the slushie facials. Looking back now, it was almost funny how everything seemed to have inevitably led him to the success he had now. He was almost thankful for it, but, to say he wouldn't change the past if he could, would be a total and utter lie. He parked in the nearest available parking spot, making sure it was away from any teens that might feel the need to do something stupid, and climbed out of the car. The parking lot was already starting to fill up as kids began to arrive at school, some were already standing around outside and talking to their friends. Once again, he was greeted with stares from countless teens. Whether it was because he wasn't known here or because EVERYONE knew who he was, he wasn't sure. He suddenly wondered if this was really such a good idea after all.

He glanced up at the sign that was proudly hung above the school doors. Big, bold words spelled out "William McKinley High School for the Arts". Kurt smiled, the school had clearly undergone some major changes. After pulling though with yet another big victory at Nationals, despite almost not having enough people to join, the school board had decided that this group of kids had potential and created what people around the country were calling "the best damn preforming arts school in the country". He was be proud to say he went to McKinley, even if it was back when the glee club was only five people singing show tunes (and not very well, he might add). He was one of the founding members, and when he looked back at his time here, he found it was worth it to be able to stand there and reminisce.

After spending a considerable amount of time just staring at the sign, he finally entered the school. The hallway was already considerably busy with students hurrying to get everything they needed to get to class. Most of them had sheet music and small instruments in cases, while others were leaned against the lockers getting math books and other core class materials. He descended down the hallway, returning glances from the students who stared and sending them small nods and smiles. Once he turned the corner, he was met with the doors that enclosed the original choir room. There was a small plaque on the side on the wall that read "New Directions Choir Room". Above it was a picture of his original Glee club, and he smiled as he locked eyes with his younger self, who was smiling into the camera. He remembered the day it was put there. He and everyone else had been called in for a send off since most of them would be leaving that year. That was one of the best memories of his senior year, aside from winning Nationals, of course. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see his old glee club coach standing behind him. His smile grew wide as he was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Good to see you Kurt!" Mr. Shuester said as he pulled away to get a better look at Kurt.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Schue! Or should I say, Mr. Principal?" Kurt said, emitting a small laugh. When the school was turned into a preforming arts school, Mr. Schue had been offered the job as the head of the school. Though he wasn't teaching any of the show choirs, he was happy in his position and made sure that groups were put with amazing teachers.

He laughed in response, clapping his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I see New York has been treating you well, Mr. Broadway star! I heard from Rachel that you were cast a lead!"

"Yeah, I have! It's been a crazy couple of days- weeks to say the least. That's why I'm back in Lima. I figured it would be a good idea to get back to my roots for a while before I returned to the craziness that is my life now."

"Well, while you're here, would you care to give the New New Directions a pep talk? They're leaving for Nationals tomorrow, and I hear they're a little nervous," he said, gesturing to the closed doors. Through the closed windows, he could see that the group was already in the room, sitting in their chairs and doing various things.

"I would be honored," Kurt replied. He let Mr. Shue push the doors to the room open and allowed Kurt enter before him. He was once again greeted with a flood of stares as he made his way into the room. Upon entering, however, he made eye contact with a familiar face. It was of one of his old friends, Sam Evans, the new coach of the New Directions. When he saw Kurt, he smiled and got up to hug him.

"Kurt Hummel, good to see you man! It's been too long!"

"It really has. How have you been?" Kurt asked as they broke the hug.

"Great! I've been coaching the best glee club in the country! What about you?"

"You know, crazy here and there, the usual with me."

"Glad to hear it," Sam said. "Here to give us a pep talk before we head out tomorrow?"

"Yes actually," Kurt replied with a smile. "It wouldn't hurt to pass on some old wisdom to the newbies."

Sam chuckled in response and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! We've got a very special guest here today! This is Kurt Hummel, one of my buddies who was a member of the New Directions before glee club was cool. He's here to say some words to get us ready for Nationals. Whenever you're ready Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded at him in response before walking towards the center of the floor. The room went quiet. "Hey everyone! So, I stand before you as an alumnus and a brother of this amazing group, created by the hard work and dedication of one Mr. Will Schuester," he said, gesturing to the corner of the room where Mr. Shue was standing. "Now, most of you might not know how this Glee club came to be. You see, before McKinley was an amazing preforming arts school with amazing facilities and connections, we were a tiny little normal public school in the middle of nowhere. The Glee club barely existed, and it was being run by a creepy teacher who later turned out to become a drug dealer. But then one day, something amazing happened. A student reported that teacher for inappropriate touching, and he got fired. Now, despite how that sounds, it opened up the chance for an underpaid Spanish teacher to step up and decide that he wanted to take over the barely-existing Glee club. There was a total of five of us who signed up for auditions, and six of us in the club by the end of that first day. I'm not going to lie, we weren't exactly great. But as much as we all doubted it would work out, Mr. Shue never let us give up. And after a lot of failures and lessons, our group got bigger and better, and eventually the New Directions reached the point that it's at now.

"My best memory from my time here was from my senior year, when I was standing up on that stage in Chicago, holding a first place trophy with my teammates at Nationals. It was the crowning moment of all of our hard work that finally paid off. It was magical," he said, looking around the room at each person. "And you guys are going to know exactly what I'm talking about. You've got the best principal you could ask for, and a killer coach who's gotten you past sectionals and regionals. You've got this." He had a smile on his face when he finished, and a silence fell over the room.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a small girl spoke up from the back.

"What if we don't win?"

He sent her small smile and repeated her question. "What if you don't win?"

She nodded with an intense look in her eyes. He thought for a moment before pulling up an empty chair from the front row, sitting down. "One of the many things I learned here, probably one of the most important things, is that it doesn't have to be about winning or losing. To quote of of my best friends, Rachel Berry, 'Being a part of something special doesn't make you special, something is special because you're a part of it.' Winning Nationals was special to me because I was a part of something extraordinary, and because I was doing something I loved with the people that mattered the most to me. Yes, winning would be amazing, but either way, in the end, you did something amazing with people who you'll remember for the rest of your life."

No one said a word as they listened intently to everything Kurt said. After a moment of everyone exchanging glances, he began to speak once more. "My best advice to you going into Nationals, don't worry too much. I know for a fact that you have been working like crazy to prepare an amazing set. You guys have gone through a lot to get here, and you've all felt the ups and downs of winning and losing. You guys are tough, and all you have to do on stage is be confident. Through everything, you have to put your trust in each other and know that the others will be there to catch you if you fall. You to have put aside any of your differences to work together and really become a team with a strong bond. I know you're going to do well, and if you believe you can do it, you can. And with that, I'd like to do something that's been a tradition since my days a McKinley High glee club member. You guys should be well acquainted with it. Everyone gather around here."

Everyone did as he said, climbing down from the risers to huddle around Kurt, even Mr. Schue and Sam. "Okay everyone, hands in and shout 'AMAZING' on the count of three, okay?" They all nodded, and everyone put a hand in towards the middle of the circle.

"One… Two… Three! AMAZZZINGGGGG!


	11. Chapter 11

**Editor's Note: Hi guys! This is the beta for "The Switch," Assasin8! I just noticed that there were some formatting issues with a lot of the previous chapters, and I just went back and corrected (hopefully all of) them. Hopefully you guys didn't get six-hundred chapter updates... At any rate, KlaineHugs worked hard to get this chapter out on time, so we hope you enjoy the chapter! **

After leaving McKinley that afternoon (he had decided to stay and help out during the day), he was left with a feeling of happiness in his chest. It felt amazing to put those kids in a mindset that hopefully would push them towards a National title. But along with that moment of happiness, he also had an epiphany. He meant what he said when he talked about putting all of their differences aside to really trust each other. That had been one of his strongest beliefs in high school, and following that principle had landed him with the most amazing friends. Sure, there was still fighting, but they always seemed to be able to push past it, not let it push them away but let it pull them closer together.

After a lot of thinking, Kurt began to better understand exactly why he had been so upset. Kurt really hated when someone lied to him. He didn't understand why lying was easier then just telling someone the truth. He knew lies tore people apart, he'd seen it first hand with Finn and Quinn in sophomore year. But even if he understood all too well the consequences of lying, he could also understand why people would do it. Kurt knew Blaine just wanted Kurt to see him for him. That's how Kurt felt in high school, so he could empathize. He wanted people to see him as Kurt Hummel, not just "that weirdly dressed gay kid in glee club." Maybe that was the problem, he understood the situation so well that he was almost upset he blew up so badly. At the time he had simply been too angry to give it much thought, but hell, he knew better than anyone else how it must feel for a celebrity to try and have a normal life.

Look at Mercedes for example. He'd met so many of Mercedes' "friends" who simply came and went. He remembered countless conversations he'd had with her about some bitch of a friend she who had gone behind her back, saying awful things her, using her name to to get into places, going to magazines with scandalous false stories because they got mad at her... He felt more horrible with each one she talked about, and he wasn't even the one being betrayed. Kurt thought about what he should do about the whole Blaine thing. Could everything be fixed if he called Blaine straightened everything out? But then Kurt thought about the way he acted when he stormed out. He disappeared and left with nothing but a vague note. If anything, Blaine might not want to talk to HIM...

He decided not to do make any moves just yet, since he knew on the surface that they were both still pretty upset. But still, he knew he had to do something EVENTUALLY. Every day Kurt was radio silent, it probably hurt Blaine too. He would do something, he wasn't sure what, but he had decided Blaine was worth it, and hopefully Blaine thought the same about him. When he finally pulled into the driveway of his house, he parked the car and headed inside with a clear mental picture of exactly what he wanted. When he entered the kitchen, Finn was already home and laying across the couch, watching a movie he'd probably already seen hundreds of times before. Kurt set his bag down on the table with a clunk, and Finn turned around to look at him.

"Hey, how was Glee today?"

"Great," Kurt said as he walked over to sit on the couch next to him. "They're leaving for Nationals in New York tomorrow morning."

"New York, New York," Finn said with a sigh and a faint smile. "One hell of a town."

"You're telling me," Kurt said. "You're the reason we lost Nationals that year."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, we killed those numbers!" Finn shot back and all Kurt could do was laugh in reply.

When the two of them finished their laughing fits, Kurt fell quiet as he regained his senses. "Why did you give up on her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you follow her to New York?"

Finn thought for a moment as he turned down the volume of the TV and turned back towards Kurt. "I don't know. It just... didn't feel right yet, you know? Like I felt like, maybe, if it was meant to be, it would happen. I didn't want to weigh her down. Rachel's living her dream right now, and I don't think she's ready to have me back into her insane life right now. Both of us want to be ready before we do anything we might regret."

Kurt nodded, "Makes sense."

The two of them simply stared at each other until out of the blue, Finn got up and pulled Kurt up with him. "What are you doing?"

"I'M not doing anything, but YOU are going to walk your ass up those stairs and pack. You're going to go back to New York, stop moping, get your life back together, and call Blaine. I might not be that great with relationships, but I actually listen to Rachel when she talks about the way you act when you talk about this guy. I'm not going to let you loose someone that's apparently made you happier than you've ever been since... well ever."

Finn pushed him up the stairs, shoving Kurt into his childhood room to pack and shut the door behind him. Kurt just stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened before actually beginning to pack.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Okay, let me get this straight- just last week, I had to basically FORCE you to perform at Jake's concert, and now you're asking me to set up a venue for you for next month..?"

Blaine smiled shyly, averting his manager's gaze. The two of them, plus Adam, the sound guy, were in the studio discussing the schedule when Blaine had brought up the subject. "Well, I took what you said to heart. If I want to make it anywhere, I need to get myself out there."

His manager raised an eyebrow in response, glancing down at his phone and pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at Blaine and sighed. "All right, you have yourself a deal Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled and stood up to shake his hand before Max raised a hand to stop him. "BUT, I want to hear one of the new songs that you plan to play at the concert."

Blaine threw a glance in Adam's direction, silently asking if either of the two songs he had prepared was ready. Adam nodded in response and gestured to the recording booth before starting to type things into his computer. Blaine smiled happily, walking over to the booth and heading inside to set up. When he had his headphones on and the mic set to the right setting, he gave a thumbs up to Adam from behind the glass and the music began to play.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

When he finished the song, he momentarily forgot anyone else was there. He was only shaken out of his trance when his manager and Adam began to clap. He smiled at them as he exited the booth to hear their comments. When he got back into the room, he was greeted with a questioning look from his manager. "Was that song written for anyone in particular?"

Blaine felt his face redden at the comment and ducked his head, nodding shortly. "Well whoever it was for, they'd better be in crowd that night! Otherwise they'd be missing out on something amazing." Max held a hand out to Blaine, who shook it right away. "Well then, see you in the big city. What a hell of a place for possibilities like this."

Later that evening, things were hectic for Kurt. After being shoved into his room (and most likely locked in too), he finally decided that Finn was right, and it WAS time to go back to the city, where the rest of his life was waiting for him. He had quickly packed his bags, throwing in some pieces of clothing he had left behind in the move to New York (since his sojourn in Ohio left him feeling nostalgic), and booked a one way ticket back to his other home. Burt and Carole were sad to see him go, but they understood that he needed to get back seeing as rehearsals were starting soon and they couldn't exactly start without him. Finn was all but shoving him out the door, making sure to remind Kurt to call "you know who" soon (he didn't use names since Kurt didn't want to tell his parents about Blaine just yet) to get the situation figured out. Kurt assured his brother he would before yelling over his shoulder that he would be expecting them all for the opening night in a few weeks. They happily complied, and he got into the car that was awaiting his arrival and ready to take him to the airport. As the car began to drive away, he took a final glance back toward the house that was already shrinking into a small dot in the distance.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Getting back into the groove of the city was easy for him, seeing as he had been there for a good two years now and it felt normal to be immersed in the chaotic city. He immediately jumped into rehearsal, spending most days at the theater, running through scenes and songs, and he spent his free time working on his actual school work for NYADA. Luckily his teachers cut him some breaks and worked with him to help him find ways to compromise his school work and show work. They took into consideration that he actually got a lead role for a Broadway show, and they knew as well as he did how much work he had to put into the show prep itself. Throughout the passing weeks, he barely had any free time at all. When the girls finally returned home, Santana and Mercedes were the only ones really left in the penthouse, since he and Rachel were spending most of their time across town working on their shows. Even Mercedes was in and out, since she was often at the studio working on her album and spent a good amount of time going back and forth between NY and LA. Finally, after a good week or two, Kurt convinced her to stay with California with Jake since she only bothered being in New York to get Kurt to forgive her. Once he accepted her apology though, she flew back to LA without complaints. So that left Santana to deal with an empty house, which she didn't seem to mind too much, considering she was inviting hot dates home for some "fun" at least three days a week… Kurt was glad he wasn't home to see or hear about it. With his schedule so busy, Kurt hadn't found the time or courage to talk to Blaine. He knew he should call, he just had no idea what to say. He almost called him one night, but as soon as the phone began to ring, he had hung up with his brain feeling completely blank.

As of now, it had been hours since rehearsal started, and Kurt had a feeling that the others were talking to him, but he certainly couldn't hear anything. Maybe they were asking him to be more focused with opening night getting closer and closer as they spoke. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Kurt resolved to do just that. They were right, he couldn't be distracted until opening night was over. He looked down at the sea of empty seats before him and listened as the sound of people working behind him to set up props echoed throughout the large theater. The director had just yelled out moments ago that they would be working late this Friday night, since next Friday was opening night. Kurt sighed sleepily, he had been at the theater for most of the day already, and now he was going to have to be there even longer. He dug his phone out his bag, which was laying on the stage next to him, and he sent Rachel a text saying he wouldn't be home for a good couple of hours.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Back at the penthouse, Rachel's phone dinged next to her on the couch and she picked it up to read the message. Just as she was about to type a reply, she heard the telecom turn on. "Ms. Berry, the man with your pizza is here, should I send him up?"

"Send him up, Rick!" she replied happily. She walked over to the kitchen in search of her wallet to pay, but she heard the elevator ding as it opened before she was able to greet him. "Just a sec!"

"Alright, how much will it be?" she asked without looking up to shift through the wallet she picked up off the counter.

"That's not necessary, Ms. Berry. No charge."

She whipped her head up quickly to see Blaine standing next to Albert the security guard with a smile on his face and a rather large pizza in his hands. "Pizza delivery for Rachel Berry!"

She pulled him into the penthouse quickly, sending Albert a smile as the doors shut and began making its way back down. She turned back towards Blaine, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall to the living room. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "How did you get past Rick?!"

"Gosh, no 'hey Blaine, nice to see you!'?" he asked sarcastically as he watched her set the pizza box down on the coffee table.

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and was about to repeat the question again before he cut in. "Rick was really chatty, his kids are big fans of me and Jake and he just HAD to get an autograph. When the pizza man showed up, I took care of the cost and said I would bring up the pizza myself, saying I was surprising you and I wanted to go up incognito. He let me up faster then he could say 'Blaine Anderson'."

"Okay… and you're here why?"

"I had to talk to you about something, I need your help."

"And you couldn't just, oh I don't know.. call me?! You know Mercedes has my number, and you are so lucky Kurt isn't home!" she replied with an edge in her voice.

"It needed to be said in person."

She looked at him for a moment before sitting down on the couch, gesturing for him to do the same. He sat down, watching her pull out a piece of pizza for herself and one for him. He happily took the piece from her and took a bite before Rachel began to speak. "You, Blaine Anderson, are going to help me finish this pizza before Kurt gets home and tell me exactly how you plan on getting him back."

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth slightly at her remark. "How…?"

"Kurt talks a lot about you, more then I would care to hear. And it wasn't hard to figure out you're here to get him back. It's obvious you're crazy about him."

"Oh…" he said tentatively.

"Well, start talking, you have two hours before Kurt gets home, and I have a feeling that you won't want to be here when he does."

.o.O.o.O.o.

"You can do this."

Kurt stared at his refection in the mirror of his dressing room, taking a moment to convince himself everything was going to be fine. It was opening night, the night he had spent the last three weeks preparing for, and he was literally freaking out. It wasn't like he wasn't prepared, he had spent a great deal of his time working on this show, and it was likely that he could recite it backwards in his sleep. He knew he was ready, but somehow the thought didn't calm the butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked back at his reflection once more. A thought flashed though his minds and he picked up the cell phone next to him on his desk. He hesitated for a moment before typing in the numbers he had long memorized and waited as it rang. It was now or never.

"Hi, this is Blaine Anderson. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

The dial tone beeped to signal the voicemail recording. and he hesitated for a second. "Hey… it's me. Uh… it's opening night and right now, I'm sitting here like an idiot and having a mild panic attack before I go on because I'm not sure if I'm ready for tonight. And when I thought about someone to call to calm my nerves... You were the first person I thought of."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I ran, I know I didn't handle the situation too well, and I know it's been weeks, but I hope we can talk soon."

There was a knock at his dressing room door before it swung open to reveal Cody, the stage manager. "Showtime, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt nodded as he exited the room, leaving the door open as he went.

"I gotta go, they are calling me out. Just… call me back soon okay? I… miss talking to you. Bye."

He hung up the phone and set it down on the table, giving himself one last look in the mirror before he took off his robe and hung it on the door. He took one deep breath to calm himself before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him softly. As he walked down the stairs to the stage, he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was doing right now. Maybe he was at the studio, recording more songs for his album that Kurt knew was certainly coming soon, or maybe he was eating dinner somewhere fancy. Wherever Blaine was, it certainly wasn't here. It pained him to think that this was how his last few weeks played out with the two of them, but there wasn't much that he could do about it now. He just hoped Blaine got the message.

He reached the back of the stage, where Lucy and Patrick checked his microphones to make sure everything was set up correctly. When he was in the clear, he slowly made his way to the center of the stage behind the heavy curtains, knowing very well what was behind it. The curtains slowly rose, the lights shined down brightly on stage, and he took a breath before launching himself into the next phase of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Hey guys! SUPER LARGE UPDATE TODAY! No idea how it managed to be this long but enjoy! But before you read, I wanted to ask you guys where you wanted this story to go, as far as plot or even cute little scenes I could put into the book. Please don't hesitate to email me or kik me at kaykaylove64 if you have any ideas, I need some to keep this story going. No idea is bad :) the song used here is "Back to Decemeber" by Taylor Swift with come changes. Enjoy chapter 12!**

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" Mercedes all but screeched after entering his dressing room. It was after the show and most of his friends from Lima, as well as his parents, had flown in for the opening night. They were now crowding into his tiny dressing room behind the stage. Mercedes just about hugged him to death, cutting off most of the air in his lungs.

"Um… 'Cedes.. can't… breathe…"

"OH, sorry!" she said, immediately releasing him. She smiled as the others entered the room, and happily congratulated him on his first successful show.

When his parents came into view, he immediately rushed over to hug them. "Congratulations Kurt, you were amazing up there!" Burt said, hugging his son tightly, "We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks for coming, I know you just saw me a month ago but..." Kurt said, trailing off.

"Of course we would be here! There's nothing that could've stopped us from coming to see your opening night!" Carole exclaimed as she pulled him into a soft hug. It was refreshing after the bone crushing one he got from Mercedes. She was smiling at her stepson when let him go.

"Well, regardless, thank you," he said as he turned to the rest of his friends who were in the room. "Thank you, all of you, for coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Of course," Tina said, smiling happily at him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hummel," Santana threw in nicely, causing a few heads to turn in her direction at her lack of snark.

"Drinks back at our place!" Rachel suddenly screeched, earning an echo of cheers from the group of friends and an odd look from the parents of the group. Overall, the group was about to head out when Cody rushed back into the room, carrying a huge bouquet of roses.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet!" he said sighing, "Someone told me to send these your way." he handed Kurt the roses before quickly exited the room. "See you Sunday!"

Kurt just stared at the empty doorway for a moment, then blinked once before turning his attention to the bundle of flowers in his arms. He looked to see if there was any note, and sure enough, there was a little white card sticking up in the middle. He plucked the note from its stand and unfolded it.

**_You were amazing up there tonight. Hope to see you again sometime soon._**

He flipped the card over in search of a name, but nothing was there. He frowned as he admired the flowers.

"Who are they from?" Tina asked as she peaked over his shoulder to look at the card.

"I'm not sure, actually," he replied as he slid the tiny card into his pocket for safe keeping. "Probably just a fan."

"Okay, well, if everyone's ready, I took the liberty of preparing a few cars to take us back to the penthouse, so let's head outside!" Mercedes announced, beginning to walk towards the doorway as the crowd followed. Kurt followed the group, keeping a tight hold on the roses that were in his hand. When the girls and him piled into the town car, he took the liberty of rolling down the window to wave to the fans as they drove by. Before they were out of sight though, he could have sworn he saw a head of dark curls watching him leave.

The next morning, Kurt was greeted with a headache and a blast of sunlight. He squinted as he opened his eyes to the light and saw Rachel standing there with her hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face. "Do you have any idea what time is is?" he groaned, burying his head into a pillow.

"Do you know what time is is?" she shot back. She was greeted with a pillow to the face, but thankfully she caught it before it hit anything else in the room. After tossing it back onto the bed, she came up to the edge and began dragging him off the bed by his feet. "Get uuuup! We are having a girl's day and I have something special planned you later today! You're going to love it!"

Without much effort at all, Rachel had him on the floor, cursing various words into the carpet. She held out her hands for him and he graciously took them as he got to his feet. "You know, that kind of wake up call has been working effectively since high school," he told her as she smiled.

"Get ready to leave soon! I have the entire day planned, starting with breakfast with the girls at Charlie's," she said simply as she excited the room, but not before yelling over her shoulder, "And wear something sexy!"

He rolled his eyes when those words came out of Rachel Berry's mouth, they was never a good sign. He sighed as he began to attend to the mass of sheets tangled into a ball on top of his bed. Once the sheets were neatly made back on his bed, he went to take care of the headache that was still killing his head. Heading over to his bathroom, he quickly popped an aspirin and gulped down a glass of water, hoping the pain in his head would subside eventually. When he glanced back up at his reflection, he almost laughed. He was still dressed in what he came home in last night. His skinny jeans were still tightly hugging his thighs and his army green jacket was still on his shoulders. His hair, surprisingly was in decent condition, considering he assumed he was out like a light the second he hit the bed after the round of drinks with everyone the previous night. His headache, thankfully, began to fade a little and it put him in a happier mood. After brushing his teeth thoroughly, he left the bathroom in search of something to wear.

Most of clothes weren't exactly casual, since it made things easier for him back when he was interning at Vouge. Sadly, school had become too much to juggle with the internship and he had to leave his position. Luckily, he was pretty close with the editor, Isabelle, and they kept in touch from time to time. He was even invited to go to Paris with her for fashion week next year if he was interested, and that made him fanboy internally at the thought of it. Taking a quick look in his closet, he decided on something from the new line that Vouge had been working on (another gift from Isabelle), and his favorite boots. Before he changed, something tiny fell out of the pocket of his jacket and he picked it up. It was the note from last night, the one that had been on the bundle of roses that were now sitting in a vase by his beside table. He read the card once again, admiring the handwriting on the it. 'Hope to see you again sometime.' The thought intrigued him, and he wondered if he would ever meet the person who sent him the lovely flowers.

"Come on Kurt!" Rachel yelled, "If we want good seats, we gotta go now!"

He shook himself out of his thoughts for and began changing out of his jeans and jacket into what he had chosen. He decided to put the note in his pocket before he left the the room, quickly glancing at the mirror and hoping he hadn't kept Rachel waiting too long. He knew all too well how impatient she was.

About a half an hour later, he, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were seated at Charlie's for breakfast. The little pub was in the heart of Midtown, a little far from their home, but well worth the time in traffic. The food there was better than any upscale restaurant on the Upper East Side. Unfortunately, the downside was, it was always insanely busy, day or night. Rachel was right, the place was already pretty crowded for how early it was and they had cut it close with getting good seats. Fortunately, once the waiter saw that there were two broadway stars AND a famous singer among the group, they were seated happily and given the best service. The waiter had just finished taking their orders and was about to leave before she leaned over the table on Kurt's side and smiled shyly. "If you don't mind, can I bother you for an autograph? My daughter and I went to see your show last night and she was really sad that she didn't get a chance to talk to you after the show."

Kurt blushed and smiled widely. "Of course! Who should I make it out to?"

She handed him a notepad and a pen from her jean pocket, smiling. "Cassie."

"Alright," He said, writing out a cute little message before signing his name with a smily face. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much! Your food should be out shortly!" she said happily as she walked away from the table.

Mercedes elbowed his arm and he turned to see her smiling widely. "Damn Hummel, she didn't even ask for my autograph! Soon you'll be more famous then me!"

"Don't hold your breath," he said laughing, "It was just one fan."

He turned his attention to Rachel, who's face was scrunched up, almost annoyed she didn't get any recognition at all. "Don't pout, you'll get wrinkles," he told her, earning a glare. "I'm going to use the restroom, be right back!"

He got up from the rather large booth and headed to the bathroom in the back of the pub.

Back at the table, conversation began to stir.

"Is he gone?" Tina asked as Rachel peered around the corner of the booth. After a moment she turned back and nodded. "He's gone."

They all sighed, all of them itching for details. The previous week, Rachel had called the girls up after her surprise visit from Blaine, but Kurt had been in the house when she got on the phone, and since then she hadn't been able to give out too many details to everyone without the fear of Kurt overhearing. "So, what's the plan here?" Mercedes asked. "I'm getting tired of Kurt pretending not to care while I have to listen to Blaine complain about Kurt not talking to him."

Rachel hummed in agreement, "Yeah, both of them have been a real pain in my ass about each other."

"Which, by the way, thanks for letting me in on the details. I had to hear it from the the fangirls," Tina interjected with an annoyed look on her face.

They all smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

"So…?" Mercedes asked again, "What's the plan?"

Rachel began talking as quickly as she could, making sure to throw a glance back at the restrooms every now and then to watch for Kurt. When she finished, they all nodded and smiled at what she had just told them. "That's so sweet!" Tina said.

"He'll have to give in, he'll love it," Mercedes added.

"What will I love?" Kurt asked, suddenly reappearing in front of the booth. They all froze, except for Rachel who had simply smiled and said, "Your surprise later of course!"

He raised an eyebrow at her before turning and looking at the others. They just smiled and did the same as Rachel. "You really will."

Before Kurt had the chance to ask any other questions, Debby, their waitress came back with their food. Soon enough, the conversation was long forgotten by the girls who were chatting about the latest scandal on their favorite tv show. But the question stuck in his head. What was this mysterious surprise?

The rest of their day was filled with more shopping than Kurt himself could handle, and that was CERTAINLY saying something. He was sure he has at least seen, been in, or bought something from every shop on the stretch from Midtown to the Upper East Side. Nevertheless, in all the time he had lived in New York, he was pretty sure he had never walked as far as he did that day . They eventually did stop for lunch at a small bakery on the outskirts of Midtown, and it was a relief to take a break from all of the shopping (which was something he thought he would never say to himself). Unfortunately, that didn't seem to stop the girls from dragging him all over the place afterward. When it neared seven o'clock that evening, he noticed all of the girls began had become a little antsy. He noticed that Rachel and Mercedes had been taking phone calls non-stop for the past two hours, insisting it was important and that they would be right back.

Finally, after hours of shopping, they all sat down in a park bench somewhere to get some solid rest. Only then did one of them finally say something. "Hey Hummel, you trust us, right?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face that made Kurt feel slightly uneasy.

"Um… I guess…?" he replied cautiously, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

From around the corner, a black limo pulled up, stopping right in front of them. Before he had a chance to react, Tina pulled a blindfold from her purse and tied it around his eyes. "No reason!"

The four girls quickly shoved him inside and before the limo took off into the busy streets. Still blinded by the bandana, he felt around him for someone's arm he could smack. "What the hell was that for? Why am I blindfolded? What's going on?"

"Sorry, we can't answer any of questions! We have instructions to get you there and that's it." Rachel said simply. Her voice seemed to come from his left and he desperately reached around for her arm to smack. "Resorting to violence won't to get you anywhere."

"Says the one who smacked Finn until he told you what Quinn said about you," he mumbled. She ignored him and let the the of them sit in silence for the ride. Kurt sighed, wondering how long they had been in the car and where the hell they were going.

Soon, after what felt like eternity, the car came to a stop and he heard Mercedes thank the driver. Someone grabbed his hand, most likely Rachel, and helped him out of the car. As his feet hit the pavement and the sounds of cars passing and music filled his ears, he wondered for the hundredth time where exactly their destination was. The girls wasted no time dragging him to wherever they were going. Someone opened a door, and the sound of music playing over speakers entered his ears. The place sounded huge and rather crowded, but it was hard to think straight over all the sounds of music and voices of people that surrounded him.

He was still being dragged to wherever he was going, weaving through people as he felt his shoulders being bump into others. They came to a stop, and he paused to listen to what was going on.

"Names?" asked someone from in front of him.

"Berry, Lopez, Cohen-Chang, Jones, and over here is Hummel," Mercedes said to whoever asked the question. "He put us on that list especially for him."

The man was quiet for a moment, and the other ambient sounds filled the space. "You're good," he replied. "Hey, make sure he watches his step. I'm not sure why you have him blind folded though…."

"Will do," Santana said, and his blindfold was suddenly ripped off, the lights blinding his eyes. He closed them for a second to let them readjust just as she starting pulling him towards the stairs above them. "C'mon it's about to start."

The five of them passed the security guard, heading up the stairs without giving any further explanation. He quickly glanced around the the area below him as they climbed the staircase. Were they in a bar…? When they finally got to the top of the stairs, they turned a corner, and it finally made sense. Before them was a full arial view of the stage below them. Crowds of people were around the stage, listening to the artist playing on it. The blond girl on stage, Sabrina, he thought her name was, was playing guitar and singing to a song he had heard the other day on the radio. The four girls pushed him towards the front row seats on the balcony, urging him to sit down and watch. He complied, listening to another portion of the song before turning towards the girls. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," they said in unison, and all he could do was turn back and look at the stage again. He felt the odd sensation of people watching him again, the same feeling he had when he was in LA. He turned slightly and saw a group of teen girls watching him from the other side of the balcony, smiling and waving. He smiled back at them, giving a confused wave before he turned back towards Sabrina on stage. He wasn't sure where they had recognized him from, the play or his paparazzi encounters in LA. Come to think of it, there had probably been other times with paparazzi that he didn't know about… Before he had the chance to overthink it too much though, Sabrina had wrapped up her song.

"Thank you New York! You've all been awesome! The man of the hour will be out shortly!" The crowd cheered as she turned to to leave the stage, but not before she glanced up in his general direction and… winked? She left the stage leaving Kurt to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Um, what… is that what you wanted me to see or..?" Kurt asked, trailing off curiously.

They ignored his question, shaking their heads and chatting amongst each other, leaving Kurt to let his eyes to wander. The man of the hour… he mused as he looked around the crowded theater once more. His eyes wandered back to another group of fans who seemed to be watching him with smiles. It was like everyone knew his face. And wait, were those girls wearing Blaine Anderson t-shirts…?

Wait…

Man of the hour…

Fangirls watching him…

Blaine Anderson t-shirts…

Oh god.

The crowd began to scream once again and his head shot over to the stage. Sure enough, there was a figure walking across the stage, barely visible in the darkness of room. Moments later, the lights flipped on, and there stood Blaine Anderson in the flesh. His unmistakable curls were nestled on the top of his head, and a bright smile showed on his face. He wore black jeans, black converse high tops, and a white t-shirt. Kurt couldn't help but think about how hot it must've been up there with all the lights, which was odd because that just wasn't the first detail he should've been noticing. His jaw dropped, and he let out out a shaky exhale as he watched Blaine wave at the crowd of screaming fans.

"Hello New York!" he said into the mic, earning him a roar of cheers in response. "How're you doing tonight?"

He was greeted with another roar of responses. "Awesome! I want to start off the night with a new song I wrote, how does that sound?"

The crowd roared again, and after a moment, he raised his hand to calm everyone down. "Okay, well, there's a bit of backstory with this song, let me tell you. As some of you may or may not know, this is sorta my big reveal tonight. I just signed with Warner Brothers for my first official album!"

The crowd screamed with cheers, louder then the first few times, and it took a little more time to calm them down. "I know, it's exciting!" he exclaimed. "I was asked to write my first song not too long ago, maybe a little over a month? Let me tell you, I had no idea what to write about. But then, inspiration hit me head on, literally actually. I met someone, someone who I care for deeply and someone I messed up with big time. So this song is an apology for all of the mistakes I've made with them in the past couple of months. So this is for you, you know who you are."

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe as Blaine began to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how you are?_

_I haven't seen you in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me everything and I left you there._

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine take a guitar that was handed to him and begin to play along. He knew that Blaine was good on the piano, but he had no idea he played guitar too… His train of thought was derailed when Blaine somehow managed to lock his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue ones from below.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to that day all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to that day all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When days passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about the times, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized I loved you after all._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to that day all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to that day all the time._

_I miss your blue eyes, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you talked to me for hours_

_during those lonely times_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if you're not there I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to that day all the time._

_All the time._

When the song was over, the crowd cheered loudly and Blaine smiled widely. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The rest of the show felt like a blur to Kurt. All he could think about was talking to Blaine, about what he would say when they inevitably spoke again. When Blaine finished his last song and left the stage, Kurt just about bolted towards the stairs before an arm stopped him. "Wait!" Rachel yelled. She thrusted a lanyard with a Performer's pass clipped on the end. "You're going to need this."

He took it from her, yelling a thanks over his shoulder as he ran downstairs towards the crowd of people. He weaved in and out of the crowd in the bar area, desperately trying to find his way to the side entrance of the stage. When he eventually did get to the stage entrance, security stood in his way. "Who are you?" The security guard asked.

Before Kurt had the chance to respond, a flash of blond hair came into view. "Don't worry, he's with me!" Sabrina appeared, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him past security. She lead him down a hallway which he assumed led him backstage.

"You know who I am?" Kurt asked her with a confused look.

"Of course I do! I had to hear my uncle talk about how he was going to get you back all last week!" she said, taking him down another hall lined with dressing room doors.

"Wait- Blaine is your uncle?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How…?"

"It doesn't matter now, you can ask me later," she said, opening a door to one of the dressing rooms. Kurt entered, but she hung back by the door. "I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you soon!" And with that, she closed the door and left him alone.

The room was small, holding only a desk, a mirror, and a small couch in the corner. There was a clothing rack in the corner as well, which held an extra set of clothes, probably for after the show. He turned back to look at the mirror, where a small picture caught his attention. He went over to it, sitting down in the chair and taking it off the corner of the mirror. It was a picture similar to the one that had been on his mirror in LA, only in this photo, their lips were locked. They looked happier then ever. He smiled, trancing his fingers over it before turning it over. Written on the back, the words, 'best day ever' and the date were nearly inked, and Kurt took a moment to just stare at the script. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the note from the flowers, comparing the handwriting. The letters were written in almost exactly the same the curtly handwriting as on the photo. So he was the one who sent the flowers…

"Kurt…" he heard someone breathe out from behind him and he glanced up at the mirror to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

Kurt smiled at the reflection. "Hey Blaine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 13 here! The song used is "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K! Enjoy**

"Hey." Kurt said, turning away from the mirror to look at where Blaine was standing. A shy smile showed on his face.

"I see you got my flowers," Blaine said entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"They were beautiful," Kurt said smiling as he set the card down. "You got your wish."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Blaine replied, returning his smile.

They were both quiet for a moment, simply exchanging glances before Kurt spoke up. "I'm sorry, for everything," he said softly.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who lied to you… for a really long time," Blaine said, walking closer to Kurt while still keeping his distance. "You should be the last person to feel sorry for anything."

"Yeah but-"

"No," he interrupted, finally standing close enough to hear Kurt's breathing. "I'm not going to let you apologize when I haven't even done it myself."

"I think the song was pretty self explanatory..." Kurt practically whispered to Blaine. But Blaine still heard him clearly as he now only stood a few inches away.

"Well then, here's my second apology," he whispered back before he kissed Kurt softly on the lips. It was like a huge flood of relief exploded inside Kurt as he kissed back, a little more intensely than at first. He felt like he was finally over all of the stress that had been bottled up inside of him for the past month, and it felt amazing to say the least. It was, however, rudely interrupted when the door suddenly swung open, causing the two of them to break apart hastily.

Sabrina stood there in the doorway with a wide smile on her face as she looked at the red faced boys. "About time!"

"'Brina!" he yelled as he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, clearly embarrassed. "Not the time!"

"Sorry Uncle B!" she said, grinning wickedly. "I had to."

Kurt smiled as he rolled his eyes at the blond girl. "Nice to see you again so soon. Did you miss me already? It's been a whole two minutes."

"I see you've met my niece," Blaine said, pulling his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, I have. Which, by the way, I think you kind of forgot to mention. You never told me you had a niece, let alone that it was her," Kurt said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"You've found yourself a feisty one here, B," she smirked. "I applaud you, I always thought you would've gone for a quiet one."

"Okay Brina, did you have a reason to be here or…"

"Oh yeah, Kurt, your friends just left. They said something about getting another ride back home so you could quote end quote 'get it on with your boy toy,'" she said. "I'll leave you two alone then, Dad's here to take me to the airport. I've got a radio interview tomorrow morning with Ryan Seacrest."

Kurt stared at her baffled, and Blaine pulled away from him for a moment to hug his niece. "See you soon, have a nice flight home, and tell Ryan and your dad I said hey."

"Will do," she said, pulling away from his hug and glancing at Kurt. "Hope I'll be seeing you again soon."

"You too," Kurt answered, smiling at the girl as she left the room and shut the door behind her as she left. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, who was already smiling at him again.

"When do you head back?" Kurt asked.

"Monday night. I wanted to take some time to spend time with you before I fly back to my crazies."

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? I think we have room for you back at my A La Celebrity Penthouse. You would fit right in," he said jokingly.

"Well actually, I have a room at that fancy hotel down the street from your penthouse. I've been here for about three days now."

"Three days?!" Kurt was shocked. "You've been here for three days and you haven't come to talk to me until now? And how did you know where I live…?"

"Got the address from Jake, it wasn't really hard. Actually paid a little visit to Rachel last week."

"Wait, you were here last week too?! I'm no expert, but isn't it like EXPENSIVE to keep flying back and forth every week?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted.

"Unfortunately, yes but at least this trip was paid for, with it being a concert and all. Besides, I think this way's way better than what it could have been three days ago," Blaine stated as Kurt smacked him playfully.

"Yeah, I guess so," he responded with a smile.

"You wanna get out of here?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Where are we going to go at 9 PM?"

"I don't know, New Yorker, where to?" Blaine questioned, waggling his eyebrows and making Kurt burst into laugher.

"You are such a five year old sometimes, you know that?"

"Only when I'm with you," Blaine countered, making Kurt smile in response.

"Alright, I have an idea, but you might want to put on something else. You're kind of sweaty."

"You didn't seem to mind when I was kissing you."

Kurt blushed deeply, turning his face away from Blaine. He pushed him in the general direction of Blaine's extra set of clothes and told him to change once again. Blaine happily complied, quickly undressing and changing into a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a different pair of black skinny jeans. He kept on his black converse though. When he was done, Kurt turned back to face him and shook his head as he took in Blaine's outfit.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down at his appearance.

"I am so taking you shopping. You need a new wardrobe. I've have seen you a total of five times in person, and you've worn those same shoes and a variation of those same jeans for four out of those five times," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with loving a pair of shoe," he countered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you wear them every single time you leave the house."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Not everyone can have half of Vogue at their disposal."

"I suppose that's true," Kurt hummed as he took Blaine's hand and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey what about your stuff...?" Kurt said, suddenly remembering the bags left in the room when they were halfway the hall to the back entrance of the venue.

"I'll have Trevor get that for me and bring it back to the hotel later," he answered as Kurt sent him a confused look at the new name. "He's an… assistant of mine, he usually comes on trips with me to make sure I have everything in order. I tend to be a tad unorganized."

"But you always seem so collected," Kurt teased as they made their way out the back door where a new black car was waiting for their arrival.

"Well there was that one time I accidentally bumped into someone and ended up getting our phones switched because I'm a gigantic klutz. I ended up meeting the most amazing guy ever while scrambling for all my contacts and appointments. I sound SO collected," he said with casual sarcasm, and Kurt smacked his arm playfully. Blaine smiled in reply, opening the car door for Kurt who happily got inside. Blaine slid in next to him shortly after.

"Where to?" the driver asked from the front seat, looking at the pair from the car mirror.

"What part of New York are we even in?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled the door shut.

The driver sent him a confused look as Blaine answered, deciding not to explain how Kurt had been driven in blindfolded. "Upper East side."

Kurt nodded as he thought for a moment before saying,"1564 1st Avenue."

"Alright then," the drives nodded and pulled out of the alley to dive into the night traffic.

For the most part, ride was quiet as they sat in a comfortable silence, holding hands and looking at the city lights around them. For a Saturday night, the city wasn't as crazy as one would expect it to be. Nobody seemed to be in a horrible mood. In fact, the people seemed to be generally happy, though probably not as happy as Kurt was right now. The driver came to a stop moments later in front of Emack &amp; Bolio's, a cute ice cream parlor not too far from Kurt's place. Blaine thanked the driver and got out the car, opening the door for Kurt again before stepping onto the sidewalk. From the outside, the little shop didn't seem to be all that crowded. In their cases, it was a good thing, seeing as keeping a low profile was hard when people could spot them everywhere. He doesn't think Blaine fully realized that people were more attentive to celebrities here in New York, especially ones who were high up on the pop hits chart.

"Out of all the places in New York you could have taken me, you brought me to an ice cream shop?" Blaine asked, raising one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows at Kurt in a questioning gesture.

"Well for the record, this place has the best ice cream, and at the moment it's not insanely busy. That's good for us."

Kurt watched as Blaine's expression drew a blank, clearly not understanding. "Why..?"

"Um, in case you forgot, you did just perform at your own show not too long ago in front of a few thousand people. You're kinda up there on that list of 'big celebrities to look out for' and you aren't exactly keeping a low profile."

"But, in case you've forgotten, you're a New York celebrity too. Just this morning, a fan asked for an autograph, and your show's only had one performance!"

"God, does Mercedes tell you EVERYTHING?" Kurt asked in a voice that sounded annoyed, but clearly on the brink of a smile as well.

"Doesn't matter, and besides, you aren't exactly keeping a low profile either," Blaine said, talking Kurt's hand in his. "So what?"

Kurt smiled down at their hands, enjoying the warmth it brought to his entire body even though only his hand was receiving contact. "Okay."

The pair got in line to get some ice cream, chatting amongst themselves about what flavor they were going to get, and bickering over who was going to pay for the ice cream. When they finally got up to the counter to pay, Kurt finally convinced Blaine to let him pay. "You were the one who flew all the way across the country to sing me a song in front of thousands of people. The least I can do is pay for your ice cream."

Blaine huffed in defeat, watching Kurt happily hand the teen at the desk a ten dollar bill and telling her to keep the change. The two of them were just about ready to head out of the parlor when someone tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but we were wondering if we could get a picture with you two?" It was the same three girls from the show, the ones who sat in the balcony with Kurt. They all shared hopeful looks and nervous smiles.

"Of course," Blaine said, as they all smiled. The tall blond girl handed her phone to the one who appeared to be her mother before coming in to join her friends in engulfing Blaine and Kurt in a huge hug as they smiled brightly into the camera.

After a few pictures, the girls hugged them one last time before thanking them and quietly freaking out over the pictures. Blaine had a smile on his face as he and Kurt left the shop. They walked down the street to where Blaine's driver was parked and waiting for their return.

"See? We're both hot shots here," he said, nudging Kurt's arm slightly with his elbow as his other hand reached out for Kurt's. He happily took it, swinging it in the air for a brief moment.

"Where to now, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, glancing over at Blaine expectantly.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you."

"Blaine...?"

He thought he heard someone call his name, but whatever he had heard was quiet and quickly ignored.

"Blaine."

The same voice called out, once again catching his attention but ultimately continuing to be ignored.

A moment later, a pillow whacked him in the back of the head, jolting him out of what ever sleepy state he had been in. "BLAINE!"

He opened his eyes to see Kurt standing next to the bed with an annoyed look on his face. Blaine had lent him some clothes last night, but it looked like he had redressed into what he had been wearing before.

"Good morning to you too...?"

"You know you could literally sleep through ANYTHING? You didn't react in the slightest when Trevor just about busted down your door this morning. I had to let him in to drop off your stuff, but I will say, he didn't seem too surprised to see me standing there."

"Uh..."

"And OH, Max called. I didn't want to answer 'cause that would be weird-"

"Kurt?"

"And btw, the coffee here sucks, we totally need to-"

"KURT!"

Kurt stopped talking abruptly, looking confused. "What?"

Blaine looked around the dark room in confusion. "Why- what time is it?"

"6 AM." Kurt stated, "Why?"

"Why? Because I was sleeping very peacefully next to -or at least I thought I was sleeping next to- a pretty hot guy," Blaine complained with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, the hot guy hasn't gone anywhere," Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Blaine on the forehead. He took the opportunity to grab Blaine's hand and drag him onto the floor, earning him a groan from the victim.

"Again, whyyyyy!?" he whined, taking the hand that was offered to him as he stood up.

"Well first, payback for when Rachel literally dragged me out of my bed yesterday morning on your orders apparently."

"Hey, for the record, I only told her to keep you busy all day and to get you to the concert! I had nothing to do with the unorthodox wakeup call," Blaine grumbled as he rubbed his head where it hit the floor.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed in reply, "And second, I wanted to repay you. You showed me your home, so now I want to show you mine."

"But we're both from Ohio..."

"Beside the point!" Kurt said, earning an eye roll and a smile from Blaine. "LA and New York are like our homes away from home after all. But first things first, we need to get back to my house asap."

"Why, you look fine…?"

"Blaine, I'm wearing the same thing I wore last night. Sure I didn't sleep in it, but there's a photo of me in this outfit from last night that's probably floating out there on Twitter and I REFUSE to let anyone see me in the same outfit twice in one weekend."

"Um, okay then…" he said, raising an eyebrow but nevertheless accepting the response. "Lead the way."

Within twenty minutes, Blaine was dressed to Kurt's liking ("Seriously, we are SO buying you some new stuff.") and heading out of the hotel. Out front, there was a car waiting for them that had apparently been called earlier that morning. The ride wasn't too long, seeing as it was only a few blocks from Kurt's apartment. By the time they were pulling up to Kurt's apartment building, Blaine was beginning to wake up despite the lack of coffee. The two of them exited the car, shut the door behind them, and walked up to the front of the building. The doorman opened the heavy glass doors as they approached go let them inside. As they walked through the doorway, they were greeted by Rick, who was behind the desk and smiling at the two boys.

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning Rick, how's the family?" Blaine answered.

"Great, Mr. Anderson, they all say hello!" Rick replied, happy to see Blaine remembered.

"Send my hello's as well."

"Will do."

The two slipped into the elevator, greeting Albert as he pushed the top floor button and turned the special key. The doors slid shut and the elevator started to rise, slowly making its way to the top floor. Kurt just rolled his eyes as Blaine simply smiled at him.

"Does everyone in my life have to love you?!"

"Hey, I can't help it!" he sang back, earning a elbow to the ribcage.

The elevator rose to the top level with a ding, and the doors opened to the oddly silent penthouse. Kurt pressed a finger to his lips to tell Blaine to be quiet, and he nodded in response. The two creeped into the foyer, making sure not to make any sounds. Kurt hoped everyone was either asleep or gone from the house. He wanted to try and make a clean getaway, at least until his show later tonight. He rounded the corner, checking to see if the coast was clear before motioning for Blaine to follow. When he reached his door at the end of the hall, he opened it as quietly as he could, beckoning Blaine into the room before shutting it as quietly as possible. He let out a sigh, knowing they were safe for now.

"What's with the whole James Bond act?" Blaine asked, clearly amused at the skittish way Kurt was acting.

"I'd rather not have the girls catcalling me all day. I already had to hear it enough back when we were just friends, but now if they get ahold of us before the day's even started, we'll never get a free moment alone," Kurt answered as he entered his walk-in closet to find something to wear. As he sifted through the shirts and pants to find something that matched, Blaine moved into the closet to take a good look around. He was still standing near the doorway when Kurt finally found something acceptable and nearly ran into him on the way out.

"You know, I was kidding when I said you had half of Vogue in your closet, but I'm starting to think otherwise…" Blaine said, glancing around the almost room sized closet.

"Well, that's what happens when you intern at Vogue and end up becoming good friends with your boss," Kurt replied, turning Blaine around to face out of the closet. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "Now if you don't mind, make yourself busy while I change."

Blaine was suddenly pushed out the closet with a door closing in his face as quietly as possible, leaving him alone in the room. Knowing Kurt, it might take a while before he was styled to perfection so he glanced around the room in search of some entertainment. His line of vision was met with a cork board of pictures hanging beside Kurt's bed. He approached it, looking at one of the many photos that was thumb tacked onto the board. It was a group shot of what he assumed to be the New Directions, seeing the girls and a young looking Kurt were visibly smiling from the front row. They were holding a sectionals trophy with proud looks of achievement on their faces. He lifted up the back to see a date and the words 'first sectionals win 2009' written obviously in Kurt handwriting. He turned it back over and smiled at the young Kurt who had a gleam of pride in his eyes.

"I see you've found my memory wall."

Blaine turned his head to glance at Kurt who had emerged from the closet fully dressed. He smiled as he stood behind Blaine and looked down at the photo in Blaine's hand. "I remember that day. I think it was when we had to compete against he glee clubs from Haverbrooks's School for the Deaf and Jane Addams Academy. They stole our set list, but we still won."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing... how's your memory so good? I can barely remember what happened in the past two days," Blaine said, earning an raised eyebrow from Kurt. "Well, normally. I remember THESE past few days pretty vividly."

"You'd better," Kurt just about whispered in Blaine's ear as he grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we've already lost time from you sleeping like a log and we're behind schedule."

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he let Kurt drag him out of the room as quietly as possible. The two of them retraced their steps back down the hall and passed the still quiet rooms of Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana before entering the foyer. It seemed that they were still in the clear, until-

"Morning boys! Had a good night?"

The two of them practically jumped out of their skins as they whipped around to face the direction the voice. Santana stood leaning against the wall, still clad in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She looked a little sleepy as she held a coffee cup in her hands. Clearly she had just gotten up a little before their arrival.

"God, seriously? How did you know we were here?" Kurt asked, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I had Rick call me when you came up. I couldn't miss my last chance to see the Hobbit with Lady Hummel," Santana said as innocently as Santana could sound.

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the elevator. "We'll talk later Tana, but right now, we have other things we plan on getting done today. Alone."

They entered the elevator, stepping inside next to Albert. They were silent as they waited for for what they knew was coming. Sure enough, before the heavy elevator doors closed, they heard the word "Wanky" ring throughout the penthouse, exactly as predicted.

From the moment the two boys set foot outside complex, they never stopped moving. Kurt clearly already had everything planned out in his head, since he never hesitated once when deciding which way to turn down what street or which way was the fastest to get to get to their destination. Blaine figured that maybe it was a New Yorker thing. Or maybe it was just a Kurt thing. Nevertheless, their day started out with cups of coffee from a local coffee shop, where people surprisingly kept to themselves and didn't bother them. As awake as Blaine was already starting to feel without the coffee, it didn't hurt to have the dark brown liquid give an extra kick to his energy. It later proved to be something he desperately needed if he was going to be still breathing by the time he had to be back in LA.

The day was one big blur. Kurt dragged Blaine all over New York and showed him all of the major tourist sites they could get to without being bombarded with crowds of people, who may or may not have bothered them if they were spotted. Some how they were able to visit Rockefeller Center, Times Square, the Empire State Building, Madison Square Garden, Chinatown, and a bunch of other places before the day was over. Blaine honestly lost count of how many taxi's they initially called up throughout the day (Kurt insisted that they took taxi's because it was the authentic way of really seeing New York). As promised, Blaine ended up leaving four stores with shopping bags full of clothes, which didn't surprise him the least. They ended up having to send the bags in a car back to the hotel where Trevor would take care of them. One of their last stops of the day was Central Park, which was crowded as expected, but had amazing weather that made it well worth it. Throughout the day, the two of them practically never stopped talking, jumping from topic to topic with ease despite the last three weeks of separation. It felt… right. Like it wasn't forced.

The two of them only stopped talking when they realized that the sun was starting to set across the park, the sky burning with a soft orange tint. The two were currently standing on the top of Belvedere Castle as they watched the sun set above the trees that were surrounding them. Many people around them seemed to be doing the same, though others casually threw glances of recognition at them every once in a while as they passed. It was oddly calming, even though they were in a huge crowd of people. Blaine thought it was a nice change of pace. It could get pretty hectic sometimes back in LA, and, well, everywhere else, considering his job.

"Hey," Blaine said, gently nudging Kurt's attention away from the watercolor sky. "Make a memory with me?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then smiled and nodded in response as he watched Blaine pull out his phone and turn the camera on the two of them. The two of them looked into the lens, smiling and making funny faces as they snapped a series of photos. After twenty or so shots, Blaine lowered the camera for them to get a peak at the pictures. They both smiled as they stopped on a particularly cute one where Blaine was kissing Kurt on the cheek, who had an unmistakeable blush on his face. Blaine threw a glance in Kurt's direction.

"You wanna see something insane?"

Once again, Kurt raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Blaine pulled up Twitter, waiting for it to load before composing a new tweet with the picture. _So happy to be spending my first night out on the town with KurtHummel. I really missed him. _And with the click of a button, it was sent out for the world and his two million followers to see. Kurt wasn't quite sure what the insane part was supposed to be. He had seen Blaine's Twitter before, back when they were fighting (because he guiltily had to take a peak at what Blaine had been up to during those three weeks) and he knew about his massive fanbase, so that wouldn't have been incredibly shocking.

"What am I supposed to-."

"You'll see."

And a moment later, he understood completely. Blaine's phone practically exploded with notifications, retweets, favorites, and mentions blowing up his timeline. Kurt couldn't contain a giggle. "Wow, quite the popular guy, Mr. Anderson."

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Hummel. You're not exactly living in the shadows, you know. You're right up there with me," Blaine replied as he took his hand and made Kurt smile.

"I guess you're right," he responded, looking up at Blaine. A smile shined on his face for a moment before it became a mischievous grin.

"What?" Blaine asked after a minute.

"Do you wanna see something insane?" Kurt asked, now making Blaine curious. He nodded and the evil glint in Kurt's eye returned, leaving Blaine wondering what he was thinking. Kurt turned his head in the direction of a man standing behind them, giving him a small nod before pulling out a whistle and blowing it. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt who had began to sing.

_We should get jerseys _

_'Cause we make a good team_

_But yours would look better than mine, 'cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliche _

_To tell you that everyday_

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life_

_And everyone watching us _

_Just turns away with disgust_

_This jealously, they can see _

_That we've got it going on! _

Music rang out as Kurt grabbed his hands, twirling and pulling him around the castle, running amongst the people who had begun watching the boy sing his heart out.

_I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're okay with the way this is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

The music played on it's own for a few beats as Kurt continued to lead Blaine through his cheesy little dance.

_And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

Blaine was pulled down into the center of the castle as Kurt sang circles around him, hugging him from behind as he continued to sing.

_And I know that it's so cliche _

_To talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

_It's so very obvious _

_To everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

At this point, everyone was gathered around and watching the scene unfold in front of them. Blaine, who was probably as red as a tomato from all of it, smiled at the boy in front of him as the song began to draw to a close.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

Kurt made a step forward towards him.

_I must have done something right_

A step closer.

_I must have done something right_

A step closer.

_I must have done something right_

He practically breathed the last word as he flung himself onto Blaine for a hug. The other man caught him quickly, holding him tight as the crowd cheered around them. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, trying with all of his might not to loose it in front of the strangers who were no doubt fans of some sort. When he pulled away, Kurt was smiling at him with a hand on the back of his neck. "There, an amazing ending to an amazing weekend."

Blaine just smiled in return. "New York, New York. One hell of a name for one hell of a town."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 14's here! Just to let you guys know, I have a twitter that you can follow for "The Switch" updates! It's on my profile too, but follow me at "KayKayLove64". Happy reading!**

The next morning was hard on the both of them. Neither one of the two boys wanted to separate from each other after last night, so they both crashed at Blaine's hotel again. When they got back to the hotel, they ordered some food to be delivered to the room and ate dinner while they watched a movie that they rented from the hotel's On Demand channel. Granted, neither of them really watched any of it, considering they spent a great deal of the movie exchanging occasional funny glances until they couldn't stand it anymore and practically pounced on each other as the rest of the night played out. The next morning, Kurt refused to go home in the same outfit, prompting him to steal Blaine's Rolling Stones shirt and throw on the same black, torn designer jeans and shoes that he wore the previous day. The two decided to say their goodbyes at the hotel, knowing it would be harder for them to do so at the airport. The two of them were currently standing in the partially empty lobby, since it was pretty early and wasn't expected it to be busy in the first place. Blaine had an arm around Kurt's shoulder while Kurt's head rested on his.

Blaine's phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at the bright little screen as he sighed deeply. "Charles will be here to drop me off at the airport soon."

Kurt whined, burying his head back into Blaine's shoulder. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay longer?"

"At this point, I would stay here on the stupidest excuse I could give Max, but I'm pretty sure NOTHING would even let him consider me staying here," Blaine said, kissing the top of his forehead sweetly. "But considering the amount of times I've flown to the east coast this month, I'm pretty much on lockdown in LA till next year."

Kurt tensed in his grasp. "Don't scare me like that."

"Pinky swear," Blaine replied with a small laugh.

"You guys are so sweet, it's almost sickening," Trevor said, announcing his presence as he came up behind the two boys. They turned to see him dragging his luggage behind him, as well as Blaine's. "And, just for the record in case you didn't know, this is so not keeping a low profile."

The two boys waved off the comment, even though they both knew he was kind of right. Sandra, Blaine's publicist, contacted him last night after seeing Blaine's tweet basically go viral on Twitter and Tumblr. She wanted to know the nature of the two boy's relationship, and they willingly told her. Upon hearing the news, she suggested that until the two of them knew how they wanted this to play out in public, then they should keep a low profile. The two boys quickly agreed, knowing it was probably a safe choice. Besides, other than Jake, Blaine's crew of people, and Kurt's friends, not many people knew the truth. Most of it was just speculation at this point. They knew that Blaine sang to someone special at the concert in New York, so everyone knew there was SOMEONE, and it would only be a matter of time before the Tumblr CIA (yeah, he called them that because those fangirls really knew what they were doing) looked at the twitter video and put the pieces together. If they were devoted enough, they might actually find concrete pieces of evidence. But if course it would still take time, and aside from that, no one else really knew specific details. As for the media attention they attracted on their dates around LA and NY, they could probably play off themselves off as just friends. They both knew that it might be a little difficult, but for the sake of their relationship and their sanity, they ultimately knew that it was best to play it safe.

The two moved apart from each other, opting to hold hands instead as the Monday morning rush seemed to finally kick in. The two of them were still exhausted from the previous day's events, and to anyone who was paying close enough attention, it was apparent. Kurt wasn't sure what time the two of them eventually went to sleep, but it was probably some time around 3 or 4am. Either way, it didn't help their case considering it was now 6 AM and they were both struggling to stay awake. They didn't have enough time to head down to the coffee shop down the street so they were forced to drink the coffee that was served at the hotel. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't exactly what Kurt wanted Blaine's last memory of coffee in The City to be. Blaine didn't seem to mind all that much though, seeing as he spent most of his time simply drinking his coffee and enjoying his last moments with the boy that he was pretty much assured not to see in person for a while.

"Driver's here," Trevor said, snapping the boys out of the trances they were in. They looked up to see him pointing in the direction of the glass doors where a sleek black car was pulling up to the front of the building.

Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched Trevor take Blaine's stuff to the car. He followed Blaine to the sliding glass doors where they both stood hand in hand. "I guess this is goodbye."

Blaine nodded, eyes watering slightly. "Hey, it's not forever. You know the second I get a chance to get back over here, I will."

Kurt nodded, grabbing ahold of the shorter boy and pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. Blaine immediately hugged back, feeling Kurt let out a breath that could have easily turned into a sob. They stood there for a long time before pulling away, glancing around quickly to see who was around. When they saw that no one seemed to be paying attention, they stole a quick kiss, leaving a lingering taste in both of their mouths and rendering them both a little breathless.

"Bye."

"Bye. I'll call you when I land okay? Make sure to thank Mercedes for letting me borrow Charles," Blaine replied with a sad smile still stuck on his face.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Kurt nodded as he watched Blaine exit the hotel, get into his black car, and shut the car door with a click. The car slowly pulled away, exciting the hotel's property before pulling into the busy streets of New York and disappearing.

When Kurt finally got back to the penthouse, it was 8am and he could already feel himself starting to drift back into the sleepy state he was in when he had woken up to this morning. The only thing on his mind at the moment was crashing in his room, and hopefully sleeping the day away until he had to get ready for his performances this afternoon. The heavy elevator doors shut closed as he entered his home, and he sighed happily as he took off down the hall. He was just passing the living room when…

"And where do you think you're going, Mister?"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks to see an angry looking Rachel and Mercedes glaring at him. They stood with their arms crossed as they lounged on the giant white couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Um, to my bedroom?"

"Not until you tell us EVERYTHING that's happened over the past two days!" Mercedes said as she got off the couch to pull him into the living room. He sighed loudly. Why would no one let him sleep around here?

He was all but thrown onto the couch where Rachel was waiting to catch him in case he rolled off. "Can we please do this later? I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure you are," Santana piped up him from the kitchen where she emerged from a moment later with a cup of coffee. "Which one of you-"

"ALRIGHT, that's enough of that conversation!" Kurt all but yelped, hoping to divert the topic from his sex life. The girls watched with expectant eyes, waiting for some sort of explanation about the two of them.

"So…?" Rachel finally asked, "How was the tour around New York?"

"How…?" Kurt began to ask, but then he remembered the picture that was probably circulating virally.

"You serenaded him in front of a HUGE crowd of people in Central Park, and you didn't think someone would've posted it somewhere?!" She answered as she pulled out her phone and opened Twitter where she searched for something. When she finally found what she was looking for, she handed him the phone so he could see.

_**Spotted (VIDEO)- BlaineAnderson being serenaded by Broadway star KurtHummel in Central Park.**_

_We all know that Mr. Blaine Anderson's been in the spotlight this past couple of months with him wrapping up his US tour with Mercedes Jones and Jake Miller before he was even signed with a record label. But just as the hype died down, it spiked even higher when a new boy came into the picture. This mysterious boy, who we all know now to be new, up and coming Broadway star Kurt Hummel, was spotted with one Blaine Anderson all over LA about a month ago, only couple of weeks after the pop star got back home. Since then, Anderson's been spotted flying back and forth to the Big Apple numerous times, and was spotted just yesterday roaming all over New York with the new broadway sensation. In fact, the day ended with a serenade from Kurt himself! Though there's been no confirmation of the nature of the two boy's relationship, it's safe to assume that there is love in the air. Check out the video from Central Park and leave a comment below to say what you think!_

Kurt couldn't even bring himself to watch the video as he handed the phone back to Rachel with a groan. "Oh my god, my life is literally turning into Gossip Girl…."

"Well I mean, when you date a celebrity, you kinda sign up for that," Mercedes stated.

"Yeah, but when we were getting together, he kind of FAILED TO MENTION HE WAS ONE."

"Right…" Mercedes said with a sheepish smile.

"So…?" Rachel asked again, prompting Kurt to turn to her.

"YES, Rachel?"

"She wants to know if you did the nasty when you got back together, Hummel," Santana filled in as she sat down in the love seat next to them and curled her feet up under her legs.

Kurt sent her his best 'bitch please' face in response to her blunt question. "Yes, we are back together. But as far as the other half of the question, I'll just say it's none of your damn business."

Rachel and Mercedes smiled brightly, squealing happily as they hugged him. "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks," He replied with a yawn, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Can I sleep now?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, pushing him up off the couch and in the general direction of the hall. "Sleep now, and tell us the rest later."

"Will do," He replied sleepily as he walked towards the hall that lead back to his bedroom. It was nice to think that there was a soft bed that awaited his arrival.

"Oh, and by the way. Love the shirt! Be sure to tell Blaine that the next time you talk to him," Santana called down the hall. Kurt would have normally blushed deeply and thrown something at the Latina, but there was a distinct lack of pillows where he was standing and he was too damn tired to care.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine looked up from his phone to see Jake wildly waving his arms from the corner of the airport. He smiled at his friend as he finished up a text to Kurt.

Just landed a couple of minutes ago, already missing you. Hope you have a good performance tonight. XOXO -Blaine

He sent the text, well aware that the boy probably wouldn't see it until later. Blaine pocketed his phone just as Jake engulfed him into a huge hug. "I missed you, man! It's been too long."

"Um, it was three days J… It's not like I went on another tour without you. Besides, I offered for you to tag along, but you declined."

"Well, when you see someone every day for like three months, you take to missing them more once they leave. Besides, you know I can't leave again, I had to work, you know. Just like you were supposed to be doing instead of flying back and forth to New York every other week to see your boy toy," Jake quirked, dropping an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"He's not my boy toy. God, have you been talking to Mercedes and Santana again?" Blaine commented as he made a left turn though a hallway towards the car pickup.

"Maybe…" Jake responded. "Speaking of Mercedes, when is she coming back home?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Soon, I assume. She was only in NY to help me with Kurt. Why…?"

"No reason," Jake replied as they exited through the double glass doors that opened at their arrival. When a black car pulled up to the side of the curb, Jake grabbed his suitcase from Blaine to put it into the trunk. "God, what did you put in there, rocks? I know you don't have THAT many clothes…"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment. "They're gifts from Kurt, he said I needed a new wardrobe. He took my Stones shirt this morning."

"Ah, I see the boy's attempting to rub off on you. He somehow managed to pry you from that shirt, which by the way, I have to applaud him for. I didn't think ANYTHING could get you to give that up."

"Well, he was pretty convincing," Blaine commented, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Jake. "Besides, he's got a good eye for fashion. He's got half of Vogue in his closet, for god's sake."

"Damn," Jake replied as the two of them opened the door to the back seat of the black car and hopped inside. The driver pulled out of the airport and into the crowd of morning traffic fairly quickly. Blaine took the opportunity to lean his head back and close his eyes in silence. He had slept most of the plane ride back, enjoying the peace and quiet in first class where Max had placed him. Blaine wasn't sure what time it was at the moment, but he was still tired regardless. Jake allowed Blaine silence in the car ride for most of the trip before he finally said what he knew he would be asking sooner or later. "So are you guys back on then? Because that video of you guys in Central Park seemed to scream romance at the top of its lungs."

The comment seemed to wake Blaine up quicker than the coffee on the flight. "What video?"

"The one that's all over the internet," Jake said, pulling out his phone as he handed Blaine the tweet that was pulled up. The younger boy took it from him, reading the tweet and the article with the video attached to it. "You haven't seen it yet?"

"When was this put up?" Blaine exclaimed, glancing at the other mentions that went along with the tweet.

"Not sure, maybe last night? I didn't see it till this morning."

Blaine let out a sigh, running a hand through the dark unruly curls. He did smile when the video started the clip from the other day though.

"So are you guys good?"

"Yeah actually, we're officially dating!" Blaine said happily. "I would tell you the details, but I have a feeling that you already know more than you should from snooping..."

"You shouldn't put it past me, Anderson," Jake chuckled in reply. "Really though, I'm happy for you man. You've been moping around forever, and 'Cedes has been pretty hung up about this too."

"Thanks. I'm just going to try and not screw this up again. We've gotten through our rough patch, and maybe now we can move towards our happy ever after."

"God, such a romantic you are."

"Well, it landed me him and I will forever be grateful for that."

"Damn straight," Jake said with a laugh.

"Actually, not even close," Blaine said, punching him in the arm and laughing as Jake rubbed his arm in response.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Alright guys! That's a wrap! Great job everyone!"

The group cheered as the heavy curtains closed, symbolizing the end of the third and final show that day. If Kurt thought he was exhausted before tonight, he should probably be dead by now. Since it the last performance of the day, he decided against meeting with the fans. It was already 10pm, and if he didn't get home soon, he might literally pass out in his dressing room. He made sure to take off his makeup quickly and changed into some sweats he had brought with him. Charles took him home that night, making sure he actually made it into the building and told him to have a good rest of the night. Kurt thanked him, heading inside before immediately going straight to the elevator and up to the top floor. Once he was in his room, he collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the cool sheets. He felt very relaxed and almost fell asleep before his phone began to ring. Groaning, he picked it up without bothering to check the caller id.

"What!"

"Well hello to you too."

He immediately changed his tone. "God, I'm sorry dad. It's been a long night."

"It's okay, I just figured I would call when I knew you didn't have a show," Burt replied to his son, "How was your day?"

"Like I said, very long, little sleep."

"I see, I know how you get when you don't get enough sleep."

"Tell me about it."

"So, ah, I was talking to Tony down at the shop today. Says his daughter, Laura, you remember her, was talking about you last night at dinner."

"You don't say," Kurt replied, rolling over on the bed.

"Yeah, and when I asked what she said, he said something about how Blaine Anderson was seen running around LA and NYC with this new guy. She also mentioned how she remembered him to be his father's friend's son who went to McKinley with her back in the day."

Kurt swallowed, letting out a guilty sigh.

"You have anything you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah... It's true, I've been running around with Blaine these past couple of months," Kurt confessed to his father as he ran a hand through his hair that he was sure was already ruined anyway.

"And…?"

"And?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Burt finally asked.

"…Yes, he is dad. I think I can safely confirm that now."

"Why didn't you tell me about him? Why didn't you introduce us to him? How come didn't I see him at opening night?"

"Because I didn't want to pull you into the spotlight by telling you that I was dating Blaine Anderson, new and upcoming pop sensation. Not to mention, at the time we weren't exactly boyfriends yet."

"Hold up," Burt said, "This kid is a singer like you?"

"Yes, but he's on the other side of the world in LA and recording his new album alongside Jake Miller right now."

"Jake who…? How did you even meet someone from the other side of the US?!"

"It doesn't matter, the point is… No one except the people closest to us really know the truth. Everything's mostly speculation. Correct speculation, but that's all right now. We haven't gone public about it yet and everyone seems to have some sort of opinion on it, but it's been going on for months," Kurt finally answered, letting out a frustrating sigh.

"Why go through with it if it is just bringing problems? Is he really worth it?"

"I love him!" Kurt burst out before suddenly growing quiet at the realization. "I love him…"

"Well, then I guess he is worth it," Burt replied. "I can't wait to meet him."

Kurt grew a wide smile despite the sleepy state he was still in. "Me too. Do you mind keeping that to yourself though? I haven't said that out loud to anyone, not even him, and it's only been a few months-"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," Kurt said. His phone vibrated against his face where it laid, and he saw an incoming call from Blaine.

"Speak of the devil…"

"I'll let you talk to your boy," Burt said, and Kurt could tell he was smiling on the other line. "And Kurt?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

The line went dead as he switched off the call to pick up Blaine's. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Because I was thinking about you too. It's like we're connected."

Kurt smiled against the phone, letting himself drop his head back down on the pillow. "Mhm."

"How was your show tonight?"

"Exhausting, I was just about to crash."

"Oh, I can let you go-"

"NO WAY," Kurt said quickly, before following up with a laugh, "I want to talk to you, it's been all day."

"Good, because I really didn't want to hang up on you."

"Neither did I."

The two of them were quiet for a moment before Kurt spoke up. "My dad said something about us today. He said that a friend's daughter saw the video of us on Twitter and was OBSESSED. I had to give in and tell not only him, but also the three she devils who bombarded me this morning when I got home."

"Jake asked me about it too. Apparently he also saw the video this morning on Twitter. The views on Youtube are soaring by the hour."

"God, who knew people could be so obsessed with us."

"Well, welcome to my fanbase of teenage girls who obsess over everything I, and now you, do," Blaine said, laughing softly. "It only goes downhill from here."

"Well great," Kurt snorted. "Way to make things better, B."

"Sorry K. Are we doing nicknames now? Because I want to change mine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not the time."

"Right, sorry."

"So… what are we going to do exactly?" Kurt finally asked.

"Well… that depends. What are you doing next week?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: H****ey guys! I'm actually pretty surprised I managed to finish this on time so without further ado, chapter 15!**

The following week had been chaotic for both of the boys. Kurt continued to preform two to three shows a day in New York, occasionally avoiding paparazzi who continued to hound him practically everywhere he went. They seemed wanting to get their hands on any information they could get. Getting to classes for his final exams was an absolute nightmare. They had to have someone watching for paparazzi on campus when he was around, and the teachers were not thrilled to say the least. There had been several memorable encounters he had dealt with already, and none of them had ended with a pleasant outcome. Today, a flood of paparazzi followed him home after his last performance of the night, as well as a few Blaine Anderson fans too. Rick had to call up a few buddies to come in and insure that Kurt and Rachel could get into the building. After driving a around the block a few times, they were finally able to get inside and away from the crowd without too many questions asked. When the two entered the elevator, they let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Albert who had turned the key to the top floor.

"God, you're getting to be more a handful then Mercedes," Rachel commented, fixing her hair upon noticing it was falling in the wrong direction.

"Well, to be honest, what did you expect? The two of us are both practically Broadway famous and it kinda adds to the crazy when one of us is dating Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied, exiting the elevator as the doors opened to the penthouse.

The two entered the living room together, flopping onto the couch where Santana sat reading something on her iPad. When she looked up from the device, she frowned at the disheveled appearances of her two friends. "Paparazzi again?"

"What do you think?" Kurt snapped, closing his eyes as he buried his head into a pillow on the couch. "I now have more sympathy for Blaine and his encounters. He was right, they ARE like vultures. You would seriously think they would've given up by now."

"Well, like Mercedes said, you kinda signed up for this," Rachel commented.

"I know what I asked for when I found out the truth and decided to keep this up with him. I knew it was going to be hard, but I still want to make this work."

"And we support you and believe you can."

"Which is why Blaine and I decided to finally go public with this relationship on Ellen."

Both girls looked at him, mouths open wide. "You're flying to LA to be on Ellen?"

"No," Kurt said quickly. "Blaine and I both agreed that we shouldn't make it a habit to keep flying back and forth every two weeks. He's going to go public about it tomorrow."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Santana asked with a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"I mean I've been a little preoccupied with other things this week…"

"Not a good enough excuse."

"Well you know now right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well then, if you excuse me, I'm going to call Blaine and finish up studying for my last test." And with that, he exited the room to call his boyfriend.

.o.O.o.O.o.

One thing Blaine had always wanted to do, was watch the audience members dance during the commercial breaks. He had been an avid watcher of Ellen for as long as he could remember, and he always got a kick out of when she would show clips of her audience members singing to songs or dancing during the breaks. He was currently living out one of his dreams as he sat in his dressing room, watching them dance and sing to the songs blasting throughout the set. He found it fascinating to see how Ellen never seemed to change when the cameras were off and she was still sitting there chatting with whoever she was interviewing. He had just finished watching Emma Stone being interviewed, who he had met earlier on the way to his dressing room. He was a little starstruck when he bumped into her and was shocked when she recognized him. The two got to talking for a brief moment before sharing a picture and parting ways. Blaine immediately sent the picture to Kurt, who proceeded to freak out with him over text.

A knock at his door tore his attention from a text he was currently writing to Kurt. "Come in."

A man, who he knew to be Andy, one of Ellen's workers, was standing in the doorway of the room. "She's ready for you."

"Okay," Blaine answered, getting up from the rather comfortable couch and pocketing his phone after he finished the text. He exited the room, following Andy down a few hallways until they were standing at the top of the hallway that led to the stage. "Just wait here until she announces your name, then walk out, wave towards the cameras and dance if you want to. Have fun."

"Thank you," he said as Andy left, leaving him alone to wait for his cue.

He heard some music play before Ellen's voice rang out from the stage. "Our next guest is a up and coming pop singer who just finished up his tour with Jake Miller and Mercedes Jones. His EP "Love is Lust" hit #1 a couple of months ago on iTunes, and he's here today to chat with us, so without further ado, Blaine Anderson!"

He took that as his cue to enter the stage, smiling and waving at the camera and the audience as he walked. He made a beeline for Ellen who stood up to hug him, which was a surreal feeling. There was a brief moment before the two parted and sat down in the comfy chairs always seen on tv. While she calmed down the ecstatic crowd, he continued to keep the huge smile on his face. When she finally sat down she was returning the smile.

"Great to have you on the show!"

"Oh gosh, thank you for having me, I'm such a fan," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I'm a big fan of yours too!" she replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! It's been a few crazy months for me."

"You've definitely been busy. So you just finished the tour with Mercedes and Jake, how amazing is that?"

"I can't even tell you how surreal it's been. I mean, with my EP hitting #1 and then the tour with the two of them, it's been crazy. And to be writing my first album so soon after all of this is just mind blowing," he said, leaning back into the chair, a little more relaxed.

"Congratulations on that! When can we expect to start getting some sneak peaks of some songs?" she asked.

"Well, I played a few of my new songs during my sets on tour, but those were just some of the ones I had written for that tour."

"Speaking of new songs, we have a clip of your song from your show in New York just last week. Take a look!" The clip of him singing the song he wrote for Kurt played, and he smiled at the memory. When the clip finished, the crowd cheered loudly. "What a song, Taylor Swift better watch out!"

The crowd laughed at the comment while Blaine smiled, flattered at the comment. "Thank you!"

"So everyone's been watching you pretty closely the past couple of months, seeing as you seem to be in the news quite often. You've been seen hanging around Kurt Hummel, a new Broadway star in the show Pan. A lot of speculation has been going around the two of you. Care to give us a little clarification?"

"Yes, we have been hanging out pretty often, and I've heard all about the speculation," he said, almost amused.

"So what is up with the two of you?" She pushed, hoping for the answer everyone wanted to know.

"We're officially together!" he said proudly. He smiled as the crowd cheered loudly, finally getting the answer they had been waiting for. "It's been a crazy couple of months but somehow we got through it."

"And how did the two of you meet? You both live on the opposite side of the country, so there must be an interesting story there."

"Yes, there is quite the story to be told. We met sort of by accident. We bumped into each other at the wrap-up party in New York, quite literally actually. We accidentally got our phones switched, and neither of us noticed until we both were home. We both kind of flipped out when we realized we didn't have our own phones."

The crowd laughed at the comment as he continued, "So naturally we got to talking, and we became friends before really met. We finally met in person for the first time when Kurt ended flying to LA for a visit with Mercedes, who he's ironically close friends with, and well, the rest is history."

"That sounds like quite the first meeting for the two of you," she said. "And I can only assume that you guys ran into a little bump in the road, seeing as you sang an apology song to him in New York?"

"Yeah, we did, but long story short, we got through it and we're both going strong. He's been working hard between classes at NYADA and the show and I'm incredibly proud of him," Blaine replied with a smile, sending the crowd into chorus of 'awes'.

"Well, I can't imagine it's easy to keep a long distance relationship going with you guys so far apart from each other," she said. "How are you guys dealing with it?"

"It's been hard, but at the end of the day, it's worth it because he means so much to me."

"Well best of luck to both of you. I hope to see you again soon, and tell Kurt I said hi next time you see him. Blaine Anderson everyone!"

The crowd cheered as the two stood up, hugging one another once more before Blaine waved to the cameras. He had the biggest smile on his face as he felt the relief of finally telling everyone about the man he was really falling in love with.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Did you watch it?" Blaine asked Kurt when he answered the Skype call later that afternoon. He was laying down on his stomach with the computer on the bed in front of him with Kurt's smiling face on the screen in front of him.

"Of course I did, duh," Kurt said smiling. "I'm so glad everything is out in the open and we can finally not have to worry about keeping anything about us a secret."

"Me too, you have no idea."

A series of stomping sounds coming from the direction of Blaine's bedroom door drew the boys' attention. "BLAINE! I'M HOME!" Apparently Jake was back from the studio.

Blaine smiled apologetically as he turned his head to yell back, "I KNOW!"

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Hey," he began, "Has Jake been asking about Mercedes recently?"

"Yeah, he's asked a couple of times when she was going to be back in town. Why?"

"Because Mercedes has been acting weird every time I mention Jake.."

"Hm, I see.. Do you think they…" Blaine asked, trailing off.

"I mean it's possible," Kurt said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well I mean, I don't know about you but I am SO ready for them to together, if they do," Blaine said. "It would give Jake something to do besides miss me."

"If you want to keep him entertained, you could just get him a pet, not a person…" Kurt stated, earning a slight glare and an eye roll.

"You know what I mean. Besides, it would be nice to have her around more. I miss her being here, why does she always have to be with you?" Blaine asked with a teasingly whine.

"Because she's my best friend who loves me and, by the way, was only here that often under your command."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that night... Forgive me, I have a bad memory."

"Oh, like you could forget our weekend in New York. I'm pretty sure I made it worth remembering," Kurt said with a smirk.

"That is absolutely true." Blaine agreed, sighing happily and sending him a smile.

The two shared a glance with each other, simply gazing at one another. It was Kurt who finally broke the silence. "So, I have something to ask you."

"Please continue," Blaine said, looking intrigued.

"I was planning on visiting my dad, Carole, and Finn next month in Ohio for 4th of July. Most of the New Directions members were planning on coming home for a visit too, since most of their families have big blowout parties and I love going home for them. I was wondering if I could steal you away from the bright and sunny LA to come with me."

"Of course I'll come!" Blaine said, happily accepting the invite. "Actually, there's this Warbler reunion happening at like the very end of June and I was going to ask if YOU wanted to come with ME to Ohio for that."

"I guess it's good timing then," Kurt said smiling. "So are we on for it then?"

"It's a plan."

The two chatted for another hour, just about a bunch of random things that came up before Kurt changed the subject abruptly after a very detailed conversation about the latest Project Runway. "So what ARE we going to do about Jake and Mercedes?"

"Well, I did hear Jake talking about a performance in Ohio for the holiday weekend. Apparently he was asked to preform at some firework show in Columbus."

"Yeah Red, White, and Boom?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. Anyway, if Jake is going to be in town and I'm sure Mercedes is too, we need to think of something," Blaine said with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Well, I think I may have an idea, but we're going to need Santana's help."

Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows at the boy on his screen. "Do tell."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 16 here! And chapter 17 Will probably be the final chapter aside from the epilogue, so please enjoy what's left to the fullest! ^_^ There are characters and concepts borrowed from CP Coulter's Dalton, just to let you guys know that I don't own those!**

That next month flew by incredibly fast for both of them. Kurt wrapped up his final performances for the show, letting his understudy take his part until later in the year, and he was happy to be free and able to do as he pleased. Meanwhile Blaine had been working hard on his album. It was soon to be finished and the production phase would begin once all the songs were completed. For both boys, a break could not have come at a better time. Now that summer was in full swing and most of their work had been set aside for little while, they could finally enjoy some time to themselves, or better yet, with each other. Now, both of them had packed up as much as their suitcases allowed them to and hopped onto planes from opposite sides of the country, both direct flights to their home state of Ohio. Rachel insisted on taking a 9 AM flight out to Ohio as she dragged him and Santana along with her. Kurt didn't want to argue with her, and she seemed determined to get there for unknown reasons, but he had a feeling it had to do with a certain tall, clumsy giant of a stepbrother of his who was already in town. The three arrived in Ohio fairly early that morning, happily surprised to see Burt, Carole, and Finn awaiting their arrival at the airport to take them home.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to the man standing with a sign saying "For Hummel, Lopez, &amp; Berry."

Burt engulfed his son into a bone crushing hug as the boy practically jumped into his arms. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Good, everything's great!" he said as he let go of the hug.

"It's good to see you back here so happy." His dad said. "Speaking of, where's the source of this happy mood you are in?"

"His flight isn't till later, he said he had some things to finish up at the house before he left." Kurt replied. "Jake will be here soon too. He insisted on flying in after Mercedes did and didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" Carole asked as she hugged him tightly as well, kissing him on the temple of his forehead.

"He won't tell us, just said something about how he was excited to spend time with her outside of LA," he answered, ducking the comment. The group of seven took off towards the cars, Finn offering to take Rachel home in his car while Santana and Kurt went home with Burt and Carole. Santana snickered at the two as they drove away, muttering something about how they were so going away to 'do it' somewhere. Kurt attempted to blocked out the mental picture of his stepbrother and his best friend, but was sadly failed.

When the group got back to the house, Santana and Kurt dropped off their stuff at the house. Santana left her bags in the guest room where she announced she was apparently staying ("My parents aren't home and I'd rather not stay in an empty house.") Kurt grabbed the keys to his Navigator (it felt odd for him to drive again, considering he hadn't been doing much of it lately), and left to go get coffee at the Lima Bean without Santana even asking to come along. The twenty minute drive to his favorite coffee place was completely worth it. At this time of day, which was nearing lunch time, no one was around. And with his new popularity status, it was probably a good thing. When he arrived, the shop was moderately quiet, with only five or six people scattered around the place, drinking coffee or chatting with others. Just to be safe though, he pulled on his black framed sunglasses and stood a little taller. He ordered his favorite drink, a grande non-fat mocha, and sat down at his favorite table where he was in sight, but not in the middle where he could be noticed easily. He let out a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes briefly as the drink warmed his stomach. He had spent a great deal of last night just watching videos of Blaine's performances from his tour as he let the feeling of separation get to him. He was excited about seeing him, especially since it had been over a month since the last time they saw each other in person. Kurt was just about to take another sip of coffee when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Oh my gosh, are you Kurt Hummel? I'm such a big fan! Could I bother you for an autograph?"

Kurt whipped around so fast he thought his head might've flown off his neck in the process. He would know that voice anywhere, and his assumptions were proven correct when he saw that a boy with curly dark hair and familiar pink sunglasses was standing in front of him with a big smile. He jumped up from his chair to pull him into a tight hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here!? I thought your flight wasn't until later!"

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder for a moment, basking in everything that was 'Kurt'. "I wanted to surprise you, so I flew in early."

"How early?" Kurt asked, pulling away as he pulled his sunglasses off his face to show Blaine his raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm going to have to take a nap later, the time difference is a real bitch. You'd think I'd be used to it by now after all of those trips back and forth to see you."

Kurt snorted, ruffling his hair and twirling his fingers through his boyfriend's curly strands. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too," Blaine said, quickly stealing a kiss when he thought no one was looking. He caught Kurt off guard and made him blushed deeply as a result.

"How did you even find me?"

"Rachel told me I might find you here and Trevor dropped me off."

"Ah, I see," Kurt said, smiling at the boy who pulled away, took his hand, and pulled him towards the door. "Hey, where are we going? Don't you want some coffee?"

"I don't need caffeine, I have you. And something tells me that's better then anything else I could buy."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a light smile as he followed Blaine outside. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here. I've been going to this coffee shop since high school, and I need a change in pace. Take me me somewhere I've never been before," Blaine said.

Kurt threw him an amused look. "You're sounding oddly like a Justin Bieber song."

"Kurrrt," Blaine groaned, earning another an eye roll from Kurt. "You know what I mean."

"Fine, you want to go somewhere you've never been? Follow me, you're coming home to meet my parents."

.o.O.o.O.o.

"I think we should wait a little longer."

That was the second comment Blaine had made about meeting Kurt's parents within the past two hours they had been driving around. Kurt found a different coffee shop a little father out of their way and stopped to get coffee and something to eat to give Blaine time to compose himself. Blaine sat looking out the window for the half hour drive home, probably trying to get over the nerves wracking his brain. When the two finally pulled into Kurt's neighborhood and drove down onto the street his house was on, Blaine was looking a little like a deer in the headlights; frozen and in a state of frantic thoughts.

"Blaine, I gave you two hours and a half hours to calm down," Kurt said in a rationalizing tone, though it didn't seem to help soothe Blaine at all. "I don't know why you're freaking out, it's just my parents."

"Yeah, YOUR PARENTS! I want to make a good impression, and a highly caffeinated, half jet lagged Blaine Anderson is NOT going to be something that's going to get me on good terms with your parents!" he snapped back, running a hand through his mess of curls in an attempt to tame them (which they both knew was a lost cause).

"You'll be fine," Kurt said reassuringly as he ran a thumb over the top of Blaine's hand.

"Okay," Blaine said, taking a breath before turning to look up at him. "Let's go in."

The two got out of Kurt's Navigator and walked up towards the front door where Kurt walked in with out even knocking. The two entered the house as Kurt slipped out of his shoes and Blaine followed the suit. A voice rang throughout the house. "Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him in the general direction of Burt's voice. When the two boys reached the living room, they were greeted by the sight of Burt and Carole on the couch.

"Dad? Carole?" he asked, prompting his parents to turn their faces towards their son. "I want you to meet my boyfriend. Blaine, this is my dad and Carole."

Burt was the first to rise from the couch, walking slowly over to where Blaine was standing. Blaine smiled shyly, holding out his hand out for Burt to shake it. When Burt just stared at his hand, Blaine unconsciously moved his hand away before he was engulfed into a huge hug initiated by Burt. The action took him by surprise, automatically tensing him up for a moment before he hugged the man back and relaxed into the surprisingly soft hug. "It's great to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said a little breathlessly and slightly confused.

"Please, call me Burt," Kurt's dad replied, patting Blaine on the back when he released him from the hug. "It makes me feel like an old man otherwise."

Blaine laughed shortly before Carole stepped up and took her own hug. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a way that was oddly comforting. It was like the feeling of a motherly smothering overwhelming him. "It's nice to meet you Blaine, I've heard so much about you from Kurt."

"Have you now?" he said curiously, turning his towards Kurt who was slowly turning red.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't get him to stop talking on the way home. I don't think I've ever heard him talking about anything that doesn't have to do with Broadway or fashion so much."

"Carole!" Kurt whined, ducking his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Aww, you're cute when your embarrassed," he teased, earning a playful punch from Kurt.

Burt cleared his throat, "So, ah, Blaine. Kurt mentioned you were a singer in LA. How did the two of you meet?"

"Yes, that's right," he answered, focusing on Burt. "I was on tour with Mercedes Jones and my best friend, Jake Miller. The last night of our tour, I ran into him at a party in New York. Quite literally actually. Both of us accidentally switched phones, and when we found out, we were already on the opposite sides of the country."

Burt raised an eyebrow and shifted his gaze towards the boy hiding his face on Blaine's shoulder. "So that's why you gave me a different phone number to call you on?"

"Yes…" Kurt said sheepishly, a smile on his face.

"What an interesting story!" Carole said, placing an arm around her husband's shoulder. "So I assume it was Kurt's plan to drag you here all the way from LA?"

"Well, yes and no. I grew up here in Ohio, Westerville to be exact, and I was already planning on flying down here in the for a high school reunion. Dalton holds a midsummer reunion for past members each year, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to let Kurt meet my extended family."

"You were a Warbler?" Carole asked, "Didn't the New Directions compete against you guys one year, Kurt?"

"Small word, isn't it?"

"Wow." Carole said, slightly flabbergasted. "So Blaine, are you staying with your parents then?"

"No, they're out of down on a cruise, so my house is empty. I felt odd sleeping in a house alone, so I just got a room at the hotel in town and had Trevor drop off my things at the hotel and drive me down here."

"Oh honey, you're welcome to stay here." Carole pipped up, "You don't need to spend money on a hotel, we've got space here."

"Oh, I mean I don't want to intrude…" Blaine started before he trailed off.

"You are not intruding at all," Burt chimed in, "You can stay in Kurt's room."

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder to send him a look.

"What? You're old enough for you to stay in the same room," Burt said, then hastily added, "I assume it's normal for you by now."

Kurt once again felt the heat rush up to his cheeks, coloring them a bright red.

"Thanks, Mr- Burt."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Erm, Blaine and I are going to head upstairs then, let him unwind from the flight." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging towards the front hall where the stairs were.

"Okay kiddo. No funny business, got it?"

Kurt groaned an 'oh god' under his breath before yelling "OKAY DAD!" over his shoulder.

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter as they headed up the stairs. "Nice meeting both of you!" he yelled over his shoulder before he went back into his laughing fit as Kurt pulled him down the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind them.

.o.O.o.O.o

A few hours and a nap later, Blaine woke up to Kurt wrapped in his arms, softly breathing as he slept peacefully. Blaine smiled as he watched his chest rise and fall next to Blaine, whose arms held him in something akin to a death grip. He had been told by his mother and Kurt that he was a cuddle whore, so it wasn't a surprise to wake up to this. After watching for a moment, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. He stirred briefly, letting a soft exhale escape his lips and moving just a bit closer to Blaine's chest.

"I could get used to this," Kurt said after a moment of silence.

"So could I," Blaine said in a rough voice still thick from sleep.

Kurt rolled around to face Blaine, smiling sleepily and staring into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine returned the smile and gazed into Kurt's blue eyes, which always felt like they were looking into his soul and reading his mind. Kurt ducked in to peck Blaine's nose, which earned a soft laugh from Blaine. Blaine swooped in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. He felt Kurt sigh quietly. He drew back after a moment, simply watching Kurt contently.

"We should really get up if we don't want to be late. Something tells me we don't have much time."

Kurt whined, "I wish we could lay here forever."

"You and me both, but I have a feeling my friends will begin to miss us." Blaine responded. Kurt rolled his eyes, and pillow playfully found its way to Blaine's face.

"Hey!" Blaine yelped, sitting up and grabbing the pillow before sending it flying right into Kurt's face.

The two of them kept hitting pillows back and forth, until Kurt found himself on the verge of hysteria from laughing. "OKAY OKAY, I GOT IT! I'm getting up!"

Blaine smirked happily as he watched Kurt get up and walk over to his closet before throwing the door open. It revealed a walk in closet, smaller than the one in New York, but still filled with a boat load of clothes.

"God, do you have ENDLESS closets of clothes? I could LIVE in the one you have in New York!" Blaine exclaimed as he got up from the bed and walked over to where Kurt was glancing through the doorway.

"That's not a bad idea, Mr. Anderson," Kurt teased.

"You wish," Blaine teased back, turning away from him to look around the room. He hadn't had much of a chance to look around when the two first came up here. They had both flopped onto the bed and almost instantly passed out, or at least Blaine had. He had no idea how long it took Kurt to fall asleep though, considering he had a cup of coffee in his system. The walls were painted a lavender color, with picture frames of photos that Kurt had taken scattered around the walls. There was a nightstand on the left side of the bed with an alarm clock that read 6 PM in bright red letters, reminding him they needed to leave in half an hour. He spun around on his heels as his eyes landed on the desk his suitcase sat on top of. He wandered over to it and looked at the top of the bag where a note was placed. He picked it up and read the the curly handwriting.

_I didn't want to wake you two up since you looked so peaceful sleeping. Trevor dropped by and left this with us. He decided to stay at the hotel alone. -Carole_

Blaine smiled at the note, wishing his mother was as warm and fuzzy as Carole seemed to be. He unzipped his bag, rummaging through his things to find what he was looking for. He quickly stripped down out of his jeans and dark green dress shirt (Kurt was really starting to rub off on him) and pulled on his fitted navy blue dress pants, a long sleeved navy dress shirt, and a pair of matching navy loafers. He was just about to pull out his Dalton tie when he heard Kurt's closet door open, revealing Kurt who just walked out. His hair was still flat and drooping down, but he was fully dressed in tight navy pants, a red long sleeved dress shirt, and matching navy dress shoes.

Blaine glanced down at his own outfit then back towards Kurt. "Somehow we almost dressed exactly the same AND in Dalton colors.."

"I may have looked up the school colors before choosing my outfit..." Kurt said, blushing slightly. He looked up and saw the tie that was dangling from Blaine's hand. "Here, let me help you with that."

He walked up to Blaine, taking the tie from his hand, and in one swift movement, swung it around the back of Blaine's neck. He held the boy's gaze as he knotted the tie, tightening it to the appropriate length. His eyes wandered to the red 'W' pin in the shape of Dalton's crest. "W?"

"It stands for Windsor, the dorm I stayed in. All of the alumni have one. There's three houses: Windsor, my house, Hanover, and Stuart."

"Wow. Blazers, dorm houses, sounds like Harry Potter to me," Kurt said.

"Well, with the amount of explosions in Windsor, it basically was."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"You have no idea."

After Kurt spent a good twenty minutes on his hair, which was expected, and Blaine's curls were not a huge mess, the two were on the road and on their way to Dalton. Kurt kept bouncing around in his seat, singing along to every song that came on as Blaine drove them down the highway. After an hour and a half of sing-a-longs, they were pulling up to Dalton, which in Kurt's opinion looked more like a mansion then a school. They parked in the front lot, taking the first available spot, since there were tons of cars already parked. _God, how big was this event_? Kurt wondered as he and Blaine exited the car and walked up to the front steps of the school. The doors were held wide open by staff, who greeted the two of them as they walked in.

Upon entering, the two walked into a grand hallway, where a glittering chandelier was hanging thirty or so feet above them. A small group of adults and boys dressed in what Kurt remembered to be the Dalton blazer were scattered around the area, chatting with the people around them. Kurt stared in awe as Blaine took his hand, leading him down some more partially filled hallways.

"THIS is a SCHOOL? Where you LIVED?" Kurt asked and Blaine just smiled and laughed softly.

"You'll get used to it."

He lead them down around a corner where a set of double doors were pushed open to reveal a huge courtyard. Crowds of people were standing around socializing and drinking champagne. Tents were pitched with tables under them, food lined up on a buffet style table with a white table cloth draped over it. A little further into the courtyard was a small stage with lights draped around the top. "Nope, I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Blaine?!"

The two of them turned to see two men with Dalton ties smiling widely at the two of them.

"Shane! Reed!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging the two of them tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"So good to see you too! Oh my gosh, I almost didn't recognized you without your gel helmet! It's been too long, we really need to plan to see each other more!" The guy with the blond hair said.

The dark haired boy, who looked eerily similar to Blaine, glanced over at Kurt. "Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother, Shane, and his boyfriend Reed."

"Oh, so YOU'RE Kurt! Nice to finally meet you!" Shane said, reaching out and hugging Kurt softly. Yup, this definitely was Blaine's brother.

"Nice to meet you too, I remember Blaine mentioning you," Kurt said when he pulled away. Reed just smiled and Kurt returned the smile with a nod.

"Blaine, do the others know you are here? They are going to flip when they see you!" Shane said, glancing at Blaine then back around the courtyard.

"No, not yet, we just got here," Blaine replied.

"Oh, well, c'mon! Let's go find the others! They're probably wreaking havoc somewhere." Shane said, waving for them to follow him and Reed. They followed them through the crowded courtyard and down a small set of stone stairs where another tent was pitched and full of guests eating and chatting at the white clothed picnic tables. The four of them were about to settle down by the entrance when they heard their names being called.

"Reed! Shane! Blaine!" They saw a group of boys walking towards them with happy expressions on their faces and chests bearing Warbler ties.

"Hey guys!" The group joined the four boys, hugging and conversing excitedly.

"It's good to see you!" One of them said.

"It's good to see you too!" Blaine replied. He felt Kurt tighten his grip slight on Blaine's hand, which was like a mental kick in the head.

"Oh right, guys, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, these are my friends from the Warblers."

"We know Blaine, we've all seen Ellen," the asian guy said, before holding out his hand. "I'm Wes. The man over there is David, standing with his wife, Katherine, the guy who looks like he came out of the Matrix is Dwight, Logan and Julian are the guys you probably recognize from tv, and of course, these are the Brightman twins, Evan and Ethan."

"Hello Alice!" the twin blonds, Evan and Ethan, exclaimed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the two of them as the group groaned.

"Already? Him too? I thought you would have run out of names by now," David said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, or would have grown out of it by now," Dwight added.

"If they could have, it would have already happened," Julian commented.

"Someone care to fill me in here?" Kurt asked confused.

"Whenever the boys find someone they are particularly fond of, they give them a nickname. So far it's mostly been characters from Alice in Wonderland," a boy with blond hair, who Kurt assumed to be Logan, seeing as Julian's hand was intertwined with his. At the very least he knew Julian from TV.

"Correct you are, Knave!" the twins said together.

They all smiled and rolled their eyes. "I've missed you Tweedles," Blaine said.

"We've missed you too Rabbit. You and Alice need to visit Wonderland again soon."

Kurt just stared at them with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Don't think about it too much, it's not worth it to figure it out," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt look at him and smile.

"This is nothing, just wait till you meet Brittany. She's just like them," Kurt whispered back.

"So, now that everyone's all together, I have something to announce," Shane said, changing the subject. Blaine eyed the younger Anderson with questioning eyes. Shane glanced over at Reed who smiled at him in encouragement. "We're engaged!"

The group exploded with cheers, congratulations and hugs going around. Even Kurt hugged the younger Anderson, who welcomed him with open arms. "This is amazing guys!"

"Do mom and dad know yet?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they know. Mom's thrilled, she already told me she was coming, but I don't know about dad. I didn't expect him to show anyway," Shane replied, a sad gleam in his eye.

"When's the wedding? Do you guys have a date yet?" David asked.

"No, but we have one in mind. We're enjoying a long engagement. We've been together for so long, and I don't see why we need to rush into anything," Reed said, smiling and squeezing Shane's hand.

"We're really happy for you," Wes said, smiling.

"Anyone up for some food?" The twins asked, and everyone chimed in agreement. They all followed the twins over to the table full of food and began to take things to put on their plates. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt turned around to smile at him. This was the beginning of a good night.

.o.O.o.O.o.

As the night progressed, the group scattered to chat with the other guests at the party. Kurt sat on a bench over by a large oak tree that stood tall with it's many branches. He was enjoying the band play some soft music as he watched Blaine chat with a few boys in Dalton ties. Other members of the Warblers he presumed. He smiled when Blaine snuck a glance in his direction a winked, causing Kurt's face to break into a smile. He waved a small wave in Blaine's direction, and Blaine returned it before jumping back into the conversation.

"Quite remarkable, isn't he?"

Kurt turned to see Logan standing there alone, hands in the pockets of his fitted pants. He was watching Blaine as well, smiling softly before turning back to Kurt.

"He's something all right," Kurt said, silently gesturing for Logan to sit down in the empty spot on the bench next to him. He got the idea and took the seat, watching Kurt's line of vision flicker back to Blaine.

"You know, back in high school, everyone knew he was going to make a name for himself one day. He had his heart set on making in this world, getting a record deal with a big name in music, finding someone he loved to stand beside him through all of it."

Kurt turned to look at Logan, who was still watching Blaine from across the courtyard. "And he's exactly on track. He's made a name for himself, signed for a record deal, and, even found someone to stand by him that has stood by through all of it." Logan turned away from Blaine and looked at Kurt, green eyes looking directly into his blue ones. "Just by watching Blaine look at you and smile at you tonight, laughing at the things you say or even just what you do, it all clearly shows how much he's really falling for you."

"How do you know?" Kurt suddenly asked, watching the way Logan's expression fell and changed into something else.

"I just do," he replied, but Kurt could tell there was something else there. "I'm really happy Blaine found you. I think this is the happiest I've ever seen him in a long time."

Kurt just watched as Logan turned to look at Blaine again, who was laughing at something one of the guys said. Kurt didn't say anything as Logan slowly got up from the bench. "I better go find Julian. It was really nice meeting you, Kurt."

"It was nice to meet you too, Logan," Kurt finally said as Logan turned to walk away.

"Oh, fand Kurt?" Logan said, turning around again to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you soon. I have a feeling you'll be around for a while," Logan said as he gave a small nod before turning back around and disappearing into the courtyard.

Kurt watched the crowd for a moment before turning his attention back towards where Blaine was walking over to him. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Kurt said, smiling as he stood up from the bench to wrap an arm around Blaine's waist.

"What did Logan have to say?" Blaine asked as he leaned onto Kurt's chest slightly.

"Oh nothing, just stuff," Kurt replied simply. "Nothing too interesting."

"Oh," Blaine said."Well I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, sure, it's getting pretty late anyway and I really don't want to get home in the middle of the night," Kurt replied, letting out a small yawn he couldn't contain.

The two of them said their goodbyes with promises that they would all go out and get coffee or something before they all left town. The two got in the car and started the two hour drive back to the house. It was pretty silent the entire ride, seeing as both of them were pretty exhausted and were ready to go to bed. When they got home, it was pretty late, so they tried their best to be quiet as they headed upstairs. When they finally made it into Kurt's room, they both quickly changed into something comfortable to sleep in and climbed into bed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling the both of them under the covers and relaxing into the soft mattress.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, it means a lot to me," Blaine said quietly, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and tangling his legs with his boyfriend's.

"I was happy to go, you have amazing friends."

"You're amazing."

The two were silent for a moment, and the only thing that could be heard through the silence was their soft breathing.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The comment made Kurt's heart melt as he closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

A sense of peace fell over the quiet house, and the two boys fell asleep in each others' arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine found out the hard way just how hardcore Kurt and his family were about holidays. He had absolutely no idea what time Kurt, quite literally, rolled out of bed the next morning. He still wasn't completely caught up with the time difference, so he had decided to give his groggy, disoriented self a few extra hours of sleep while Kurt did god knows what downstairs. When he finally did get up, he felt more energized than he did that morning and actually had the energy to get himself dressed properly. He pulled on the outfit he had picked out after Kurt invited him to come to Ohio, and at himself in the mirror. It made him incredibly happy to know that Kurt and his closets friends were getting along well. He knew how insane they could get, even if high school was already years behind them, so it was a relief that Kurt wasn't running for the hills yet. It probably helped that there were no utterly random explosions that went off when they were on school grounds, which was progress for Drew and Satoru, who always seemed to be destroying SOMETHING in Windsor House. Along with the night at Dalton, there were those three words that the two had exchanged sleepily as they were about to crash. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt remembered any of it, seeing as though Kurt's brain seemed to forget things after being up at a certain time of the night. Blaine was hoping that wasn't the case because even though Kurt might be thinking of everything else BUT that, it was the only thing Blaine could think about. For now though, he decided to see how Kurt acted around him and hope for the best.

After finally pulling himself from the mirror, he headed downstairs where music was playing from the kitchen. When he rounded the end of the hall, he peaked around the corner to see a fully decorated red, white, and blue kitchen and living room. Someone was clearly going all-out for the Fourth of July party. Kurt, who was clad in white skinny jeans, a flag print dress shirt, and red high tops, was standing with his back facing Blaine, and singing along to the song that just came up on his phone.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

He danced around to the oven where he checked something that was cooking.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

Blaine couldn't help himself from jumping in.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

The new voice that suddenly blended with his and Katy Perry's seemed to catch Kurt off guard, making him stop momentarily to hear his boyfriend sing the next line of the song.

_Just own the night, like the 4th of July_

Kurt mentally kicked himself as he joined in to sing the chorus.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

At this point, Blaine was sitting on top of the countertop in the middle of the kitchen, singing loudly and making excessive hand movements at Kurt, who was already beginning to laugh through his singing.

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

Kurt walked closer to Blaine, reaching behind him to grab a remote from off the counter. He pressed the volume button which turned the music down low enough for them to talk normally. He set the remote back down on the counter as he looked at Blaine, who was smiling down at him for once in his life. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, letting his lip fall into a slight pout as he reached up onto his tippy toes. "I don't like this."

"Why, you don't like that you've lost your height advantage against me?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, watching as Blaine projected a fake frown.

"Let the short guy have the advantage for once."

"Fine, but just this once," Kurt said, reaching up a little higher to let his lips meet with Blaine's. He hummed in happiness as they pulled away, just staring at each other thoughtfully.

"Good morning."

"I think we got a little late for 'good morning' when you slept past noon. It's already getting close to five, and people are coming over soon," Kurt said as the buzzer went off for whatever he was cooking. He backed away from Blaine, spinning around to face the oven before slowly opening it, revealing a huge covered dish. He grabbed the oven mitt from the countertop in front of him and slowly pulled it off the oven rack. He then proceeded to set it down on the counter in front of him.

"What did you make?" Blaine asked as he attempted to peak around Kurt to get a look at it from where he was sitting.

"My own recipe for mac n' cheese," Kurt answered, pushing it off to the side where it would be kept away from any reaching hands. "I was never a fan of the easy way."

"Yeah, but the easy way is EASY. It doesn't require a lot of effort, and it's actually got a normal serving size. This could easily feed two football teams."

"Well, you have CLEARLY never met my brother."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in response. He knew quite a lot about Finn from what Kurt had told him, and with the stories he told, he realized it shouldn't have surprised him at all. Almost exactly on cue, the tall football player came stumbling into the kitchen. "HEY KURT, RACH AND I- oh..." he stopped as he his eyes came into contact with Blaine's. "Hi, Blaine, when did you get in?"

"Uh yesterday afternoon. You must be Finn," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

"... Uh, yeah, I'm Finn," he replied, awkwardly taking Blaine's hand and shaking it.

The doorbell rang from down the hall. "I'll get it!" he said excitedly, scampering down the hall and hitting his foot against the kitchen doorway in the process. Blaine snorted out a laugh, watching him hold his foot for a second before going to get the door. "He would be such good friends with Reed. They both seem to be accident prone."

Kurt hummed in agreement as he pulled Blaine off the top of the island, getting a good look at him. "You know, I didn't get a chance to comment on your outfit, I'm impressed." Blaine glanced down at his light blue dress shirt, red fitted pants, and his black converse. Kurt straightened out his blue and white starred bowtie. "You look hot," He kissed him briefly before the two were interrupted.

"Ah Kurt, Blaine, there are visitors at the door for you!" Finn yelled, and the two pulled away from each other to see about their guests. When they joined Finn at the door, Wes, David, Logan, Shane, Reed, and the twins were standing there with smiles.

"Hello Alice! Hello Rabbit!" The twins exclaimed. Finn just stared at them wordlessly.

"They called me Bandersnatch when I opened the door…"

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Kurt texted us to say that you guys were having a party and asked if we wanted to come," Shane answered.

"How did you even-" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"I stole your phone when I got up and texted them," Kurt replied with a smirk. "It helped that I know your password. Come on in guys!"

The seven boys piled into the front hallway, filtering into the kitchen. "Do I smell Mac N' Cheese?!" Wes asked excitedly as he looked around the kitchen for the source of the smell.

"Yes- Tweedles, don't touch it! Kurt just took it out of the oven!" Blaine said to the boys as they reached for the covered dish. They backed away from it with sad looks on their faces.

Blaine turned back to Kurt who just appeared by his side again. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did, they'll be my friends one day too," Kurt said, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers together. "And they weren't the only people I invited."

Blaine raised an eyebrow before turning toward the hall where he heard footsteps.

"Coop!" Blaine said as he rushed over to hug his brother. The older brother laughed as he embraced his younger sibling. "You're here!"

"Of course I am! I wanted to spend some time with my two favorite Ander-brothers," Cooper replied. His smile grew when Shane came over and joined to make it a group hug.

"God, it feels like it's been FOREVER since I've seen you!" Shane said.

"Six months almost," Cooper replied as he released them from the death grip he had been holding them in. His attention turned to Kurt who was shadowing behind Kurt. "So, you must be him."

"Yeah, my name's Kurt," he said as he held out his hand, only to be pulled into a hug. He was surprised but recovered quickly and hugged the older Anderson back. By now, he was used to all of the hugging that went around. It seemed that that was just how most of the Anderson's were. When he was released, he noticed Sabrina was at his side, smiling.

"Thanks for the call," she said, hugging him briefly. "I see you patched things up with Uncle B."

"Yes, we have," Kurt said, once again lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"Well, it better stay that way, or I'll be after you Hummel," she said with a serious face but a mocking tone. She laughed as she walked over to talk to the others.

Kurt left Blaine to talk to Cooper and moved to talk to Logan. "Where's Julian?"

"He had to fly back to Georgia to film some scenes. I don't leave until tomorrow since my call time is tomorrow afternoon," Logan replied as he took a sip of something from a red solo cup.

"Oh, that's too bad," Kurt said as he filled himself a glass of something he had picked up from the store earlier.

"Thanks for the invite, you've got quite the setup here," Logan said, glancing around the room and outside to where tables of food were set up.

"You're welcome, it's nice for Blaine to spend time with his old friends. I've heard the stories and he seemed to love you guys a lot."

"Not as much as he loves you," Logan said casually.

Kurt blushed as the brief moment from last night flooded his memory. "He still loves you guys just as much."

The two were interrupted when Burt appeared by the open sliding glass door with a stained apron and a spatula in hand. "Who's hungry?!"

He earned a round of cheers and all conversations were forgotten as the boys swarmed outside to get some food.

The following hour brought Kurt's friends to the house. So far Blaine had talked to Tina, who he had met up with in New York, her boyfriend Mike, Sam, Quinn, Puck, who had shaved his mohawk down after joining the military, and Artie. He was about to eat his hotdog when a blond girl came over to him.

"Are you Kurt's dolphin?"

"What?" Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of kosher meat.

"Kurt's dolphin."

"I'm his boyfriend, if that's what you mean," he finally said after swallowing his food.

"I'm just so happy that my unicorn found another dolphin to love."

"Uh, thank you?" Blaine said, confused as she wandered over to the twins and said something about finding the end of the rainbow someday.

"So I see you've met Brittany."

Blaine turned to see Burt standing next to him, smiling ever so slightly. "She's quite the character."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Burt replied.

Blaine turned his gaze back towards the party goers, catching Kurt's festive outfit from the corner of the yard. He smiled as he watched Kurt laugh and playfully punch Puck's arm. Kurt flicked a look toward Blaine and smiled at him reassuringly when he noticed his father standing beside him. "You know, he cares a lot about you."

Blaine turned his attention back towards Burt who was also watching Kurt from the distance. "I mean, when I had first found out that he was dating a celebrity, I couldn't help but think this was going to end badly. That he was being played that he was going to get dumped because the guy lost interest in him. I heard the way he talked about you, saw the way his eyes lit up when he brought up your name in a conversation. I knew then that he had really fallen for you. I mean, you guys couldn't be any father apart, but you always seem to make the distance feel like absolutely nothing."

"When you really love someone, those things don't really seem to matter."

Burt just looked at him for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love my son?"

Blaine paused for a moment, his mouth open but no words coming out. "I…. Burt. I.. love your son more then anything in the world. And I know that it's only been a handful of months since we met, but, I love him. I really do, and I need you to know I would never do anything to hurt him again."

He paused for a beat. "I believe you."

"I think he honestly may be it for me," Blaine said quietly, his head dropping down to hide his faint blush.

"I have a feeling you'll be around for a while, kiddo," Burt said, clasping his shoulder with a strong hand. "And I'm okay with that."

Blaine smiled at Burt. "Me too."

.o.O.o.O.o

When night fell, everyone gathered around a rather large campfire and roasted marshmallows as they watched the orange flame crackle. Kurt watched from the under the large oak tree listening to Sabrina and Jake, who had just showed up a few minutes ago with a rather happy looking Mercedes ("I'm SO going to kill you and Anderson later for not telling me!") sing around the campfire. It started with the two of them just singing Sabrina's new song, but minutes later the veteran Warblers and New Directions joined in singing cheesy campfire songs. With all the activity happening, Blaine and Kurt barely had a minute to themselves. The group sang songs for a good hour or two and by the time they had stopped, Kurt was in need of an escape. He left the campfire, heading inside to pour him and Blaine a drink. When he emerged from the house with two rum and coke's in hand, he scanned the area in search of Blaine, and it wasn't long before he spotted his boyfriend standing in the corner of the yard. Kurt was about to go over to talk to him, but then Blaine suddenly laughed at something, and Kurt realized that he had been talking to Logan. Logan playfully smacked Blaine on the shoulder and laughed along with him. Kurt continued to watch the two engage in a conversation, smiling and playing around.

"They have a history you know."

Kurt turned to see Shane standing next to him, looking in the same direction he was. "The two were pretty close in high school. Went strong for a good year or two."

"What happened?"

"Well, a lot of things," Shane said, "But I mean, in the end, he wasn't meant to be with him."

"Did he love him?" Kurt asked, surprising himself in the process.

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Kurt questioned, looking over at Shane who took a sip of whatever was in his cup.

"Because he has you. And believe me, he loves you more then you know."

Kurt just watched as Shane looked at him, smiled, then walked away to talk to Wes and David. Kurt turned back to see that Blaine was now laying on a hammock alone. He took the opportunity to walk over to him and catch him by surprise. He set the drinks down on the grass by a tree and all but toppled into Blaine who grunted at the surprise attack.

"Gosh, Kurt! Give a guy a warning before you do that!" he said as Kurt laughed from on top of his stomach. Kurt rolled over to his side slightly, getting off of Blaine's chest so he could breathe.

"We finally get some alone time and you kill the mood," Blaine teased.

"Well, I mean, the mood isn't completely killed, right?" Kurt said with a pout before kissing his lips softly and sighing happily when Blaine began to kiss back. The two of them laid there for a while, exchanging kisses and thoughtful looks. Finally, Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine who had his eyes still closed and a soft smile on his face.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean what you said to me last night?"

Blaine opened his eyes, turning in the hammock slightly to get a better look at him. "What do you mean?"

"When you told me you loved me last night, did you mean it?"

Blaine softly smiled at him, pulling him back on top of his chest so that Kurt was looking directly down at him. He leaned up to kiss Kurt sweetly on the lips, hoping it would say everything that needed to be said. "I meant it more than anything I've ever said to you."

Kurt smiled, still only inches from his lips. "Say it again?" he whispered.

Blaine waited a moment, just watching him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And almost as if it was the perfect ending to a disney movie, fireworks exploded in bright, vibrant colors across the night sky and made the two smile as they got out of the hammock and laid on their backs to watch. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's.

"And don't you ever forget it," he whispered in his ear


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: hey guys! so the final chapter is upon us! I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am of all of you that read it. Though it wasn't wildly popular, I am so happy I had a group of people who was reading what I was writing. Thank you all so much, without the support I would have not had the motivation to actually finish it. But very special thanks to my beta. Not only did she do all of the editing for this book, she helped with major plot issues and every bump in the road I had. Without her, this would probably would not become what is has. On a side note, for anyone wondering if I will be continuing to post on these two sites, I can say I have a few little stories that might be posted, so keep an eye out. So without further ado, here is the end.**

"Is it really stupid that I'm like SUPER nervous about this?" Blaine asked, bitting at his thumbnail as Kurt swatted it away. The two were in the back of a black stretch limo on their way to one of the most important events in Blaine's entire career. And he was freaking out. Majorly.

"Honey, I don't think you should be so worried about this. You'll be fine," Kurt said reassuringly as he calmed his boyfriend by rubbing his shoulders to relieve the stress.

"But Kurt, it's the GRAMMYS. THE GRAMMYS!" Blaine exclaimed, still tense with worry. "I mean, what if I don't win?"

"Blaine, you've preformed in front of millions of people in countless venues! For god's sake you won a Teen Choice Award last year for the best summer album. I mean it's an honor to even be nominated for an Grammy at such a young age. So what if you don't win? I can tell you every day that I am a winner because I have YOU as a boyfriend. And for me, that's better than any lousy trophy."

Blaine relaxed in Kurt's hands and turned his head to smile sweetly at his boyfriend who looked overcome with happiness from just looking at his content face. "And that is the reason I love you. You never fail me in a time of need."

Kurt kissed him sweetly on the lips, letting the feeling linger on their lips as the limo pulled to a stop. The two pulled away reluctantly, glancing at the very tinted windows to see that they had arrived at their destination. Kurt looked down at his tailored suit, making sure that there weren't any wrinkles on it before letting his gaze fall back over his boyfriend, who was looking at him with an amused expression. "What? We're at the Grammys, Blaine. The GRAMMYS. I need to look like the Tony winner I've become, not the little teen from Ohio with big dreams."

"I like that Kurt just as much as I love this Kurt," he said, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. He slid towards the door of the limo, the only thing separating him from the biggest night of his life.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said, flashing a bright smile with radiant blue eyes that never seemed to fail to bring Blaine to his knees. The door was opened by Charles, who was still a good acquaintance to the boys' circle of friends. Lights automatically lit up both of the boys' faces as they excited the limo. The paparazzi were desperately trying to get pictures of the new Hollywood power couple. The smiled and gave small waves as they walked down the red carpet, looking around with butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. The two posed for pictures, smiling and waving at the cameras that were flashing. After a few minutes passed and the reporters seemed satisfied with what they had gotten, the two moved down the line and into the area where the interviews were being held.

"Blaine! Kurt!" The boys' attention was turned to a man with bright blue hair and a tailored suit waving them over to a camera.

"Tyler!" Blaine exclaimed as he walked over to him and gave him a brief hug and a smile. Kurt did the same. "Good to see you! Who are you here with?"

"Ellen wanted me to cover an interview for her show!" the man replied. The couple had been introduced to the bright haired man while at the red carpet show for the Trevor Project the previous year. Ever since then, the trio had become good friends.

"That's great! We'll definitely answer some questions for Ellen," Kurt and Blaine both agreed as Tyler motioned for the camera man to turn on the camera.

"Hello everyone! My name is Tyler Oakley, and I am here with Grammy nominee, Blaine Anderson, and his boyfriend Tony winner Kurt Hummel! Blaine, how does it feel to think that at the end of tonight, you might have a Grammy sitting on your mantle?"

"It's insane Tyler! I mean just a year ago, I was just an opening act for my best friend, and now I'm standing here with my amazing boyfriend and a chance to be in the big leagues of music!"

"That is pretty mind blowing! Kurt, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm so proud of him! He's worked so hard to get here tonight, and I'm so glad I can watch it all pay off in right front of my eyes by his side," Kurt answered, gripping onto Blaine's hand and squeezing it just a bit tighter.

"Well, best of luck to you Blaine! I hope I see more of you in the future! Who knows what the world has in store for you!"

"The future is just awaiting to be written," Blaine said smiling as he turned his head to look at Kurt, whose smile just as wide as his was.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"It's almost time for the last award of the 2016 Grammys!" the announcer said from the stage. Sam Smith had just accepted his award for best single of the year, and he had left the crowd pretty speechless with his acceptance speech. Blaine was watching with anticipation, his hand still entangled with Kurt's fingers as his boyfriend kept him calm. The crowd clapped politely as she read off her cue cards. "Our final award of the night is for best album of the year. From Taylor Swift to new artists like Blaine Anderson, this past year has been filled with overpoweringly gifted people. But there can only be one winner, and while all stars shine, some shine just a little more brightly than others."

Someone came out from behind the stage, handing her a golden envelope and quickly retreating to where they had appeared from. The host smiled, "And the winner is…"

Blaine bit down hard on his lip, clenching Kurt's hand tightly as he squeezed back to show support. The crowd fell silent as they waited the for the name to slip from the host lips. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine simply stared for a moment before he processed the information. He had actually won! Kurt nudged him with his free arm, trying to get him to snap out of the trance he was in. When he came to, a smile broke out over his face and Kurt helped him stand up from the chair he was sitting in, pushing him gently in the direction of the stage. At some point during that time he got his feet to respond to his brain and he walked up the stage, continuing to beam at the cameras and the audience. He finally made his way over to the microphone, accepting the award in his hands while everyone cheered. The announcer stepped aside and gestured toward the microphone, giving him room to speak.

"Oh my gosh this is AMAZING!" he exclaimed and everyone cheered, rendering him red and laughing. "God, I have so much to say! I want to thank everyone at Warner Brothers for making all of this a reality. Max who worked tirelessly as my manager, Adam, who made recording possible, and my close friends Mercedes Jones and Jake Miller, who helped me jumpstart my career and indirectly introduced me to someone extremely important to me. Finally, I want to say a special thank you to that important person, and as you've probably guessed, that person is my boyfriend, Kurt. Without him, I don't think I would be here today. Kurt, if I had never accidentally run into you that night in New York, things might've been really different. And so for that, I want to dedicate this award to you. I love you so much, and I love every last one of you who've supported me through everything! Thank you and goodnight!"

The audience cheered as he exited the stage, holding the award in high in the air as he rushed towards Kurt, who was already tearing up. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and Kurt responded by pulling him into a death grip. "I'm so proud of you! I love you so much, so so so much."

"I love you too, so much that it hurts," Blaine all but whispered as he let a single happy tear fall from his eye. The two broke away only to press their lips into a bruising kiss, not caring who was around to watch them. Tonight was definitely one of the best nights of their lives.

.o.O.o.O.o.

After a long plane ride back to New York, the newly awarded Grammy winner and his boyfriend landed in JFK airport early that afternoon. The two were, oddly enough, happy to be getting back to the Big Apple with its crisp cold February air. Los Angeles was nice with its decently warm weather (well, at least for this time of year), but the snowfall falling from the grey sky, blanketing everything around them in white snow, was something that they both craved. When they both practically topped into the surprisingly empty penthouse they were beyond exhausted. Through their fatigue, they somehow found the energy to make a beeline to Kurt's bedroom, where they promptly fell onto the bed and passed out for a good couple of hours. With all of the traveling that had been going on during the past few months, both of them had given up on adjusting to the time differences.

About three or four hours later, Blaine was the first one to wake up. He laid contentedly as he watched Kurt's shoulders rise and fall as he slept. Blaine smiled as he took in the sight of his boyfriend peacefully dreaming with a serene look on his face. "You breathe really heavy, you know that?" Kurt mumbled.

"You're already awake?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt open his eyes.

"How can I sleep when you're borderline snoring?"

Blaine smacked his shoulder with a pillow, emitting a laugh when Kurt made the cutest face of annoyance. "HEY!"

"Sorry, I had to," Blaine said with a smirk that earned him his own pillow to the face.

"It's a good thing you're cute."

"Yeah, like that's the only reason you kept me around," Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Mhm."

They were quiet for a moment, not saying anything and enjoying the silence. "You want to go for a walk?" Blaine suddenly asked. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't snowing too hard when we fell asleep, and it would be a nice time to walk through Central Park."

"Sure," Kurt said, almost instantly smiling brighter. "Gives me a chance to wear that new snow jacket you bought me for my birthday!"

The two rolled out of the bed, going to the corners of the bedroom to pull on some warmer clothes and boots, along with the other necessities that they would need. Within half an hour, the two were headed out and taking a car service to Central Park, where snow blanketed everything around them. When they stepped out of the car, they were greeted with the brisk, cold air, which practically took their breath away as they thanked Charles and started off on their path down the surprisingly busy park. The two of them talked mindlessly as they strolled down the snow shoveled pathways and watched children build snowmen and skate on the frozen pond. A man was selling hot chocolate and Blaine bought two to-go mugs, making sure to tip the man for braving the cold to bring the warmth to others. Kurt happily drank from his cup as they approached the snow covered bow bridge. There Blaine abruptly stopped, leaving Kurt with a confused and puzzled look.

"Blaine, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just..." He trailed off, prompting Kurt to move a little closer to him. "I need to tell you something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as if to say 'go on,' and Blaine got the idea. "You know, I was thinking about the first time I was here in New York. I had just gotten done with the tour with Jake and Mercedes, I went to the wrap up party, and I was offered an album deal with Warner Brothers. I was happy beyond belief, but if anyone asked me the what I loved most about that night, I wouldn't mentioned any of those things. I would have said that the best memory from that night was running into the gorgeous, blue eyed man who I fell in love with from the moment I laid eyes on him."

Kurt's face was red, and whether it was from what Blaine was saying or the cold, he would never tell. Blaine continued,"You know, I meant what I said last night. If I never met you, my life would have been completely different. If I had never made that switch, I might not be the person I am today. Kurt, you changed me, made me be a better person, and truly made me happy again. I always felt like I was missing something in my life, something important, and now I know. It was you. You were my missing puzzle piece, and now I'm complete."

"You sound like a cheesy Katy Perry song," Kurt said with a small laugh, but he could already feel his eyes beginning to water at what Blaine was saying.

"At this point, my life is a cheesy Katy Perry song," Blaine said, returning the small laugh with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, taking his hand and intertwining it with Blaine's.

"You know, there's something someone told me that I've been thinking about for a while. They told me that no matter what life throws at you, know that if you truly want it and believe in it enough, you'll get what you've always wanted," Blaine said as he locked his eyes with Kurt's intensely blue ones. "And I think I should start living by that too."

Blaine slowly got onto one knee, kneeling on the cold snow while digging through his navy peacoat for what he was looking for. "So, Kurt Hummel. My best friend and my one true love," he said as he opened the little black velvet box with his black leather gloves. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt watched him with watery eyes that were now full on spilling tears. His breath was heavy as it came out is cloudy puffs before him. He could barely find it in himself to speak and nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Kurt all but yanked Blaine from off the cold, snowy ground to pull him into a intensely happy kiss. Blaine happily complied as he caught his boyfriend-turned-fiancé in his arms, wrapping them tightly around his back and smiling into the kiss. After oxygen remembered to become important to them again, Kurt pulled away, half laughing and half crying as he pulled off his glove to slip on the silver band that Blaine had picked out just for him. It was simple, pure silver, with a small diamond encrusted in the center, just for the smallest detail. He had figured Kurt would want something simple, and to see the smile on his face confirmed that he had made the right choice.

Blaine lifted up Kurt's hand to get a better look at the ring once more before Kurt pulled him into another giant hug. "I love you so so so so much! More the anything in the world."

"I love you too, to the moon and back. Forever and always."

The two stood embracing each other for the longest time, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others' arms. It didn't matter what was going on around them or where they were, only that they were together.

There are two important things that Kurt Hummel took notice of as he held the man he loved so much in the bitter cold of Central Park in New York:

1) He was completely and utterly in love.

2) He knew exactly where he wanted to be forever. Here in Blaine's loving arms.

The End


End file.
